Te Esperare Hoy y Siempre
by Majo Velasquez
Summary: Luego de que Jade tenga un accidente, quede en coma y pierda la memoria. Se enterara que esta comprometida con Tori, la cual le ayudara a recuperar cada un de sus recuerdos, con paciencia y mucho amor. G!P Tori
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Despertar

Jade POV

No sé lo qué pasa, sólo escuchó el murmullo de voces diciendo cosas, que no logró entender poco a poco voy perdiendo la consciencia, siento que mi cabeza va a estallar, me duele cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, lo último que logró escuchar es la voz de Tori, claramente está desesperada y no se porque, si pudiera ver su hermoso rostro podría saber qué le pasa. Mis ojos se cierran completamente.

Despierto, no se cuanto he estado dormida trato de levantarme pero siento un peso en mis piernas, abro mis ojos lentamente y me encuentro con una chica de cabellos castaños, tez morena abrazaba a mis piernas, su cabeza descansa en mi regazo, no se quien es ella pero él calor que me brinda su cuerpo me hace sentir en paz, hace que me tranquilice y no se porque, sin darme cuenta llevo mi mano a su rostro, acarició su mejilla lentamente mientras siento cómo su cuerpo se estremece bajo tacto y no solo eso sus pómulos obtienen un tono rosa carmesi. Esta chica se ha sonrojado ante mi tacto y ni siquiera está despierta.

La observe más y me di cuenta sus facciones eran hermosas, su rostro angelical, sin duda era una belleza. Vio como poco a poco abría sus ojos parecía desorientada, me di cuenta él iris de sus ojos eran café, parecían dos pequeñas gotas de chocolates, note cuando su mirada se posó en mí, sus ojos brillaban hermosamente para luego ser nublados por una capa de agua, claramente eran lágrimas.

 **-J..Jade-** tartamudeo observando, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los mios senti como mi cuerpo se estremecía, solo su mirada hacia qué mi cuerpo reaccionara de una manera muy extraña, no sé qué clase de poderes tiene esta chica sobre mi pero me da algo de temor, la observe más y vi cómo las lágrimas recorrían su cara hasta perderse en las sábanas blancas de la cama, o en la comisura de sus labio.

 **-Jade por fin despertaste-** dijo con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro, esa sonrisa me distrajo, de repente sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo. Me volví a estremecer al tenerla tan cerca, sentí como me apretó más contra su cuerpo. Se separo de mi

 **-Llamaré al doctor-** me dijo yo solo asentí y vi como salía corriendo de la habitación con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, ella estaba feliz de verme, ella estaba feliz de que yo despertara pero mi pregunta era cuanto había dormido, una semana, un mes, un año no sabía y eso me aterró aún más.

La chica entró junto con él doctor el cual parecía sorprendido.

 **-Me alegra verla despierta Jade-** me dice empezando a revisar mi pulso, mis reflejos. Jade pense asi que asi era como me llamaba **-Dime sabes en qué fecha estamos-.**

 **-No-** le respondí

 **-Dime recuerdas el accidente-**

 **-Cual accidente-** en eso vi como la chica detrás de él se empezaba a poner nerviosa y con ella yo también no sabía qué estaba pasando

 **-Recuerdas quién esta chica de acá-** me dijo él hombre señalando a la morena

 **-No, no.. lo sé-** respondí con miedo viendo con la cara de la chica se comprimía en dolor, yo estaba causando ese dolor en ella con el simple hecho de decir que no la recordaba en lo absoluto

 **-Qué está pasando doctor-** preguntó ella buscando la manera de no caer al piso

 **-Al parecer presenta una etapa de amnesia debido al golpe que recibió en la cabeza-** le respondió él, yo solo me dedicaba a ver las reacciones de la chica no se pero me molestaba verla de esa manera, tan triste, destrozada pero haciéndose la fuerte

 **-Pero podrá recuperar sus recuerdos, verdad-** le dijo asustada de la respuesta que pudiera recibir

 **-Eso no lo podemos determinar aún necesitamos hacerle más exámenes, así que con permiso voy a avisarle a las enfermeras que preparen todo-** dicho eso él médico salió del cuarto dejándonos solas, al parecer la chica no lograba digerir la noticia. Vi cómo tomo una gran bocanada de aire, paso sus manos por su rostro y me miro pero no con una mirada de lástima como me lo esperaba sino con una mirada llena de amor, ternura y un inmensa alegría.

 **-Cómo te sientes-** me preguntó acercándose a la cama

 **-Confundida-** le respondo rapidamente

 **-Me llamo Victoria Vega pero me puedes llamar Tori-** me dijo con una sonrisa triste pero al vez con algo de alegría, raro verdad como una persona puede demostrar dos emociones al vez

 **-Te molesta si te llamo Vega-** le dije algo dentro de mí me dijo que no me gustaba decirle su nombre no pero parecía feo pero quería ser diferente, tal comentario saco una risita en ella, quizás había dicho algo gracioso no lo se

 **-Tu no cambies con o sin memoria eres igual-** me dice sonriendo

 **-Porque lo dices-** le pregunto curiosa

 **-Tu jamás me llamas por mi nombre siempre me dices Vega y ahora qué dijiste eso me hizo sentir bien-** me dijo con un deje de nostalgia

 **-Bueno siendo asi te llamare Vega-** le digo

 **-Bien, Jade es hora de que les avise a los demás qué despertaste-** me dijo tomando su celular empezó a hacer llamada tras llamada me preguntaba a cuantas personas le tenía que avisar

 **-Dime como me llamo-**

 **-Jadelyn August West-** me responde

 **-Y qué me pasó porque estoy aquí-**

 **-Tuviste un accidente automovilístico-**

 **-Por cuánto tiempo estuve dormida-**

 **-Dos meses-** todo me daba vueltas, había estado dormida por dos meses, por un accidente y ahora no recuerdo nada, estaba tan hundida en mis pensamientos cuando sentí como la puerta se abría dejando ver a un montón de chicos entrar

 **-Jade-** \- me dice Vega- **\- ellos son Cat, Trina, André, Beck, Robbie-** me dijo él nombre de cada uno de ellos

 **-Jadey, me alegra que por hayas despertado-** \- me dice la chica que se llama Cat, ella es pelirroja y su actitud me hace sentir feliz- **\- mala, mala Jadey no vuelvas a pegarnos este tipo de susto-** dijo llorando sobre mi

 **-Hasta que por fin te dignas a abrir los ojos West no tenias preocupados-** dijo la chica llamada Trina y vi que claramente se parecía un poco a Vega quizás son hermanas

 **-Vaya chica ahora si que te tomaste en serio lo de dormir mucho-** agregó él chico llamado André, todos parecían felices

 **-Jade, no vuelvas a dormir tanto quieres-** dijo él chico que creo que se llama Beck

 **-Jade, me alegra verte bien-** dijo Robbie

Todos me estaban felicitando, me decían cosas bonitas y entre esas cosas iba uno que otro regaño por haber estado mucho tiempo dormida. Pocos minutos llego una enfermera me hicieron unos exámenes los chicos tuvieron que salir de la habitación, poco después los chicos volvieron a entrar para despedirse de mí y decirme que me cuidara.

 **-Ellos eran mis amigos-** preguntó más para mi que para nadie

 **-Más que amigos somos como una familia-** me respondió Vega sentándose a mi costado, nuestras miradas se encontraron y sentí que me perdí en esas dos gotas de chocolate, de todas las personas que habian venido hoy ella era la única que lograba ponerme la piel de gallina, lograba que mi cuerpo se estremeciera con una mirada, con un simple roce, hacía que mi corazón palpitaba rápido tan rápido que me daba miedo. Quería saber quién era ella en mi vida y porque lograba hacerme sentir todo esto.

 **-Y tú qué eres de mi-** pregunté sin más vi como su cuerpo se tensaba no sabía si había hecho mal la pregunta o algo

 **-Poco a poco irás sabiendo quién es quién en tu vida pero ve despacio si, por ahora no quiero que te confundas, dame tiempo y te iré diciendo las cosas-** me dijo en uno de ternura pero con miedo a la vez

 **-Cuando me podre ir de aquí-** pregunté queriendo olvidar mi pregunta anterior

 **-El doctor dijo que todo estaba bien pero qué quería ver cómo pasabas la noche así que creo que en dos días o tres ya podrás regresar a casa sin ningun problema-** me dijo tranquila, desde que desperté hasta ahora la veo relajarse completamente.

 **-Y tu no te iras a descansar-** pregunte un poco curiosa

 **-Y dejarte sola ni loca-** dijo rápidamente

 **-Porque-**

 **-Porque no quiero, ya mucho estuve separada de ti-** no dije nada más, ella también se quedó en silencio mirando cada facción en mi rostro en me puso algo nerviosa y parece que ella lo noto **-Perdon pero hace mucho no te veía despierta-** se disculpa ocultando su rostro entre sus brazos dándole un toque infantil, no puede evitar reír ante eso me pareció tierno.

Los minutos fueron pasando no sé qué pasó pero no pude más y me quede dormida

Fin de Jade POV

Tori POV

Dos meses han pasado desde que recibí la llamada diciendo que Jade había tenido un accidente, dos meses en los cuales no he podido ver su sonrisa, donde no he podido ver sus hermosos ojos azules que con su estado de ánimo cambian de color, dos mese donde no he podido sentir su calor y eso me esta matando lentamente. Llegue al hospital otro día donde solo la veré dormir, otro día donde esperaré hasta que despierte.

Desde que me dijeron que ella había caído en coma, no había podido dormir bien, me la pasaba en el hospital o en el trabajo. Cuando entre a la habitación la vi ahí acostada, sin moverse. Me senté en la silla al lado de la cama, tomé su mano vi su rostro pacífico le susurre que despertara, qué la necesitaba a mi lado. Extraño ver su ceño fruncido, extraño sus besos, su cuerpo, pensando en todo eso me quede dormida en su regazo.

Desperté al sentir que alguien acaricia mi mejilla, estaba aturdida pero cuando mi mirada se posó al frente la vi, la vi a ella con esos hermosos azules mirándome con curiosidad, quizás ella se dio cuenta de la alegría en mis ojos, los cuales se empañaron por las lágrimas que amenazaban en salir y que luego salieron sin permiso, la vi y no pude hacer más que abrazarla, sentí su cuerpo estremecerse ante mi abrazo y solo pude apretarla más contra mí, necesitaba sentir su calor, necesitaba saber que ella en realidad estaba despierta qué no era otra de mis estúpidas pesadillas donde veía que ella despertaba pero cuando intentaba abrazarla desaparecía. Sentí su calor y supe que esta era la realidad ella por fin había reaccionado. Fui corriendo a llamar al doctor, mientras la revisaba le hacía preguntas. Sentí que mi mundo se vino abajo cuando dijo que no sabía quién era yo, eso me dolió como nada, no quería estallar no ahí frente a ella, no podía yo tenía que ser fuerte por ella por los demás.

Me pregunto mi nombre, se lo dije y me causó una gran alegría y nostalgia cuando me dijo que si me podía llamar Vega, eso me dio un poquito de esperanzas. Llame a los chicos dándoles las buenas nuevas, me dijeron que llegaría en unos 15 minutos y antes de todo les dije lo que había pasado, le dije de la pérdida de memoria de Jade. Jade vio a los chicos entrar se los presente ella solo asintió note que se sentía tranquila ante todo lo que los chicos le decían.

Cuando estos se fueron ella se pregunto así misma qué si ellos eran sus amigos, yo le dije qué más qué amigos eran su familia. La siguiente pregunta me desconcertó, qué era yo de ella, no quería decirle nada de eso aun no sabia como iba a reaccionar ella lo entendio.

No se cuanto tiempo paso pero me quede dormida, pero con la única diferencia que ahora sabía que la mujer que más amaba estaba de vuelta con conmigo, esta devuelta con su familia quizás sin recuerdos pero esos lo ira obteniendo con él paso de tiempo y con ayuda de todos nosotros, jamás la dejaremos sola, jamás me separare de su lado.

Fin de Tori POV

La mañana llego y la primera en despertar fue Jade, se intentó incorporar pero volvió a sentir en peso en su piernas, vio y era Tori la que se encontraba dormida, Jade no sabia porque pero todas las emociones que sintió ayer, las estaba volviendo a sentir con tan solo ver a la morena dormir tranquilamente en su regazo. Comenzó a trazar pequeñas líneas en el rostro de esta, viendo como sus mejillas volvían a tomar ese color rosa carmesí, le gusto ver esa reacción en el cuerpo de la morena, porque ayer se dio cuenta que solo ella era la única que lo podía causar ya que había visto a Cat poner su mano en la cara de la chica y esta no se sonrojo ni nada por él estilo.

Tori empezó a despertarse en eso Jade rápidamente retiró su mano de la mejilla de la morena

 **-Buenos días-** saludo Tori aún más dormida que despierta

 **-Buenos días-** le respondió Jade, en eso el doctor entró en la habitación

 **-Buenos días chicas-** -saludó el doctor- **\- ya revisamos todos los exámenes de Jade y no encontramos nada para retenerla más aqui, asi si ella quiere puede regresar a su casa hoy mismo, pero eso sí nada de esforzarse, tiene que descansar-** les informo el doctor con una sonrisa

 **-No se preocupe doctor me encargare de que descanse lo necesario-** le dijo Tori viendo a Jade

 **-Tori acompáñame necesito que firmes unos papeles, y darte la receta de los medicamentos que Jade va a necesitar-** dijo el doctor,Tori asintió poniéndose de pie

 **-Vuelvo en un rato, portate bien-** le susurro Tori en el oído a Jade para después darle un beso en la mejilla en cual provocó que esta se sonrojara

Jade se llevó la mano a la mejilla, vio como Tori salió junto al doctor. Le había gustado la sensación que el beso de Tori le había dejado en todo el cuerpo. Minutos más tarde Tori volvió a entrar en la habitación con unos papeles en mano.

 **-Y bien-** pregunto la chica pálida

 **-Ya podemos regresar a casa-** le dijo Tori dándole una sonrisa

 **-Dime Vega tu eres mi pareja o algo asi-** le dejo salir Jade, a Tori se le fue el aire de un momento **-dime y quiero la verdad, no me voy a asustar pero necesito saber-**

 **-Si somos pareja-** le dijo Tori, Jade ahora entendía porque sentía lo que sentía al tener a la morena cerca de ella

 **-Entiendo y desde cuando-**

 **-Desde nuestro segundo año de high school-**

 **-Y eso fue hace cuanto-**

 **-Hace 6 años-**

 **-Estamos casadas o algo-**

 **-Comprometidas-**

Jade se quedó en silencio, tratando de procesar todo lo que la morena le había dicho.

 **-Jade es hora de que te cambies todos nos están esperando en casa-** dijo Tori sacando a su novia de su ensimismamiento

 **-Cual es mi ropa-** preguntó está, Tori le acercó una pants negros, junto con una polera del mismo color, Jade observó sus atuendos y se sintió cómoda con ellos.

 **-Ayer tu madre me dijo que tomaría el primer vuelo para venir a verte-** le informo la mitad latina, aun estaba nerviosa de haberle dicho a Jade que eran pareja

 **-Donde esta ella-**

 **-Ella estaba haciendo unas negociaciones en Miami, él trabajo es lo único que la ha mantenido de pie desde tu accidente-**

 **-Ya veo, lamento haberlos hecho sufrir-**

 **-No fue tu culpa, un idiota ebrio se pasó un luz roja-** dijo Tori con enojo por culpa de ese tipo su novia había estado al borde de la muerte, había estado en coma por dos meses y ahora había perdido la memoria. Jade se quería vestir pero la presencia de Tori le hacía sentir vergüenza de alguna manera

 **-Vega podrías dejarme a sola mientras me visto-** dijo Jade apenada, en eso Tori se sonrojó y salió de la habitación. Jade se cambio rápidamente

Después de dos meses de haber estado dormida Jade volvió a ver la ciudad de Los Ángeles, subieron al auto, todo era un silencio pero no era incomodo al contrario se sentía tanta paz que Jade disfrutaba hasta que por fin llegarán a la que se suponía que era su casa.

 **-Llegamos Jade-** le dijo Tori saliendo del auto

 **-Aquí vives-**

 **-Aquí vivimos Jade, ahora vamos qué nos están esperando-** Tori tomo a la gotica de la mano hasta que entraron en la casa, encontrándose con Cat, Trina, Beck, Andre, Robbie y un amante de los cocos

Todos le dieron la bienvenida a la gotica, Tori le presentó a Sikowitz le dijo que él había sido su maestro de artes escénicas en la Hollywood Arts. Todos estaban contando acerca del pasado que los unía a Jade, todas las travesuras que ella había hecho, las aventuras que habian tenido, hablaron hasta que se hizo tarde.

 **-Bueno chicos lamento interrumpir pero ya es tarde, Jade tiene que descansar-** dijo la morena, todos entendieron que la gotica necesitaba descansar pero más que nada entendieron qué Tori necesitaba un tiempo con su novia

Todos se empezaron a despedir de las chicas, Tori los acompañó hasta la puerta

 **-Trina es tu hermana, cierto-** aseguro Jade

 **-Si, ella es un año mayor que yo-**

 **-Y ella y Cat son pareja-**

 **-Si, ellas empezaron a salir unos meses antes que nosotras-**

 **-Y están casadas-**

 **-Si se casaron hace un año atrás-**

 **-Ya veo, y de qué trabajaba yo-**

 **-Escribes historias de terror y las produces-** le dijo Tori sonriendo ante la curiosidad de Jade

 **-Crees que algún día los llegue a recordar a todos-**

 **-Claro que los harás Jade, solo necesitas tiempo-** dijo Tori acercándose a Jade, y está ante la cercanía de la morena se sonrojo

 **-Espero que sea pronto-** susurro Jade

 **-Ven, te enseñaré él dormitorio-**

 **-Tu y yo dormimos juntas-** pregunto Jade

 **-Así es Jade pero si te incomoda puedo dormir en él cuarto de huéspedes-** dijo Tori mientras abría la puerta de su habitación

 **-No esta bien, esta también es tu habitación-** le dijo Jade, si se iba a sentir un poco incómoda por las reacciones que su cuerpo tenía cuando la morena estaba cerca de ella pero no se quería quedar sola.

 **-Estas segura-** pregunto Tori

 **-Claro que si-**

 **-Hay algo más qué tienes qué saber de mi-**

 **-Dime de qué se trata-** dijo Jade tomando asiento en la orilla de la cama

 **-Yo..yo soy intersexual-** le dijo la morena sonrojada, Jade se quedó confundida, Tori lo noto **-todo mi cuerpo es de una mujer pero tengo el aparato reproductor de un hombre-** Jade se sorprendió ante lo dicho

 **-Cómo fue eso posible-** preguntó no sentía miedo ni mucho menos asco más bien sentía curiosidad

 **-No lo sé, nací de esta manera-** le respondió la morena **-es hora de dormir-** sentenció Tori, Jade solo asintió.

La morena se dirigió al closet saco unos pants de dormir y un camisa de tirantes sin importarle qué Jade estuviera ahí se quitó la camisa dejando a la vista sus bien formados abdominales, y su pechos aunque estos estaban cubiertos por un sostén negro de encaje. Se quitó los pantalones que traía quedando solamente en boxers ante eso Jade se tapó la cara con las manos pero entre medio de los dedos observaba la parte entre medio de las piernas de la mitad latina y supo que era verdad ahí se notaba una parte abultada. Tori le dio a Jade ropas para dormir.

 **-Puedo usar el baño-** pregunto Jade

 **-Claro es esa puerta que está ahí-** le dijo Tori señalando la puerta blanca que tenían enfrente

Tori se acostó en la cama, Jade salió del baño y se acomodo al lado de Tori, no sabía cómo sentirse.

 **-Si te incomoda dimelo y me ir a la otra habitación-** susurro Tori

 **-Estoy bien-** respondió Jade

 **-Te molesta si te abrazo-** pregunto la morena

 **-No-** dijo Jade

Segundos después Jade sintió los brazos de Tori envolver su cintura de una manera tierna, Tori se aferró al cuerpo de la gotica como evitando que esta se fuera y la dejara sola. Jade al sentir el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de la morena se sintió segura tanto que empezó a cerrar los ojos y se acomodo en el pecho de está pasando sus brazos por la cintura de Tori. La mitad latina estaba feliz por fin volvía a estar con su novia, después de noches de soledad la volvía a tenerla entre sus brazo.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos me alegra que les haya gustado el primer capitulo. Bueno aqui esta la segunda parte espero que tambien sea de su agrado y por favor sean algo lindos con los reviews es la primera vez que escribo algo de este calibre si mas buena suerte leyendo.

Capítulo 2: Recuerdos y Más Recuerdos

La mañana había llegado la primera en despertar había sido Tori, abrió sus ojos lentamente se quiso incorporar pero sintió un peso en su cuerpo que se lo impidió, bajo su mirada y se encontró con su pelinegra de piel pálida aferrada a su cintura. Tori no puedo evitar que la felicidad la inundara por completo al saber que no era una mentira, que Jade si había despertado, que Jade había vuelto a ella, aunque le dolía saber que la gotica no la recordaba. Se levantó tratando de no despertar a su compañera, bajo a la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

Jade abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró sola en la cama, tomo la almohada contigua a ella y sintió el aroma a vainilla que desprendía Tori pegado en está, él aroma la adormeció pero no logró dormir ya que sintió como la puerta se abría a sus espaldas se incorporó en la cama viendo a la morena con bandeja en la mano, llena de deliciosa comida.

 **-Buenos días-** le saludo Tori con una sonrisa en el rostro

 **-Buenos días-** respondió Jade

 **-Te traje el desayuno-** Tori se acercó y puso la bandeja aun lado de la cama

 **-Gracias-** le dijo Jade apenada por las atenciones que recibía por parte de la morena, empezaron a desayunar juntas pero Jade no podía quitar su mirada del rostro de Tori le gustaban sus facciones, le parecían únicas y hermosas.

 **-Pasa algo-** pregunto la morena al sentirse observada

 **-Nada, solo que tus facciones son muy curiosas-**

 **-Eso dicen y eso se debe a que soy mitad latina-**

 **-Ohh hablas español-**

 **-Un poco-** dijo Tori viendo que cada vez Jade hacía más preguntas cosa que le agradaba,, pero en ese momento sonó el celular de Tori, esta lo tomo y se veía una foto de Trina

 ***Buenos días Trina***

 ***Buenos días hermanita***

 ***Pasa algo***

 ***Quería saber como esta West***

 ***Esta bien***

 ***En la tarde pasaremos a ver a Jade, hoy te quedas con ella nosotras nos encargamos del trabajo y no te estoy avisando te estoy dando una orden Victoria Vega***

 ***Ya entendí Trina*** dicho esto la morena terminó la llamada

 **-Quién era-** preguntó Jade no quería ser entrometida pero tenía curiosidad

 **-Trina diciendo que en la tarde pasaran a ver como estás y qué no quiere que vaya a trabajar-**

 **-De qué trabajas-**

 **-Mis padres fundaron una empresa y ahora mi hermana y yo nos hacemos cargo pero también soy cantante-**

Las chicas terminaron su desayuno entre preguntas y respuestas, Jade quería saber más acerca de su vida, pero también quería saber más acerca de su relación con Tori. Quería saber qué tan importante había sido la morena para ella y viceversa. Las horas fueron pasando entre platicas una que otra risa hasta que tocaron el timbre, Tori bajo a abrir sabiendo que era su hermana y Cat.

 **-Hola como estas Jadey-** preguntó Cat

 **-Bien, pero tengo la impresión qué no me gusta eso de Jadey-** respondió la gotica entrecerrando los ojos, las chicas presentes rieron ante eso.

 **-Qué se puede decir West sigue siendo West-** se burló Trina

 **-Si es cierto no te gusta que te llamen así pero cuando se trata de Cat siempre haces una excepción-** le respondió la morena menor sentándose a su lado en el sofa

 **-Y qué tal, Tori no te ha hecho nada-** preguntó Trina queriendo fastidiar a su hermana un poco

 **-TRINA-** \- gritó Tori sonrojada- **\- deja de molestarla con eso-** chillo después

 **-Ay vamos Tori hace dos meses que no la tienes contigo-**

 **-Y eso qué sabes qué con o sin memoria jamás le faltaría el respeto-** se defendió Tori, Jade solo la observó y sintió la sinceridad en las palabras de la morena además se había portado muy respetuosa en la noche pasada.

 **-Si eso ya lo sabemos Tori ya sabes qué a Trina le gusta molestarte con eso-** dijo Cat sonriendo

 **-Bien, bien-** se quejo Tori fingiendo molestia

 **-Dinos Jadey, has podido tener algún recuerdo quizás sea demasiado pronto ya que apenas ayer despertaste-** dijo Cat muy seria, si la Gatito rojo había madurado mucho en los últimos seis años.

 **-No aun nada-** le dijo Jade seria

Empezaron a hablar de cosas, le hacían bromas a Tori con respecto a Jade, está veía con mucha curiosidad las reacciones de la morena. Se reían de todo, en un momento Tori subió a su habitación para recoger unos papeles que Trina necesitaba.

 **-Jadey sé qué ha de ser difícil para ti no recordar nada pero trata de ser paciente, no te preocupes mucho-** le dijo Cat

 **-Si West, Cat tiene razón tienes que mantenerte tranquila poco a poco tus recuerdos irán apareciendo pero por favor no alejes a Tori de tu lado eso sería un golpe muy duro para ella-** agregó Trina

 **-Vega es muy importante para mí, verdad-** preguntó Jade

 **-Aun sin memoria le sigues diciendo Vega, por lo menos eso es un avance-** dijo Trina con una sonrisa en la cara

 **-Así es Jadey, Tori es muy importante para ti como tu para ella. Y ahora sabemos que Tori se va a volver más protectora contigo pero solo trata de entenderla, todos hemos sufrido mucho desde tu accidente pero quien se llevó la peor parte fue ella-** contó Cat y en eso se quedaron calladas cuando escucharon a Tori bajar con los papeles en mano

 **-Trina ya tengo los documentos y ya están firmados-** dijo la menor de las Vegas entregando el folder a su hermana

 **-Bueno ya tengo esto, ahora nosotras nos vamos tenemos unos asuntos por arreglar y mañana hay que trabajar-** dicho eso la Gatito rojo y Trina se pusieron de pie Jade y Tori las acompañaron hasta la puerta

 **-Dime Vega porque cuando soy brusca nadie se sorprende o se molesta-**

 **-Bueno Jade tu siempre has sido así, los chicos ya están acostumbrados-**

 **-Y como es que pueden estar cerca de una persona como yo-** Tori ante esas palabras se acercó a la gotica puso una mano a cada lado de las mejillas de está haciendo qué se estremeciera y le dijo

 **-Porque a pesar de que siempre te mostrabas ruda y seria, sabias con quienes demostrar tu lado amable y cálido. Todos conocemos tus dos lados y te aceptamos tal y como eres-**

Jade solo se que pensando en la respuesta que la morena le había dado

 **-Jade voy a preparar la cena si quieres puedes darte una ducha-** dicho eso Tori se fue a la cocina, Jade le tomo la palabra y se fue a la habitacion que compartia con la morena. Entro al baño puso la ducha y cuando el agua estaba tibia entró, cerró los ojos un pequeño recuerdo vino a su mente

 _ **-Te amo Jade- dijo Tori sinceramente mientras se acercaba a la gotica**_

 _ **-Te amo Tori- le respondió Jade, cerrando el espacio entre ellas para darse un beso**_

Jade abrió rápidamente los ojos, eso había sido uno de sus recuerdos, sentía el montón de mariposas revolotear por todo su estómago, una parte de ella estaba feliz de empezar a recordar y por otro lado tenía miedo porque las sensaciones que estaba teniendo eran demasiado fuertes, salió del baño envuelta en una pequeña toalla en la cual se tallaba muy bien en su cuerpo. En ese momento entró Tori, la cual se quedo estática al ver a su pareja en toalla y con gotas de agua recorriendo su cuerpo

 **-Pe..perdón no..no pensé que estuvieras así-** se disculpó y rápidamente Tori salió cerrando la puerta tras ella, su corazón latía como loco, su cuerpo había empezado a reaccionar y lo sentía más en su entrepierna, pues como no la morena no era de palo y él ver a su sexy novia casi desnuda y con gotas de agua recorrer el cuerpo obviamente iba a reaccionar de una manera acalorada. Jade se había quedado en shock, Tori la había visto casi como Dios la trajo al mundo, sentía su cara arder, si tuviera un espejo apostaría a que su cara parecía un tomate pero se dio cuenta en la reacción de Tori también sabía que no era la única avergonzada.

Jade se vistio rapidamente, bajo hacia la cocina y se encontró con Tori de espaldas hacia ella, la observo una esbelta figura, se veía delicada pero fuerte. Tori sintió la mirada en su espalda y se volteo encontrándose con Jade

 **-Perdón por lo de hace rato no era mi intención-** se disculpó la morena aún apenada

 **-Esta bien-** le dijo Jade

Poco después volvieron a escuchar el timbre, Tori fue a ver quien era y se encontró con la madre de su novia. Jade se acercó pero no reconocía a la señora que decía ser su madre, Elizabeth abrazo a su hija después de un largo tiempo de verla postrada en una cama de hospital, la gotica sintió el amor que su madre le brindaba con ese abrazo haciendo que otro pequeño recuerdo viniera a su mente

 _ **-Jadelyn, ve a jugar con tu amigos- le decía Elizabeth a una Jade de unos 10 años de edad, la niña asintió y se fue con sus dos amigos a jugar los cuales eran Cat y Beck**_

Jade solo observo a la mujer frente a ella, ojos azules, cabellos negros azabaches, piel pálida como ella. Tori les dijo que las dejaba solas ya que tenían mucho de qué hablar y ella terminaría unos trabajos que tenía pendientes. Madre e hija hablaban tranquilamente, Elizabeth le decía a Jade como era de pequeña a lo que Jade preguntaba cada vez más.

 **-Dime mamá tú estás bien con yo esté con Vega-** si tenía dudas deseaba saber cómo había reaccionado su madre ante tal hecho

 **-Al principio me sorprendí hija, pero después de ver lo feliz que eras al tener a Tori a tu lado y ver en la manera que ella te veía no pude pedir más, ella te hacía feliz y para mí eso era suficiente-** Jade se sorprendió y se alegró al mismo tiempo ella había sido feliz con Tori a su lado.

La conversación seguía hasta que Elizabeth notó que era demasiado tarde, se despidió de su hija y le dijo que vendría a visitarla el siguiente día Jade solo asintió. Cuando su madre se había ido fue y ceno un poco, subió para preguntarle a Tori si quería algo de cenar pero cuando entro a la alcoba la vio profunda y plácidamente dormida, con un montón de papeles esparcidos en la cama, la laptop en las piernas, la lámpara encendida. Se acercó recogió todos los papeles los ordenó y los puso en una carpeta, tomó la laptop y la dejó en la mesita ratona que tenía cerca, observó un poco más el rostro tranquilo de la morena.

" **Jade te amo"** susurro la morena entre sueños, Jade se sonrojó furiosamente ante eso, apagó la lámpara tomó sus pijamas y se metió en el baño, él corazón le palpitaba como loco solo por oír esas palabras.

Salió del baño lista para dormir, se metió debajo de las sábanas sin despertar a su compañera pero cuando está sintió su calor corporal rápidamente se apegó a ella, Jade se quedó inmóvil al ver cómo su cuerpo se estremecía al sentir el calor de la morena, odiaba no tener el control de su cuerpo cuando se trataba de tener a Tori cerca pero era imposible evitarlo. Poco a poco se quedo dormida, no sabía si era de cansancio o por el simple hecho de poder sentir el calor de Tori pero se durmió profundamente.

Jade despertó al no sentir el cuerpo de la morena a su lado, cuando abrió los ojos se la encontró con él desayuno en mano y observándola.

 **-Buenos días, dormilona-** saludo la mitad latina

 **-Buenos días, qué horas son-**

 **-Las 10 de la mañana-** informó Tori poniendo la bandeja cerca de Jade, sin pensarlo sus miradas se encontraron Café vs Verde azulado chocaron, Tori sin siquiera darse cuenta se fue acercando a Jade lentamente, Jade no impedía el acercamiento en lo absoluto al contrario fue ella la que cerró el espacio dejando que Tori la besara, dicho beso le hizo sentir un sin fin de emociones, le hizo sentir que flotaba. Tori pasó su lengua por los labios de Jade, está sin saber porqué decidió abrirlos dándole permiso a la morena que explorar su cavidad bucal, cuando Jade sintió la lengua de Tori tocar la suya gimió y se estremeció al mismo tiempo, sentía su cuerpo caliente y solo era un simple beso. Tori puso un mano en la mejilla y la otra en la nuca de Jade haciendo que él beso se profundizará, la morena estaba perdiendo el control pero cuando recordó que la gótica no recordaba nada se separó, estaba sonrojada, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, rápidamente se levantó de la cama.

 **-Perdón, perdón-** se disculpó Tori dicho eso salió corriendo de la habitación con él corazón latiendo aceleradamente y con unas enormes ganas de llorar y gritar.

Bajo las escaleras y se dirigió al patio trasero, quería aire, necesitaba respirar y pensar en lo que había pasado en la habitación, Jade la odiara, le tendrá miedo, no querrá volver a verla.

Jade por su parte estaba estupefacta, aún sentía la sensación de tener los labios de Tori sobre los de suyos, aún sentía las mariposas en él estomago pero más que mariposas sentía un puto zoológico. Cuando salió de su estupor un nuevo recuerdo vino a su mente

 _ **Ella junto a Tori sentadas a la orilla de la playa, tomadas de las manos disfrutando de un momento a solas, sin interrupciones de ninguna índole, Tori se acercaba a ella y la besó con tanta ternura, tanto amor y tanta adoración que la había dejado sin aire. Para luego separarse y decirle en un susurro que la amaba.**_

Jade rápidamente se levantó de la cama, quería ver a Tori y preguntarle sin ellas habían ido a la playa alguna vez. Bajo la busco por todos lados, por un momento creyó que la morena se había ido pero vio la puerta detrás de la cocina abierta, salió y ahí se la encontró recostada en una banca.

 **-Vega-** llamó Jade inmediatamente Tori se levantó buscando qué decirle a la gótica **-quiero que me digas si es verdad o no-**

 **-Qué cosa-** preguntó Tori temerosa

 **-Tú y yo hemos estado en la playa alguna vez-**

 **-Si hemos ido muchas veces porque-** el miedo se le había ido a la morena

 **-Hace un momento recordé, tú y yo estábamos en la playa, tú me besabas y me decias que me amabas-** le dijo Jade, al momento vio como Tori se sonrojaba furiosamente eso le daba a entender que si había pasado eso.

 **-Eso pasó una vez que nos escapamos de la escuela-** le dijo Tori sin siquiera atreverse a mirar a Jade a la cara se sentía mal por haberla besado sin su consentimiento pero no lo pudo evitar, necesitaba besarla, necesitaba volver a sentirla cerca y solo se dejó por el momento.

 **-En serio nos escapamos-** dijo Jade incrédula

 **-Bueno yo te rapte ese día ya qué te habías enojado conmigo porque una chica me estaba hablando, ese día te lleve a mi carro y nos fuimos a la playa te explique qué cosas había hablado con esa chica y después de un día entero ignorándome me sonreíste-** le reveló Tori con una sonrisa boba en la cara

 **-Vaya, tienes fotos de nosotras-**

 **-Si claro los álbumes están en la habitación-** Tori se levantó siendo seguida por Jade, ya se les había olvidado el tema del beso bueno a Tori porque a Jade no.

Entraron en la habitación encontrándose con él desayuno, Tori le dijo a Jade que comiera algo mientras ella buscaba los álbumes minutos después la morena se acercó a Jade con tres álbumes llenos de fotos ya que los demás estaban en el ático. Jade comenzó a ver página por página, foto por foto buscando recordar un momento. Habían fotos de ellas jugando en el patio trasero, fotos en la playa, fotos donde salian besando, riendo e incluso peleando, habían fotos con toda la banda. Vio las fotos de la graduación. Hasta que se encontró con una foto donde ella y Tori estaban desnudas solo cubiertas por unas sábanas blancas, ella descansando plácidamente en el pecho de la morena mientras que está la tenía agarrada de la cintura, el rostro de Jade era un poema, estaba totalmente rojo capaz y le hacía competencia a un tomate.

 **-Qui….quien….tomó esta foto-** preguntó Jade ya que Tori veía otras fotos

 **-Cuál-** preguntó la mitad latina despreocupada

 **-Esta-** dijo enseñándole la foto cosa que causo que la morena se sonrojara furiosamente

 **-Esa..esa la tomo Trina...una vez que se coló cuando vivíamos en un apartamento, ella dijo qué nos veíamos muy tiernas y que por eso la había tomado. Tú me dijiste que conservará la foto y ahí está-**

 **-Entonces tú y yo hemos estado muchas veces juntas-** Tori no sabía qué responder

 **-Si-** dijo casi inaudible

Jade siguió viendo más fotos y pequeños recuerdos venían a su mente hasta qué

 _ **Jade llegaba al nuevo apartamento que compartía con su novia mitad latina, busco a su novia hasta que la encontró en la cama dormida solo en ropa interior ya que el clima estaba caliente, se acercó a la cama y la observó, para la gótica ver a su novia dormir era hermoso siempre podría disfrutar de los pucheros que está hacia. Nunca pensó que las cosas iban a tomar otro rumbo, se sentó a horcajadas sobre Tori, empezó a acariciar el rostro, delineando cada rasgo de está viendo cómo se sonrojaba bajo su tacto eso le encantaba y más que encantar le fascinaba sabía qué era la única que provocaba eso en la mitad latina. Bajo su rostro hasta quedar cerca del de la morena y sin más la beso lentamente, delicadamente, tiernamente hasta que poco a poco sintió con era correspondida. Sintió como Tori roso sus labios con la lengua pidiéndole permiso para entrar, ella no lo dudo y entreabrió sus labios dejando que la lengua de Tori la explorará, gimió cuando sus lenguas se encontraron empezando una batalla campal por ver quien obtenía el control del beso. La excitación se estaba haciendo presente en la pequeña habitación, las manos de Jade viajaban por el cuerpo de la morena explorandolo sin pudor alguno, por otro lado las manos de Tori se paseaba de arriba abajo en la espalda de la gotica, no quería hacerla sentir incómoda. Pero todo se le nubló cuando sintió las manos de Jade en su entrepierna y no pudo evitar gemir en voz alta.**_

 _ **-Ja..Jade- dijo Tori rompiendo el beso con la voz entrecortada al sentir esa sensación, Jade solo sonrió ante la reacción de la mitad latina, desde hace mucho quería estar con Tori pero de una manera más intimida pero cada vez que empezaban a ella siempre le daba temor ya que sería su primera vez. Tori siempre la comprendía y jamás se enojaba con ella por dejarla con unas erecciones dolorosas. -Jade, hay…. que detenernos...no..no quiero que te sientas…. presionada- resoplo Tori con dificultad**_

 _ **-Pero yo quiero- le susurro Jade**_

 _ **-Estás segura- preguntó la morena a lo que la pelinegra asintió, Tori no le podía negar nada y ella también quería estar con Jade de una manera más íntima.**_

 _ **Sin muchos movimientos Tori hizo que Jade quedará bajo su cuerpo, se besaron nuevamente con más intensidad, con más pasión, lujuria pero a la vez con amor, ternura y con adoración. Tori fue dejando besos en el cuello de pelinegra haciendo que esta soltara suspiros y uno que otro gemido cuando sentía pequeñas mordidas en el cuello. Tori saco la camisa de Jade con mucho cuidado, dejándola en sostén él cuál era negro de encaje, la observo, se veía linda ante ella, sus respiración acelerada su piel teñida en un rosa carmesí pese a la excitación que estaba sintiendo "completamente perfecta" pensó Tori, la volvió a besar con más ternura con más amor, pasó sus manos detrás de la espalda de Jade y en un movimiento de dedos le sacó la prenda dejando a la vista sus prominente pecho, ante la mirada de Tori, Jade instintivamente llevó sus manos para cubrir sus pechos lo cual causó una risita en la morena**_

 _ **-No te rías, Vega- dijo Jade fingiendo enojo**_

 _ **Tori hizo caso omiso a las palabras de la pelinegra, se acercó a los labios de esta y los beso, poco a poco fue depositando besos en el cuello de esta hasta llegar a sus senos, con la mano derecha comenzó a masajear uno de los pechos sacando suspiros sonoros de su amada, y sin que esta estuviera preparada se llevó el seno izquierdo de esta a la boca provocando que Jade gimiera en voz alta, la sensación de la lengua caliente de Tori en su pezón la hizo ver estrellitas. Tori con su mano libre desabrocho el boton del pantalon de la gotica y se lo quitó dejándola solamente en bragas, se separó para mirar lo hermosa que se veía su novia en esos momentos.**_

 _ **A Jade se le hizo un poco injusto que ella estuviera casi desnuda y en un descuido sacó el sostén de Tori para rápidamente tocar y apretar los senos de esta provocando un gemido que fue música para los oídos de la gotica. Tori volvió a besar a Jade más intensamente, poco a poco y sin romper el beso sacó las bragas de la pelinegra dejándola completamente desnuda, Jade estaba a merced de la mitad latina. Jade observó y se dio cuenta de la inminente erección que su pareja tenía, se notaba que dolía porque los boxers se veían apretados pero sabía que Tori se iba a tomar su tiempo para que ella se sintiera segura y si no poder parar.**_

 _ **Tori fue depositando besos desde los pechos de Jade pasando por su definido abdomen hasta llegar a la intimidad de esta, Jade se tenso inmediatamente al sentir el aire caliente que escapaba de la boca de Tori golpear su centro, Tori no se pero más y paso su lengua por el centro de la pelinegra haciendo que esta encorvara la espalda y gimiera su nombre, la morena jugó con él clítoris de la pelinegra, pasaba su lengua por todo el lugar sintió los líquidos de esta mojar las sábanas, cuando vio que Jade estaba preparada se irguió para besarla. Jade busco la manera de no romper el beso y sacar el boxer de Tori él cual seguramente la estaba torturando, pero al posar sus manos cerca de ahí, sus dedos rozaron el miembro erecto de la morena haciendo que esta gimiera y su cuerpo se estremeciera, la gotica lo notó, sonrió para sus adentros y decidió jugar un poco más, sus manos rozaban el sexo de la morena sacando suspiros y gemidos.**_

" _ **-..Jade no..no juegues- le pidió la morena viendo a la gotica directamente a los ojos, Jade noto que Tori tenía las pupilas dilatadas debido a la excitación y él deseó que le recorría el cuerpo, sintió su cuerpo arder aún más ante eso, no lo pensó mucho y saco los boxers de la morena. Tori se acomodo entre las piernas de Jade pero le dirigió una mirada que saber si ella aun quería continuar o no si era así ella se detendría no la iba a obligar a hacer algo que no quería.**_

 _ **-Estas segura- pregunto**_

 _ **-Si Tori, quiero que me hagas el amor- Jade solo la llamaba por su nombre cuando estaban a solas**_

 _ **Tori aceptó poco a poco se fue acercando a la entrada de su amada la miro a la cara, no era que Tori tuviera experiencia no esta iba a ser la primera vez de las dos y tenía miedo de hacerle daño, pero cuando Jade le dio una mirada de confianza y seguridad lo hizo lentamente iba entrando en su novia, sintiendo como esta se iba poniendo rígida, Jade pasó sus manos alrededor de la espalda de Tori se aferró a ella, cuando Tori sintió una pequeña barrera de una sola estocada la rompió, sintió como Jade clavaba sus uñas en su espalda, levantó la vista y vio como pequeñas lágrimas escapaban de los hermosos ojos azul ahora grises de la gotica, sin dudarlo la beso para que olvidara un poco el dolor y se acostumbrara a ella. Espero unos minutos hasta que**_

 _ **-Ya puedes moverte- le dijo Jade**_

 _ **Tori asintió lentamente se fue moviendo en el interior de su novia, mientras la escuchaba soltar suspiros, sus movimientos se fueron haciendo cada vez más rápidos, sus respiraciones estaban irregulares, Jade gemía su nombre, no se reprime en lo absoluto y eso le dio a entender qué estaba haciendo las cosas bien. Por otra parte Jade sentía las caricias de Tori por todo su cuerpo, sintió lo cuidadosa que era, la gotica sonrió para sus adentros Tori siempre la trataba como si se fuera de cristal y se fuera a romper en él más mínimo descuido, la gotica se sentía segura en los brazos de la morena y más que segura se sentía amada,no duraron mucho, Tori sintió él orgamo de Jade, esta clavaba sus uñas su espalda y escuchó cómo gritó su nombre, poco segundos Tori llego a su orgasmo en el interior de Jade. Las dos tenían sus respiraciones irregulares, poco a poco se fueron haciendo normales, la morena salió del interior de la gotica pero sin quitarse de encima de esta, tomo a Jade del mentón para que la mirara**_

 _ **-Te amo- le susurro para besarla demostrando todo su amor**_

 _ **-También te amo- le respondió la pelinegra, sonriendole tiernamente**_

 _ **-Te lastime- pregunto Tori preocupada, Jade negó con la cabeza, las dos estaban agotadas Tori rodó a un lado de Jade y esta se acomodo en el pecho de esta mientras que la morena hacía caricias en la espalda de su novia lo cual la llevó a esta dormirse.**_

Jade se puso como tomate al tener ese recuerdo, ahora sabía de dónde había salido la foto que Trina les había tomado y él motivo del porque estaban desnudas, no pensó que de todos los recuerdos ese iba a ser uno. Tori observó la cara de Jade y se preocupo

 **-Jade estas bien, te duele algo o necesitas algo-**

 **-Estoy bien Vega solo tuve un recuerdo-**

 **-Qué recuerdo-** preguntó Tori curiosa

 **-No te lo diré es vergonzoso-** respondió Jade más roja aún sentía que en cualquier momento su cara explotaría, Tori decidió no insistir más cuando Jade estuviera segura se lo diría.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Amor y Protección

Ya habian pasado dos semanas desde que Jade había despertado y poco a poco iba obteniendo de regreso sus recuerdos, cada vez se desesperaba más porque en la mayoría de ellos Tori le decía que la amaba, en todos los recuerdos aparecía Tori cuidandola.

 **-Jade estas bien-** pregunto Tori un tanto preocupada

 **-Te puedo pedir un favor-** dijo Jade

 **-Claro-**

 **-Me puedes dar un beso-** ante tal pedido Tori se sorprendió

 **-No creo que sea buena idea, no quiero que te presiones-**

 **-Y no lo hago pero lo harás-** replicó la pelinegra, Jade había notado como la morena la cuidaba, como se preocupaba por ella

 **-Estas segura-** Jade solo asintió

Tori se fue acercando a la gotica lentamente, se miraron a los ojos Cafe vs un Gris que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en azul chocaron, la morena cerró el espacio besando a su novia, Jade sintió su mundo dar vueltas, las mariposas volvían a hacer acto de presencia en su estómago, su corazón palpitaba como loco, sentía su cuerpo arder. El beso era tierno pero poco a poco se fue volviendo apasionado Jade no quería parar pero lentamente Tori se alejó.

 **-Porque-** pregunto la pelinegra

 **-Aún no tienes todos tus recuerdos, no quiero que te sientas presionada te espere por dos meses, te esperare todo el tiempo que sea necesario porque te amo más que a nadie-**

 **-Pero si ya hemos estado juntas no veo cual es el problema-**

 **-No tengo ningun problema solo quiero que estes bien quiero protegerte, no quiero que te vayas de mi lado, no quiero volver a perderte Jade, no lo soportaría-**

 **-Y no me iré Vega, he recordado muchas cosas en las cuales siempre estas tu protegiéndome, amándome, mi cuerpo solo reacciona al tenerte cerca-** Jade se estaba desesperando

 **-Qué quieres qué haga para que no te sientas desesperada-** pregunto Tori, Jade se sorprendió la morena lo había notado

 **-Qué estes a mi lado-**

 **-Y siempre lo estaré, jamás me iré de tu lado. Por favor no quiero que te sientas obligada ha hacer algo conmigo de lo que no estás segura sabes qué no lo permitiré, seré paciente y quiero que tu también lo seas-** le dijo Tori mirando a Jade directamente a la cara **-no te voy a negar quiero estar contigo Jade pero para mi lo más importante es que tu estes bien-**

Jade sabía que cuando a Tori se le metía algo en la cabeza era imposible de hacerla cambiar de opinión, había recordado lo terca que era la morena. Jade acepto las condiciones de Tori pero eso no la hacía sentirse mejor, necesita recordar todo de una buena vez y volver a obtener el control de su cuerpo y de sus emociones. Jade se había quedado pensando hasta que escuchó las voces de Trina y Cat.

 **-Como estas Jadey-** preguntó Cat tan energética como siempre

 **-Mucho mejor y ustedes-** respondió la gotica

 **-Nosotras estamos bien-** dijo Trina **-Tori necesito hablar contigo-**

 **-De qué-** preguntó Tori viendo que su hermana estaba bastante seria

 **-Problemas de la empresa-**

 **-Jade, Cat les molesta si las dejamos solas por un momento-** preguntó Tori

 **-No, adelante-** le respondió Jade a lo que la Gatito rojo solo asintió, ambas chicas vieron como las dos mitad latinas se fueron al despacho de la casa dejándolas solas

 **-Como van las cosas con Tori-** preguntó Cat

 **-Supongo que bien, se porta muy protectora conmigo pero más que eso muy cariñosa-**

 **-Es normal despues de ver qué estabas al borde de la muerte, para después quedar en coma durante dos largos meses y perder tus recuerdos, este era el resultado que todos estábamos esperando por parte de ella-**

 **-Vega siempre ha sido así de protectora-**

 **-Cuando se trata de sus amigos si pero cuando se trata de ti es peor-** le dijo Cat sonriendo un poco **-verdad qué te ha dicho que te va a esperar el tiempo que sea necesario-**

 **-Si me lo dijo antes de ustedes aparecieran-**

 **-Y lo hará Jadey tenlo por seguro eres lo más importante para ella-**

 **-No la entiendo Cat, hoy le pedí que me besara y lo hizo pero luego rápidamente se apartó** \- Cat noto que Jade estaba un poco frustrada por las acciones de su pareja

 **-No te lo tomes a mal Jadey, ella siempre ha sido así siempre antepone tus sentimientos antes los de ella, tu siempre serás su prioridad-**

 **-Ya me di cuenta pero lo que más me frustra es que mi cuerpo reacciona siempre que ella está cerca de mi y no se qué hacer-** eso le dio un poco de risa a Cat

 **-Jadey se paciente hasta que logres recordar todo, Tori está siendo muy paciente contigo y la verdad creo que eso le está costando mucho-**

 **-Porque lo dices-**

 **-Porque desde hace casi tres meses que ella no te toca West y está haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para no saltar encima de ti para no hacerte sentir incómoda-** intervino Trina

 **-Y Tori-** preguntó Cat

 **-Está hablando por teléfono-** \- respondió la morena mayor para después mirar a su cuñada- **\- mira West para mi hermana eres su vida, cuando le llamaron qué habías tenido un accidente y que probablemente no saldrías con vida, vi cómo su mundo se vino abajo en cuestión de segundos. En ese momento no la vi llorar ni nada ella estaba en shock, cuando llego al hospital estaba desesperada por saber noticias de ti y si a eso le sumamos que somos estrellas públicas se le hizo una carga pesada tener que aguantar a toda la prensa detrás de ella-**

 **-Trina tiene razón, Tori tuvo que aguantar él verte en una cama de hospital conectada a muchas máquinas con la incertidumbre de saber si despertarias o no, las primeras semanas se las pasaba metida en el hospital, no iba al trabajo, ella se estaba alejando de todos nosotros su familia al no tenerte cerca-** le dijo Cat

 **-Me dolió ver a mi hermanita destrozada pero me tuve que hacer la fuerte para que saliera de esa depresión-**

 **-Qué hiciste-** preguntó Jade anonadada no creía que la morena hubiera llegado a tocar fondo si siempre se mostraba fuerte ante todos pero ahora veía que estaba equivocada

 **-Vine a la casa y me encontré en el sofá viendo a la nada, cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia me dijo que me fuera que no quería ver a nadie, todos los chicos estaban afuera y entraron. Me dolió en el alma pero le di una cachetada-** \- Jade se sorprendió ante lo dicho por la mitad latina mayor- **\- y luego la abrace desde que le llamaron nadie la había visto llorar pero cuando la abrace cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía todo nuestro apoyo empezó a llorar como niña pequeña, gritó y se dejó caer sabiendo que todos nosotros íbamos a estar para ella, le dijimos que tú no querías verla así. Poco a poco fue agarrando fuerzas de nuevo empezó a trabajar e ir a verte todos los días al hospital, esperando a que tu despertaras algun dia-**

 **-Tori ha sido muy fuerte Jadey, ella solo tiene miedo de perderte por eso te protege demasiado-** Jade solo pensaba en todo lo dicho por las chicas se dio cuenta de todo él amor que la mitad latina sentía por ella- **\- solo comprendela poco a poco las cosas irán cambiando-**

 **-Lo entiendo-** les dijo Jade a lo que las chicas asintieron

 **-Trina las cosas ya están arregladas mañana tenemos una junta, todos ya saben qué Jade ya despertó pero les comunique que ella aun no podía estar presente por problemas de salud así que Cat, tu y los demás tiene que estar presentes, yo también iré-** dijo Tori haciendo acto de presencia en la sala

 **-Segura qué quieres ir-** pregunto Trina

 **-No estoy segura Tri, no quiero dejar sola a Jade pero en esta junta necesitamos estar casi todos-**

 **-Tan importante es-**

 **-Si recuerda qué se discutirán los nuevos CDs que serán lanzados el mes que viene, además de las nuevas presentaciones para mostrar los nuevos diseños de Cat-** \- Jade solo observaba como su novia se ponía a hablar seria con respecto al trabajo y noto que se veía hermosa con el semblante serio

 **-De qué es la empresa-** preguntó la gotica

 **-En la planta inferior es un estudio de música, siguiente es la planta de diseños donde Cat hace su magia y la última es donde tu trabajas en las nuevas películas o dramas de terror-** le respondió Tori

 **-Ya veo-**

 **-Y de qué hablaban antes de que yo apareciera-**

 **-Bueno de lo protectora que a veces sueles ser hermanita-** dijo Trina con sarcasmo haciendo que Tori se sonrojara

 **-Bueno eso no lo puedo evitar-** se defendió, haciendo que las demas solo sonrieran- **-Trina les puedes decir a los demás que no falten a la junta-**

 **-Si Tori-**

 **-Trina es hora de irnos, ya sabemos mañana nos toca que ir a trabajar sin falta-** dijo Cat, dicho eso se levantaron y se despidieron

Las chicas se fueron a su casa, de vez en cuando se miraban de reojo sabiendo toda la situación.

 **-Jadey está un poco frustrada-** dijo Cat rompiendo el silencio

 **-Es normal, ayer Tori habló con él doctor y le dijo que West al verse fuera de lugar y todos esos recuerdos que la han estado atacando continuamente iba a empezar a frustrase-** agregó Trina

 **-Crees que logren pasar este bache-**

 **-Claro que lo harán Cat, ya sobrepasaron la muerte y dos meses de coma, solo espero que esas dos no vayan a pelear ya sabes les encanta llevarse la contraria-**

 **-Eso es lo que hace divertida su relación Tri, me preocupa qué Jadey no comprenda porque Tori es muy protectora-**

 **-A mi también Cat pero ya le dijimos lo que paso con Tori cuando ella estuvo en coma, West no es ninguna idiota sabe que no le hemos mentido-**

 **-Ella ha tenido muchos recuerdos donde ella y Tori salen juntas-**

 **-Eso es un avance para ella y también para Tori-**

Mientras que la casa West-Vega.

 **-Vega de qué se va a tratar la junta de mañana-** pregunto Jade curiosa

 **-Pues veremos cuáles CDs lanzar primero, luego hablaremos de los nuevos diseños de Cat y discutiremos cuáles serían los más apropiados para dejarlos al final de temporada, y bueno también veremos algunas partes de tu película-**

 **-Puedo ir-**

 **-Jade no creo que sea buena idea, ellos te empezaran a hacer un sin fin de preguntas te van a atosigar y no quiero que eso pase, además aún no hemos enfrentado a la prensa desde que despertaste los hemos estado evadiendo para darte privacidad-**

 **-Ya entiendo pero cuando podre ir, quiero ver dónde trabajaba antes del accidente-**

 **-Pronto lo veras Jade solo se paciente-** dijo Tori acariciandole la mejilla a la gotica- **\- poco a poco volveras a recuperar tu vida-** le dio un beso en la frente

 **-Esta bien pero Trina dijo que éramos estrellas públicas pero aún no se que es lo que hace ella, o André, Cat, Robbie y Beck-**

 **-Bueno Trina es entrenadora de Karate y modelo; Cat es diseñadora de ropas, actriz y cantante, André es músico, compositor y cantante; Beck es actor y modelo por último Robbie es maestro en tecnología-**

 **-Vaya veo que todos tienen su propio talento-**

 **-Si Jade pero no nos olvidemos de ti, tu eres guionista, productora y cantante-**

 **-Yo canto-**

 **-Sip en pocos dias saldra a la venta un CD donde tu y yo cantamos-** \- Jade se quedó atónita se estaba enterando de muchas cosas y le agradaba saber todo eso **\- vamos a descansar Jade mañana será un día duro por cierto tu madre vendrá a estar contigo mientras yo estoy fuera-**

 **-No hace falta que ella venga-**

 **-El doctor dijo que no era bueno que estuvieras sola mucho tiempo-**

 **-Yo puedo cuidarme sola-** dijo Jade

 **-Yo se que tu puedes amor pero es mejor prevenir-** a la gotica se le acelero el corazon cuando Tori la llamo amor

 **-Esta bien-** suspiro derrotada sabía que no iba a ganar nada

La mañana llego rápido, Tori fue la primera en levantarse para ir al trabajo pero se detuvo a ver como su novia dormía plácidamente sin ningún problema. Se sintió feliz de que no había ningún problema con la recuperación de Jade. La morena se dirigió al baño para tomar un ducha cuando salió Jade aun seguía dormida o eso pensaba la morena.

La gotica pensaba en lo hermosa que era su novia y no solo de cuerpo, también en sentimientos nunca pensó que alguien llegaría a cuidarla y amarla tanto como lo hacía la mitad latina, se sintió feliz de saber qué es amada. Pero tenía miedo Tori no la quería tocar, Jade pensaba que era porque quizás la morena estaba dejando de sentir amor por ella, o quizás había encontrado alguien más no sabía qué sentir con respecto a esos pensamientos. Se había quedado mirando a la morena pero sin verla en realidad solo se había perdido en sus pensamientos. Tori se sintió observada se volteo y se encontró a Jade mirándola y con una mirada de miedo, solo sonrió y se le acercó.

 **-Buenos días-** dijo Tori dándole un beso en la mejilla a la gotica cosa que hizo que esta reaccionara

 **-Bu..buenos días-** respondió Jade un poco nerviosa

 **-En qué piensas-**

 **-En nada-**

 **-Sabes que eres muy mala cuando se trata de mentir-**

 **-No te estoy mintiendo-**

 **-Jade hay algo que te esté molestando si es asi dimelo y buscaré una solución-** dijo la morena tomando entre sus manos el rostro de la pelinegra

 **-Estoy bien Vega solo un poco confundida-**

 **-Confundida porque-**

 **-Tu siempre te alejas de mi-** Tori ya iba entendiendo el miedo de la gotica

 **-Ya entiendo por donde va la cosa-** \- dijo Tori sentándose en la cama viendo directamente a Jade a los ojos- **\- no es que me aleje de ti eso es imposible, tú estuviste dos meses dormida, hace poco despertaste sin ningún recuerdo, se que Trina y Cat de han de haber dicho algo de lo que paso cuando no estuviste conmigo y no quiero que te sientas culpable o responsable. Yo solo quiero que tu no sientas que te presione o qué quiero que hagas lo que yo digo Jade, siempre has sido una mujer muy independiente, segura de ti misma y yo solo quiero que recuperes todo lo que perdiste en esos dos meses-**

 **-Te entiendo pero-**

 **-Lo sé Jade-** Jade solo se le quedo viendo a la morena cuando

 _ **-Tori quiero una familia- dijo Jade muy seria**_

 _ **-A qué te refieres- preguntó Tori dejando los papeles que tenía en mano**_

 _ **-Quiero tener una familia contigo, quiero tener un hijo- Tori sonrió y solo se acercó a abrazar a la gotica para después darle un beso y darle a entender qué estaba de acuerdo con tener una familia**_

 **-Vega todavía sigue en pie lo de tener una familia-** dejó salir la gotica haciendo que Tori dejará de arreglarse para voltear a verla

 **-Recuerdas eso-** pregunto estática

 **-Lo recordé hace un momento-** \- dijo Jade - **porque-** \- pregunto después

 **-Eso me lo dijiste semanas antes del accidente-**

 **-Pero dime sigue en pie verdad-**

 **-Claro que sigue en pie-** dijo Tori sonriendo abiertamente haciendo que Jade se sonrojara

Jade y Tori bajaron a la cocina para desayunar, por su parte Jade quería seguir durmiendo pero se quería despedir de su novia. Tori terminó de desayunar en eso tocaron el timbre cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con la madre de Jade.

 **-Buenos días Elizabeth-** saludo Tori

 **-Buenos días Tori, dónde está mi hija-**

 **-Está en la cocina-**

Las dos mujeres llegaron a la cocina encontrándose a Jade jugando con él tenedor. Elizabeth saludo a su hija, empezaron a hablar hasta que Tori les dijo que ya se iba y que quizás volvería un poco tarde pero que si se presentaba una emergencia qué no dudaran en llamarla, Elizabeth asintió pero Jade le dijo que no era necesario que se preocupara tanto. Tori salió de su casa hacia la empresa, en el camino Trina le llamó para informarle que todos ya iban de camino también.

Jade seguía en la cocina con su madre hasta que decidieron irse a la sala y comenzar a platicar acerca del pasado de la gotica. Jade hacía pregunta tras pregunta las cuales su madre respondía sin ninguna dificultad. Horas fueron pasando, Tori las llamo para saber cómo iban las cosas ellas le dijeron que muy bien. Mientras ella seguía firmando, leyendo papeles junto a su hermana y los demás chicos, hasta que por fin lograron terminar, ya eran las cinco de la tarde la morena decidió que ya era hora de volver a casa, quiera ver a su novia.

 **-Qué te vaya bien hermanita-** se despido Trina

 **-A ustedes también-** dijo Tori entrando al auto para dirigirse a su casa

Tori llego a su casa luego de un largo día de trabajo encontrándose con Jade dormida en el sofá y Elizabeth leyendo una revista

 **-Ya llegue-** susurro Tori lo suficientemente fuerte para que Elizabeth la escuchara y Jade no despertara

 **-Como te fue-**

 **-Un poco cansado pero bien y como han ido las cosas por aquí-**

 **-Todo en orden Tori, ha hecho muchas preguntas también me dijo qué ha recordado algunas cosas de cuando era una niña-**

 **-Esas son buenas nuevas poco a poco ira recuperando todo lo que perdio-** \- respondió Tori viendo a la pelinegra dormir plácidamente- **Es mejor que la lleve a la habitación para que descanse mejor-** dijo la morena dejando unos folders en la mesita que había en medio de la sala

 **-Yo me voy tengo unos asuntos por resolver-**

 **-Gracias por cuidarla-**

 **-No tienes que Tori es mi hija y encantada pasó el tiempo que sea a su lado-** Tori asintió acompañó a Elizabeth hasta la puerta, la despidió, cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su novia dormida, la observo un poco para los ojos de Tori ella era sumamente hermosa, la tomo en brazos tipo princesa y la llevó hasta la habitación cuando la depositó en la cama Jade enroscó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Tori haciendo que esta cayera encima de ella.

 **-Jade, Jade amor-** \- susurraba Tori para que la gotica la dejara ir- **\- Jade necesito que me sueltes para cambiarme-** \- le dijo calmadamente al oído cosa que provocó un escalofrío en el cuerpo de la pelinegra, Tori sonrió ante eso amaba causar esas reacciones en el cuerpo de la gotica. Tori dejó de forcejear porque sabía que su novia no la iba a soltar para nada así que a como pudo se quitó los zapatos y se acomodo entre las piernas de la pelinegra - **\- mi marmota humana-** \- dijo Tori para después darle un beso a la pelinegra en los labios y quedarse dormida escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de esta.

Jade despertó sintiendo un enorme peso en todo su cuerpo cuando abrió los ojo se encontró a Tori encima de ella abrazándola fuertemente por la cintura, con el rostro escondido en su cuello, la respiración de la morena le hacía cosquillas. Acarició el rostro de la morena viendo cómo esta se iba sonrojando. Se quedó observándola un poco más y se dio cuenta que poco a poco la morena la estaba enamorando otra vez, con pequeños detalles, pequeños momentos pero sobretodo con los recuerdos en los cuales la morena siempre la cuidaba, la respetaba, la amaba de una manera pura, sincera y tierna. Su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente al sentirse enamorada de Tori nuevamente.

Tori se removió un poco dejando descansar su cabeza en el pecho de la gótica escuchando los latidos del corazón de esta, eso hacía que se calmara, poco a poco fue despertando encontrándose con Jade acariciando su rostro con la mano derecha y trazando círculos en su espalda con la mano izquierda, tales caricias no hacían más que adormecerla.

 **-Buenos días, amor-** saludo Tori más dormida que despierta, tales palabras provocaron un pequeño sonrojo en él rostro pálido de Jade aún no se acostumbraba a que la llamara amor.

 **-Buenos días-** respondió Jade con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa

 **-Sabes te ves hermosa cuando sonríes-** halago la morena

 **-Gracias-** dijo Jade apenada **-Vega te puedes mover-** agregó la gótica tratando de sonar tierna

 **-No-** le respondió Tori inmediatamente

 **-No-** repito Jade incrédula **-Porque no-**

 **-Solo déjame estar así un poquito más por favor, estando entre tus brazos me siento tranquila y segura-** dijo Tori volviendo a esconder su rostro en el cuello de la pelinegra y aspirar su aroma, tal acción provocó que Jade se estremeciera completamente lo cual Tori sintió

Jade dejó que Tori se quedara encima de ella un poco mas , Tori sonrió al sentir que Jade no se enojaba con ella, la pelinegra siguió trazando círculos en la espalda de la mitad latina. Poco a poco se fueron adormeciendo las dos, el simple hecho de sentirse cerca las hacía felices, las hacía estar tranquilas pero más que tranquilas las hacía sentirse seguras la una con la otra. Pocos recuerdos eran los que Jade alberga en su mente pero cada uno de ellos eran valiosos porque en cada uno de ellos fue feliz, tanto en su infancia como en su adolescencia. Recordó que Beck y Cat eran sus mejores amigos desde que tenía 7 años de edad, entró con ellas en la escuela compartía tardes con ellos dos hasta que los años fueron pasando hasta llegar a la High School donde conoció a André, Robbie junto a su títere Rex, al loco de Sikowitz y por supuesto a lo loca de Trina Vega. Poco después de un año de estar en Hollywood Arts conoció a Victoria "Tori" Vega su amienemiga. Jade estaba soñando pero a la misma vez estaba recordando la mayor parte de su vida. Pero...

Gracias a todos los que han dejado sus reviews me han dado mas ganas de seguir con esata historia. Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y espero sus nuevos reviews.

PD: Perdon si hay una falta Ortografica o Caligrafica eso se me da muy mal


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Siempre a Tu Lado

Pero sin saber como Jade se saltó 6 años de su vida para llegar al día del accidente, para llegar al momento que la dejó dormida por días largos meses, la pelinegra se empezó a remover incómoda en la cama cosa que hizo que su compañera despertara, Jade estaba bastante inquieta; Tori sabía qué era una pesadilla así que busco la manera de despertarla.

 _ **Jade acaba de salir de la empresa quería tener una cena con Tori. La morena aun se encontraba en la empresa firmando unos papeles cuando recibió la llamada de Jade diciéndole que la espera en casa qué no se fuera tardar, la mitad latina sonrió bobamente al saber que su novia la iba a estar esperando para cenar, quizás ver películas y pasar un tiempo juntas ya que últimamente el trabajo no las dejaba tener un tiempo a solas.**_

 _ **Jade iba pensando en que hacer de cenar pero no se le ocurría nada pensó en pasar a comprar algunas cosas y quizás en el camino se le ocurriría algo y a si sorprender a su amada novia, cuando el semáforo se puso en verde prosiguió a seguir su camino pero cuando llego a mitad de la calle vio una luz que la cegó por unos segundos para después sentir como su coche eran golpeado con brutalidad por una camioneta negra, tal golpe hizo que su coche diera vueltas estampandose con uno de los locales que estaba cerca, el movimiento del carro hizo que se golpeara fuerte la cabeza con él volando dejándola casi inconsciente y con una herida en la parte superior de la cabeza la cual le bañaba la mitad de la cara en sangre. Jade trato de buscar su celular mientras escuchaba las sirenas de la ambulancia, bomberos y seguramente de la policía, ella acababa de tener un accidente pero lo que más le importaba en esos momentos era escuchar la voz de su mitad latina pero le fue imposible tomar el celular y marcar el numero, su cuerpo no le respondía adecuadamente.**_

 _ **En esos momento los bomberos la sacaron del carro él cual estaba hecho polvo, no sabía qué estaba pasando se sentía aturdida, la cabeza le daba vueltas, veía borroso y lo único que quería era escuchar la voz de su novia diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien. La llevaron al hospital donde solo escuchaba los murmullos de voces, pero no lograba entender qué era lo que decían hasta que escucho la voz que tanto anhelaba escuchar la voz de Tori la cual sonaba con desesperación, todo pasaba demasiado rápido para Jade y cuando no pudo más cerró sus ojos y no supo nada.**_

Jade se incorporó violentamente en la cama, con la respiración agitada, una capa de sudor en su frente encontrándose con Tori viéndola muy preocupada.

 **-Jade que pasa-**

Jade no respondió solo atino por lanzarse a los brazos de la morena, la cual al ver que estaba no se calmaba, la rodeo con sus brazos apretándola a su cuerpo, dejando pequeños besos en la parte posterior cabeza de la pelinegra y trazando pequeños círculos en su espalda para tratar de tranquilizarla.

 **-Jade, amor qué fue lo que soñaste-** preguntó Tori con voz gentil y tierna pero a la vez con preocupación

 **-El….acc...ident..e-** dijo Jade con la voz entrecortada por los sollozos, Tori no pregunto más y solo optó por abrazarla, por apegarse más a ella para que la pelinegra se sintiera segura, poco a poco los sollozos de Jade fueron desapareciendo más sin embargo Tori no dejo de abrazarla. Jade por su parte se sentía segura, se tranquilizo al ver que la morena no le hacía preguntas solo la abrazaba como si él mundo dependiera de eso.

 **-Ya te sientes mejor-** preguntó Tori en un susurro gentil

 **-Ya, la impresión de todo lo que paso me asusto-**

 **-Quieres hablar de eso-**

 **-Aún no-** susurro la pelinegra

 **-Esta bien, quieres que nos quedemos así-**

 **-Si no te molesta, si-**

 **-Así nos quedaremos-** Tori no soltó a Jade y se acomodaron en la cama, ahora Jade estaba encima de Tori mientras que esta la mantenía abrazada por la cintura y le hacia caricias en la espalda.

Pasaron unos minutos donde ninguna dijo nada, Jade solo pensaba en lo que había sido su accidente y las ganas que sintió de escuchar la voz de la morena, lo desesperada que se sintió al saber que quizás no iba salir con vida de ahí.

Tori solo hacía caricias en la espalda de su gotica tranquilizandola, pensando en lo difícil que habrá sido para Jade verse envuelta en ese horrible momento. Siguieron así por casi 15 minutos.

 **-Amor, hay que ir a desayunar-** susurro Tori

 **-Me sentí desesperada, me dolía todo-** \- Tori se quedó quieta y callada sabía que Jade estaba hablando del accidente- **\- solo quería escuchar tu voz, diciéndome que todo iba a estar bien, que nada me iba a pasar, qué ibas a estar a mi lado pero no pude, quería llamarte pero mi cuerpo no funcionaba correctamente. Cuando por fin escuche tu voz me sentí en calma pero en ese momento perdí la consciencia-** relato Jade

 **-Jade mirame** -demandó Tori a lo que la gótica levantó la mirada- **estoy aquí contigo, en ese momento no pude pero ahora lo estoy y no me voy a ir de aquí, si quieres llorar tienes mi hombro para hacerlo, si quieres saltar hazlo y ten la seguridad de que cuando caigas yo estaré ahí para atraparte, si quieres reír hazlo yo estaré a tu lado compartiendo tu alegría, si quieres enojarte, enojate yo haré lo imposible para hacerte sonreír. Pase lo que pase digan lo que digan siempre estaré a tu lado-** \- dijo Tori tomando el rostro de Jade entre sus manos- **\- si quieres tiempo te lo daré, yo** _ **te esperare hoy y siempre**_ **hasta que decidas cual es el camino que deseas seguir y si quieres que yo te acompañe en el, si la respuesta es no respetare tu decisión, te observare desde lejos con una sonrisa en el rostro al saber que eres feliz-**

Jade solo se le quedo viendo a Tori directamente a los ojos, sintiendo como se le nublaba la vista debido a las lágrimas qué se le habian acomulado, las palabras de la morena habian calado hondo en ella causándole un remolino de emociones y es que se las había dicho con tanta sinceridad, con tanta seriedad pero a la vez con tanta ternura y tanto amor que era imposible no creerle pero lo también era imposible era no perder en los ojos color chocolates de la mitad latina. Jade sintió las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas para luego ser limpiadas por los pulgares de su novia, la cual le quitaba las lágrimas pero también le acariciaba el rostro, tal caricia hizo que Jade instintivamente cerrar los ojos para sentirla más profunda, abrió los ojos y sintió como la morena depositaba un beso en su frente.

Jade solo se le quedo viendo a la morena, esta le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, sus miradas quedaron fijas Café vs Gris, no se movían, no decían nada, no hacían nada, poco a poco Jade se fue acercando al rostro de la morena, esta no la detuvo cuando sus labios estuvieron cerca rozandose ligeramente, Jade volvió a sonreír y sin esperar alguna reacción de su novia la beso, Tori correspondió el beso inmediatamente dejándose llevar por los labios de la gotica, era un beso cargado de amor, ternura, gentileza, pureza pero sobretodo confianza, no había pasión, no había deseo, ni siquiera había lujuria solo amor, puro y sincero. Tori se fue separando de Jade lentamente, abrió los ojos y vio como la pelinegra los iba abriendo lentamente.

 **-Te amo-** le susurro, no espero una respuesta de su compañera y la volvió a besar para demostrarle que las palabras que había dicho eran totalmente sinceras y que venían desde lo más profundo de su ser, Jade sintió su mundo dar vueltas, mariposas en el estómago, se sintió flotar y soñar al mismo tiempo, no era la única Tori sintió lo mismo pero se sentía con mucha suerte de volver a tener a la persona que más amaba junto a ella, después de ver como esta se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, se sentía dichosa de ver que su compañera aun sin memoria se mantenía a su lado pero a la vez se sentía vulnerable porque se dio cuenta que en cualquier momento la podría perder y si eso pasaba no iba a ser capaz de soportarlo, sabía que no iba a ser capaz de volver a vivir el infierno que vivió cuando Jade estuvo en una cama de hospital sin hablarle, sin sonreírle, sin llamarle Vega, sin llamarle Tori cuando estaban a solas en esos momentos de intimidad, sin pelear con ella para llevarle la contraria sabía que no iba a poder vivir sin eso. Se volvieron a separar y solo se observaron olvidando todo lo que las rodeaba, olvidando inclusive sus nombres. Ahora solo eran dos simples mujeres enamoradas tratando de disfrutar de un momento tranquilo, un momento lleno de paz, de amor y paciencia.

Jade quiso responderle a Tori

 **-Tori yo-**

 **-No hace falta que me respondas Jade, no es obligación decir que me amas hazlo cuando te sientas segura, cuando lo sientas en lo más profundo de tu ser-** susurro Tori

Jade asintió y se acurruco en los brazos de la morena escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de esta, sintiendo como la mitad latina la apretaba más a su cuerpo. Sonrió para sus adentros no sabía ni cómo ni porqué pero estar así junto a la morena la hacía sentir feliz, aspiró el aroma a vainilla que la morena desprendía causando que esta se estremeciera, poco a poco se fue adormeciendo nuevamente hasta qué

 **-Si queres una marmota humana-** se burló Tori

 **-No es mi culpa que dormir sea tan delicioso-** se defiendo la gotica acomodándose mejor en los brazos de su novia

 **-Lo se pero hay que ir a desayunar me muero de hambre-** dijo Tori haciendo pucheros los cuales hicieron reír a la gotica, después de recordar un momento de tristeza y miedo la mitad latina la hacía reír solo con un simple gesto.

 **-Bien, bien vamos a desayunar-** dijo Jade levantándose

Jade se levantó y hasta en ese momento pudo observar que Tori aun andaba con la ropa con la que se había ido al trabajo.

 **-Porque aun nadas vestida con la ropa con las que fuiste a trabajar-** preguntó Jade curiosa

 **-Bueno ayer que vine te encontré dormida en el sofa, asi que para que descansaras mejor te cargue hasta aquí pero cuando te deje en la cama me tomaste por el cuello y no me soltaste-** le reveló la morena mientras buscaba algo como para ponerse.

 **-Perdón...no sabía lo qué estaba haciendo-** se disculpó la pelinegra apenada

 **-Esta bien hacía mucho que no dormíamos así-** respondió la morena

Jade busco ropa más cómoda, bajo a la cocina siendo seguida por Tori.

 **-Dime Vega como es que la loca de tu hermana terminó siendo pareja de Kitty Cat-** pregunto Jade había recordado la mayoría de cosas pero ella quería más detalles

 **-La verdad al principio me sorprendió ver a Trina sentándose en la misma mesa que nosotros ella jamás se sentaba ahí-** \- respondió la morena mientras preparaba unos panqueques- **Ya sabes Trina pues es...Trina, es mi hermana y todo pero ella es rara**

 **-Tu también eres rara Vega supongo que eso es genético-** se burló Jade

 **-Hey…. bueno quizás tengas razón pero a lo que iba-**

 _ **Tori y los demás miembros de la banda se dirigían a su mesa favorita para almorzar, todos tomaron sus respectivos asientos, André junto a Robbie y Rex, Cat sola frente a Jade, Beck solo ya que hacia dos meses habian terminado con Jade, Jade y Tori se sentaban juntas lo cual preocupaba a los demás ya que ellas dos eran una bomba de tiempo juntas. Porque? Porque se la pasaban peleando como perros y gatos, lo cual siempre les daba miedo porque la morena siempre le paraba frente a la gótica sin importarle si está andaba o no un parte de tijeras en alguna parte de su vestimenta.**_

 _ **Pero dejando de lado las peleas de esos dos, todos se miraban raros entre ellos ya que la hermana mayor de la morena se había ido a sentar con ellos en la mesa**_

 _ **-Bien Trina qué es lo que te pasa- preguntó Tori preocupada**_

 _ **-Nada porque- respondió la Vega mayor sin más**_

 _ **-Tu nunca te sientas con nosotras y eso es raro-**_

 _ **-Tiene algo de malo que me siente hoy aquí-**_

 _ **-No solo que nunca lo habías hecho y pues pensé que algo andaba mal-**_

 _ **-Todo está bien Tori-**_

 _ **Trina había dicho que nada le pasaba y en realidad era así solo que quería pasar más tiempo con su hermana ya que se había dado cuenta de que su relación era un poco lejana. Trina y Tori siempre habían sido muy unidas ya que la morena mayor siempre cuidaba de su hermana debido a la complexión de su cuerpo, sus padres les habían pedido que siempre se mantuvieran juntas a pesar de las peleas que llegaron a tener, como todos los hermanos siempre iban a haber diferencias y en ellas más pero tenían que saber cómo resolver esas pequeñas diferencias.**_

 _ **Desde que Trina había entrado a Hollywood Arts se había distanciado de Tori y ahora qué su hermana había ingresó a la misma escuela pensó en que sería buena idea pasar un tiempo juntas conociendo a los amigos de ella, más no sabía Trina que entre los amigos de su hermana iba a encontrar a la persona que le iba a demostrar la pureza del amor.**_

 _ **De todos las personas sentadas en esa mesa con la primera en forjar una amistad fue con Cat, luego Andre, Robbie, Beck y quizás un poquito con Rex, con la que si mantenía una guerra constante era con Jade porque? Porque esta le hacía la vida imposible a su hermana y a ella también.**_

 _ **Día tras día Trina se sentaba con la banda llegando a formar parte de esta, todos la aceptaron incluso Jade, día tras día hacían nuevas travesuras, hablaban de cosas sin sentido y disfrutaban el tiempo juntos así la relación entre Trina y Tori volvió a ser más cercana pero entre Cat también había llegado a ser muy importante en la vida de la Vega mayor.**_

 _ **Al cabo de dos meses pasando juntos Trina se había dado cuenta de que se había enamorado de Cat, si Cat la chica pelirroja con actitud de niña risueña, tierna, amable, cariñosa. Trina no sabía qué hacer se sentía rara así que opto por hablar con su hermana**_

 _ **-Tori tienes un momento- preguntó la mitad latina mayor**_

 _ **-Sí dime qué pasa Tri-**_

 _ **-Qué pasaría si te digo que me gusta una chica-**_

 _ **Tori se detuvo a pensar a ella nunca le importaron los estereotipos ni nada de eso. Ella siempre pensaba que las personas deberían enamorarse independientemente de que si tienen penes o vaginas lo unico que deberia importar serian los sentimientos de las personas y nada más.**_

 _ **-No pasaría nada Tri porque-**_

 _ **-Es..que me gusta Cat-**_

 _ **-Un momento estamos hablando de Cat nuestra amiga pelirroja verdad-**_

 _ **-Claro idiota cuantas Cat hay en HA-**_

 _ **-Perdon pero en serio te gusta ella-**_

 _ **-Esa es tu reacción, no vas a gritar o a decirme que eso no es bueno que no es correcto- dijo Trina incrédula**_

 _ **-Mira Tri para él que estes con una mujer o un hombre no me interesas lo único que me importa es que tu seas feliz y punto y si tu felicidad esta al lado de Cat por mi esta bien-**_

 _ **-No te da vergüenza-**_

 _ **-Katrina Vega déjate de miedos por una vez en tu vida si, para mi eso es irrelevante y lo sabes si te gusta Cat y te has enamorado de ella bien por ti, bien por ella-**_

 _ **Trina estaba feliz de que su hermana la aceptara pero ahora estaba en la reacción de sus padres qué pensaran ellos de eso cómo reaccionaran**_

 _ **-Cómo crees qué sea la reacción mama y papa cuando se los diga-**_

 _ **-Ellos te diran lo mismo que yo Tri, ahora lo más importante de todo esto Cat sabe qué te gusta- La morena mayor negó - Y qué estás esperando para decirle-**_

 _ **-No se si me corresponderá Tori, además primero quería hablar contigo ayúdame no sé qué hacer-**_

 _ **Tori se le quedo viendo a su hermana como si le salieran tres cabezas o algo por le estilo, ella jamás le pedía ayuda en cuestiones amorosas pero ahora lo estaba haciendo y no sabía qué decir**_

 _ **-En qué puedo ayudar- pregunto Tori**_

 _ **-No lo se por eso te pregunto-**_

 _ **-Bueno hazlo fácil Tri ve habla con ella dicelo y si te dice que no te corresponde pues enamorala hermanita, o me vas a decir qué te vas a dar por vencida a la primera- aconsejo Tori. Trina solo asintió un poco más entusiasmada.**_

 _ **Pasó la primera semana y Trina aun no le había dicho a Cat que le gusta, Tori le dijo que si no lo hacía lo antes posible Robbie le iba a ganar ya que este también estaba interesado en la Gatito Rojo. Tal cosa hizo que Trina le hiciera caso en el almuerzo le pidió a Cat si podía hablar con ella a solas a lo cual la Gatito rojo le dijo que si.**_

 _ **Las dos chicas entraron en la escuela Trina la llevó a la terraza de la escuela para hablar con ella ya cuando se aseguro de estuvieran solas**_

 _ **-Cat tengo algo importante qué decirte por favor escúchame- dijo Trina jugando con sus dedos, en algunos momentos Cat podía portarse como una niña pero ahora sabía que no era momento para eso si algo había aprendido de las hermanas Vegas era que cuando estaban nerviosas o tenían miedo de algo se ponían a jugar con sus dedos**_

 _ **-Dime Trina que es lo que pasa- dijo Cat sonriendole para darle más confianza**_

 _ **-Bueno yo..yo quería..mm..de-**_

 _ **-Trina respira profundo y dímelo me estas poniendo nerviosa- dijo Cat un poco sorprendida por la tartamudez de la morena**_

 _ **-Cat tu me gusta- dejo salir Trina haciendo qué Cat abriera los ojos como platos de la sorpresa pero a la vez sus mejillas se tornaron de un rosa carmesí, Trina había cerrado los ojos- Cat dime algo por favor- susurro Trina con la voz algo entrecortada**_

 _ **Cat no dijo solo optó por abrazar a la morena la cual se sorprendió por la acción de la Gatito rojo.**_

 _ **-Tu también me gusta Trina- dijo separándose de la morena sonriendole**_

 _ **Trina sonrió abiertamente ante la respuesta positiva que había obtenido**_

 _ **-Tu..tu quieres ser mi novia- pregunto Trina ya más confiada, no obtuvo respuesta ya que Cat la había besado dándole a entender que si aceptaba.**_

 **-Bueno y así fue como esas dos empezaron a salir juntas-** dijo Tori

 **-Espera espera-**

 **-Que pasa Jade-**

 **-Y qué pasó con Robbie-** Tori hizo una "o" con la boca a Jade no se le escapaba nada

 **-Bueno él no se tomo nada bien, dejó de sentarse en la mesa y empezó a hacerle la vida imposible a mi hermana. Poco después de dos meses tu y yo comenzamos a salir y pues para hacerle más daño a las chicas empezó a molestarnos a nosotras también aunque fue más leve porque lo que él quería era tener a Cat como su novia-**

 **-Cuenta qué pasó-**

 _ **Las dos chicas regresaron a lo mesa con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.**_

 _ **-Y esas sonrisas a qué se deben- pregunto Tori aunque ya más o menos sospechaba él motivo de ellas, tal pregunta hizo que todos los presentes prestaran atención**_

 _ **-Bueno eso se debe a que Cat acepto ser mi novia-**_

 _ **Todos abrieron los ojos como platos, Jade que se encontraba tomando café lo escupió y se les quedo viendo a las dos chicas.**_

 _ **-Es enserio Cat- pregunto la gotica aun sin creérselo**_

 _ **-Si es cierto Jadey- respondió la pelirroja**_

 _ **-Pues te deseo suerte Kitty Cat-**_

 _ **-Eso quiere decir que nos aceptas- pregunto Trina insegura**_

 _ **-Si pero si haces llorar a Cat mi coleccion de tijeras quedarán incrustadas en todo tu cuerpo- le dijo Jade con la sonrisa sádica a lo que Trina asintió rápidamente sabía que la gotica estaba hablando en serio**_

 _ **-Felicidades chicas- dijo André con un sonrisa en el rostro**_

 _ **-Felicidades- dijo Beck sonriendoles con los pulgares arriba**_

 _ **-Esto se va a poner caliente- comentó Rex dando a entender que si aceptaba aunque la opinión del títere no importaba mucho, los únicos que faltaban eran Tori y Robbie**_

 _ **-Cat te deseo suerte con el carácter de mi hermana, haber si tu puedes hacer algo con eso- agregó Tori, todos los demás excepto Robbie asintieron a lo que la mitad latina mayor les mando una mirada asesina y Cat solo les sonrió**_

 _ **Todos se le quedaron viendo a Robbie él cual solo se levanto tomo sus cosas y se fue de la mesa, algunos quedaron extrañados por la actitud del chico otros no por ejemplo Tori, Jade, Trina y Beck ellos ya sabían de los sentimientos del chico hacia la pelirroja. Ya a lo lejos solo se escuchaban los gritos de Rex diciendo que él quería ver los sexis besos entre las dos chicas.**_

 _ **Una semana había pasado desde que Cat y Trina habian empezado a salir, Tori como buena hermana y cuñada le había dado un nombre a la parejita ya que si unían el nombre de Cat y él de Trina el resultado era Catrina, sí similar al nombre completo de la morena mayor pero con la diferencia que la K se transformaba en C. La pareja estaba feliz con él dichoso nombre con él qué Tori las había bautizado.**_

 _ **En esa semana Robbie no se había sentado con la banda ni siquiera les hablaba, solo pasaba de lejos, Jade les decía que quizás él necesitaba tiempo para aceptar que había perdido la oportunidad con Cat pero no era así ya que la siguiente semana había empezado a coquetearle a la pelirroja frente a su novia, Trina no hacia nada ya que Cat le decía que no le tomara importancia en algún momento se iba a dar cuenta de no tenía oportunidad. Trina había aceptado pero cada vez eran más notorios los coqueteos de Robbie y eso empezaba a irritar a Trina.**_

 **-Momento Vega en serio Robbie coqueteaba abiertamente con Cat y tu hermana no hacía nada de nada-** pregunto Jade sorprendida

 **-Bueno Cat le había pedido que no hiciera nada y pues Trina solo lo acepto pero despues se empezo a molestar, digamos qué le comenzaron a ganar los celos y eso la empezó a frustrar-**

 **-La loca de tu hermana es celosa-** pregunto Jade incrédula

 **-Y mucho, ahora termine de contarte-** dijo Tori a lo que la pelinegra asintió

 _ **Ya un mes desde que todo HA había aceptado a la pareja Catrina, la mayoría estaba feliz de ver la pareja junta, no era que fueran las únicas lesbianas en la escuela pero ellas eran muy conocidas por toda la escuela así que no podían pasar desapercibidas.**_

 _ **Trina se sintió cada vez más irritada al ver que su novia recibía flores, chocolates, cartas en su Locker y no eran precisamente de ella si no de Robbie. Las clases pasaron hasta que por fin llego la hora del almuerzo.**_

 _ **Tori pudo notar que Trina no andaba bien pero solo ella lo podía notar obvio conocía hasta la más pequeña mueca de su hermana.**_

 _ **-Trina podemos hablar un momento- dijo Tori levantándose**_

 _ **-Hablar de qué- replicó Trina**_

 _ **-Si mueves tu trasero lo sabrás ahora sígueme- le dijo Tori algo molesta**_

 _ **Trina se levantó de su asiento y siguió a Tori los demás le restaron importancia quizás sea un problema entre hermanas pero Jade sabía que no era eso sabía qué se trataba acerca de Robbie.**_

 _ **-Qué te pasa Trina- pregunto Tori observando los movimientos de su hermana**_

 _ **-Nada Tori-**_

 _ **-Trina no soy idiota dime qué te pasa-**_

 _ **-NO ME PASA NADA- gritó Trina atrayendo la atención de la banda desde hacía mucho no la escuchaban gritar de ese modo, cuando observaron a las dos morenas se dieron cuenta de que la mayor estaba enojada**_

 _ **-QUÉ...DEMONIOS...TE PASA KATRINA VEGA- ciceso Tori a lo que hizo que Trina retrocediera había hecho mal en gritarle a su hermana sabía qué está odiaba que le gritaran y más qué le quisieran ver la cara**_

 _ **-Perdón Tori no quería gritarte- se disculpó Trina - es solo que no me gusta ver lo que hace Robbie porque no acepta que Cat está conmigo- terminó de decir frustrada**_

 _ **-Y no va a entender hasta qué tú o Cat le ponga un alto Tri. Ahora deja de andar amargada estos últimos días has andado algo insoportable-**_

 _ **-Lo se y lo siento Tori pero es que ahhh-**_

 _ **-Lo se no eres buena escondiendo tus celos Trina, se qué confías en Cat pero no en las cosas que Robbie está haciendo tienes miedo de que le llegue a hacer daño pero ten por seguro que no lo hará. Se que no has hecho nada porque Cat te lo pidió porque de ser tu ya le hubieras hecho una llave o le hubieras roto los brazos-**_

 _ **Tori y Trina siguieron hablando, la mayor le dijo a su hermana como se había estado sintiendo con toda la situación, la menor le dijo que fuera paciente que hablara con Cat para dejarle en claro a Robbie que hiciera lo que hiciera ellas iban a seguir juntas.**_

 _ **Las dos morenas regresaron a la mesa nadie dijo ni preguntó nada, Cat solo se abrazó a su novia y esta le correspondió el abrazo gentilmente. Horas más tardes las clases ya habian terminado, Trina le dijo a Tori qué iba a ir a una cita con Cat y qué regresaba hasta en la noche.**_

 _ **Trina le dijo todo a Cat y está comprendió qué había hecho mal en no hacer nada al respecto le pidió disculpas a Trina por los problemas que le había causado con eso, la morena solo asintio pero le pidio a Cat que hiciera algo o si no ella tomaría las riendas y le dejaría bien en claro a Robbie qué Cat ya tenía pareja.**_

 _ **Esa noche la linda pareja fue al cine, comieron helados, jugaron en el parque como niñas pequeñas, rieron se divirtieron, se besaron. Todas las personas que pasaban por ahí las veían con una sonrisa en la boca, todos notaban que las dos chicas estaban enamoradas. Rápidamente se les había hecho tarde Trina dejó a Cat en su casa y luego se fue a la de ella, cuando entró se encontró con su hermana sentada en el sofá viendo la serie Glee y con un tarro de nutella con manzanas cortadas en rodajas.**_

 _ **-Ya llegue- saludo Trina**_

 _ **-Como te fue- le preguntó Tori sin despegar la mirada del televisor y metiéndose una rodaja de manzana con nutella a la boca**_

 _ **-Muy bien hable con Cat y pues cuando veamos a Robbie hablaremos con él-**_

 _ **-Eso suena genial y qué tal la cita-**_

 _ **-Muy divertida- dijo Trina sentándose en el sofá con su hermana**_

 _ **-Me alegro Tri-**_

 _ **Las hermanas se quedaron viendo televisión todos modos el siguiente día era sábado, después de tres horas comiendo, platicando y viendos programas Trina se quedó dormida en el sofá Genial se durmió y ahora me toca qué llevarla a su recamara pensó Tori con una mueca en la cara, sin más tomo a su hermana en brazos, suerte que no pesaba mucho y la dejó en su habitación.**_

 **-Ahora entiendo como fuiste capaz de llevarme hasta la habitación-** comentó Jade

 **-Así es, tuve mucha práctica con Trina-** dijo Tori

 _ **El fin de semana había pasado volando, todos los estudiantes iban entrando a HA. Trina y Cat entraron riendo tomadas de la mano, pensaron en hablar con Robbie en la mañana pero optaron por hacerlo en el almuerzo. Iban tan desconcentradas hasta qué**_

 _ **-JODER VEGA FIJATE POR DONDE VAS- gritó Jade enojada ya que por accidente la morena le había tirado el café**_

 _ **-Si no te pusieras detrás de mí me habría fijado- le reprocho la morena con serenidad, todo el mundo se preguntaba cuando iban a ver a Tori Vega perder los estribos así como Jade**_

 _ **-PUES FIJATE PARA LA PRÓXIMA PORQUE DE NO SER ASÍ MIS TIJERAS VISITARAN TU CUELLO- dijo Jade**_

 _ **-No te tengo miedo- le respondió Jade**_

 _ **Las personas que estaban alrededor de las chicas empezaron a buscar refugio porque ahí iba arder troya, Tori había retado a Jade y esta no se iba a ir sin una venganza digna de ella.**_

 _ **-Ustedes dos ya parecen un matrimonio- comentó Trina**_

 _ **-De qué demonios hablas Loca- dijo Jade**_

 _ **-Se pelean por todo, se pelean hasta por una mosca ya digan qué se gustan y dejen de hacer tanto drama-**_

 _ **Tori y Jade aun no habian entendido a qué se refería Trian así que lo dejaron pasar, mientras que Cat las miraba divertida al saber que ninguna de las dos lo había notado. Si su rivalidad había empezado porque Tori derramó café sobre Beck y quiso arreglarlo y terminó en una mala posición ante los ojos de Jade la cual era la novia del chico canadiense pero después de demostrarle a la gotica que no quería nada de nada con Beck y qué está entendiera las cosas iban bien pero desde hace unas semanas las peleas empezaron a ser más frecuentes y Trina junto a Cat habian deducido que esas dos se atraen tal como los polos opuestos, claramente ellas eran opuestas en todos los sentidos.**_

 _ **Trina y Cat habian buscado a Robbie pero este al parecer no había llegado, así que decidieron hacerlo el siguiente día pero tampoco tuvieron éxito. Los días fueron pasando no encontraban a Robbie en el almuerzo, siempre llegaba tarde a las clases y era él primero en irse pero las flores y chocolates seguían llegando al Locker de Cat cosa que hacía rabiar más a Trina. La mitad latina mayor estaba qué le quería torcer el alma al chico del títere.**_

 _ **Tres semanas habian pasado desde que Trina y Cat querian hablar con Robbie pero nunca estaba. Lo que si habian notado era él repentino cambia en Jade y Tori ya se pelean menos y se toleraban más las Catrina sonrienron para sus adentros ellas ya sabían lo que eso significaba.**_

 _ **Las chicas dirigían a su almuerzo, casi toda la banda estaba ahí solo faltaban Jade, Tori y Robbie claro. Lo que se les hizo bastante raro era ver a Jade y Tori caminar juntas y reír, cuando las dos chicas llegaron anunciaron que eran pareja, Beck y André casi se atoraron con la comida, sin más les felicitaron.**_

 _ **Cat hizo lo mismo que Tori había hecho y fusionar los nombres de Tori y Jade dando resultado a JORI. Todos estaban felices con las nuevas parejas.**_

 **-Vega porque te detienes sigueme contando-** pidió Jade

 **-Tranquila a eso voy pero vámonos para el sofá-** las chicas ya habian terminado de desayunar

Buenas Tardes querdiso lectores espero que les haya gustado este capitulo.

Espero con ansias sus reviews


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Anécdotas

 **-Ahora si cuéntame qué pasó Vega-** dijo Jade

 **-Bien-** respondió Tori

 _ **Ya había terminado el almuerzo todos se dirigian hacia sus últimas horas de clases, cuando Trina iba por uno de los tantos pasillos de HA pudo ver a Robbie, le llamó**_

 _ **-Hey Robbie quiero hablar contigo- dijo Trina**_

 _ **-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo-**_

 _ **-Claro que tienes, desde que Cat y yo empezamos a salir tú le has estado mandando cosas-**_

 _ **-Y eso a ti-**_

 _ **-Me importa ella es mi NOVIA y quiero de la dejes en paz-**_

 _ **-Y si no quiero, las voy a demostrar que Cat no es así-**_

 _ **-Eres un idiota si crees que eso va hacer qué ella se fije en ti, ella quiere ser tu amiga. No se porque te portas asi eres nuestro amigo pero ahora te estás portando como un patán-**_

 _ **-Yo no la quiero como amiga, quiero que ella sea mi novia y eso quiere decir que tengo que competir contra ti lo hare-**_

 _ **-No se trata de competencia, Cat no es ningún trofeo, ella puede elegir con quien quiere estar- dijo Trina enojada**_

 _ **-Eso es lo de menos si no es Cat entonces será Jade- Trina abrió los ojos como platos**_

 _ **-Estas hablando de Jade West verdad, es la misma Jade West que yo conozco-**_

 _ **-Cual más va a ser-**_

 _ **-Ella está saliendo con Tori y además ella jamás te ha hecho caso-**_

 _ **-Eso es lo de menos-**_

 _ **-Robbie dejame decirte que Tori no es como yo-**_

 _ **-Por favor Trina estamos hablando de Tori ella no tiene carácter alguno-**_

 _ **Trina no sabía si reír o sentirse mal por Robbie, quería conquistar a nada más y nada menos que a Jadelyn August West eso si que iba a ser un grave error.**_

 **-Robbie quería algo conmigo-** pregunto Jade

 **-Si, dijo que eras algo imposible y que él amaba los imposibles o quizás solo era para molestar más a Trina-** dijo Tori

 **-Y qué significa eso de tú no eres igual que Trina-**

 **-Bueno...eso mmm como lo explico-** dijo Tori

 **-Vega habla que ya me dio más curiosidad-**

 _ **Robbie se había ido dejando a Trina muy sorprendida. La mitad latina mayor sabía que Jade no iba a aceptar ni una sola flor porque antes de eso asesina al pobre de Robbie y Tori bueno con Tori nunca se sabía qué podría pasar, ella era un enigma como se podria enojar o tan solo se podía reír, no se sabe.**_

 _ **El almuerzo llego rápido, Trina miraba a su hermana y a la gótica no parecían novias, actuaban como siempre las dos sentadas una al lado de la otra, se miraban de vez en cuando. Eso no era nada bueno porque actuaban de esa manera se suponía que eran una pareja.**_

 _ **-Ustedes dos en realidad están saliendo- preguntó la Vega mayor**_

 _ **-Si estamos saliendo porque la pregunta Trina- respondió Tori**_

 _ **-Es que no actúan como si lo fueran-**_

 _ **-Bueno que no actuemos como las parejas normales no quiere decir que no lo seamos- agregó Jade cortando una servilleta con sus tijeras**_

 _ **Tanto Tori como Jade preferían ser más discretas con su relación, no era que tuvieran pena ya todos en la escuela sabía qué eran novias pero debido a sus caracteres ninguna se mostraba cariñosa con público presente eso solo lo hacían cuando estaban a solas. Jade no era una mujer que dijera cursilerias, por otro lado Tori siempre demostraba su afecto pero respetaba los espacios de su pareja y de esa manera se evitaban peleas absurdas.**_

 _ **Trina optó por no decir nada referente a Robbie primero quería asegurarse de que fuera verdad lo que le había dicho, pero no era qué tenía miedo no ella solo quería evitar problemas.**_

 _ **Las hermanas Vegas se dirigían a su casa.**_

 _ **-Hey Tori qué pasaría si Jade empieza a recibir regalos que no son tuyos-**_

 _ **-Bueno no creo que Jade acepte eso y quien sea el que los envíe se puede dar por muerto-**_

 _ **-Tu no te sentirias celosa-**_

 _ **-No lo se eso depende de la reacción de Jade al ver los regalos porque-**_

 _ **-Bueno es que si ella empieza a recibir regalos que no son tuyos pues quiere decir que alguien más la quiere conquistar, alguien te la quiere quitar-**_

 _ **-Para mi las cosas son más sencillas Trina, Jade decidió ser mi pareja porque siente algo por mi- dijo Tori a lo que Trina asintió- de ella va a depender si quiere seguir conmigo o no, es decir si ella acepta los regalos quiere decir que ella está interesada en esa persona y lo que sintio por mi fue una confusión-**_

 _ **-Pero qué pasa si esa persona solo lo hace porque está dolida-**_

 _ **-Ahí la cosa cambia Trina no voy a permitir que nadie le haga daño a Jade. Ahora dime a qué se deben todas esas preguntas-**_

 _ **-Bueno...mm. nada solo sentía curiosidad por saber que opinabas al respecto- dijo Trina algo nerviosa, como había pensado con su hermana nunca se sabe había dicho que no haría nada pero despues decia que si.**_

 _ **-Aja, claro Trina y yo nací ayer, deja de jugar paso algo hoy en la escuela-**_

 _ **-Este.. como te lo digo-**_

 _ **-Pues empieza desde el principio-**_

 _ **-Hoy hable con Robbie le pedí que dejara en paz a Cat porque ella es mi novia pero él dijo que no lo haría y qué si no era Cat sería Jade- Tori se tenso al oír eso, Trina lo noto**_

 _ **-Tu querias saber como yo iría a reaccionar si Robbie empieza a coquetear con Jade, verdad?-**_

 _ **-Si Tori es que contigo nunca se sabe y la verdad yo quiero saber qué es lo que harás si Robbie empieza a molestar a Jade-**_

 _ **-Sabes qué Jade jamás le ha hecho caso a Robbie, y si ella se entera de que él está mandando cosas le va a clavar una de sus tijeras-**_

 _ **-Si ya lo se y eso mismo le dije a Robbie pero dice que no le importa. Lo que a mi me preocupa es saber tu reacción joder ya tu dices "no soy celosa" pero eres todo lo contrario-**_

 _ **-Trina esta vez no sera asi tenlo por seguro, yo confío en Jade y lo sabe pero también tanto Jade como yo somos dos personas celosas. Pero tu sabes que yo me control más con respecto a eso, Jade no lo hace-**_

 _ **-Ese es el punto hermanita tu y Jade son celosas-**_

 _ **-Yo no haré nada, ni diré nada Trina mientras Jade sepa como poner las cosas en su lugar yo no me voy a meter. Tu y todos saben qué Jade siempre ha sido una mujer independiente y que ahora está conmigo no quiere decir que eso vaya a cambiar pero si Robbie quiere pasarse de listo lo hare, se que él es mi amigo pero no voy a permitir que le falte el respecto a Jade-**_

 _ **-Estás segura de dejar las cosas a Jade, ella puede pensar que a ti no te importa que ella esté recibiendo cosas de otra persona-**_

 _ **-Yo ya hable con ella acerca de eso Trina no te preocupes-**_

 **-En serio eres celosa Vega-** pregunto Jade

 **-Si lo soy pero en eso tu no te quedas atrás-** le respondió la morena

 **-Supongo que mis motivos tendré** \- dijo Jade

 **-Yo también los tengo-** Tori estaba feliz desde hacía unos dos dias Jade hablaba con más confianza con ella

 _ **Una semana había pasado desde que Tori y Jade comenzaron a salir. Era el inicio de otra semana los estudiantes estaban llegando a otro día de escuela preparados para las nuevas actuaciones, nuevas lecciones.**_

 _ **Jade iban entrando a la escuela con cara de pocos amigos ya que se había dormido y no había tenido tiempo de tomar su preciado café, cuando entró se encontró con Tori en se Locker.**_

 _ **-Vega- dijo Jade**_

 _ **-West- le respondió la morena**_

 _ **Si se hubieran saludado así, hace una semana atrás todos hubieran pensado que una pelea se acercaba pero no era así esa era la manera de ellas en decir buenos días.**_

 _ **-Toma- dijo Tori acercando un vaso de café a Jade, la gotica se quedó sorprendida - tómalo es café colombiano te va a gustar-**_

 _ **Jade en el momento de escuchar colombiano tomo el vaso y se lo empinó, cuando sintió la cafeína tocar su boca gimió eso era lo que estaba esperando. Tori sonrió ante la reacción de la pelinegra ante él cafe ella sabía que la gotica ama el café más que a nada.**_

 _ **-Gracias- dijo Jade ya más calmada, cualquiera diría que era él fin del mundo ya que Jade West jamás decía gracias. Los cambios que estaban pasando entre las dos muchachas eran notorios no se peleaban mucho, Jade era un poco más tolerante y más tranquila, Tori bueno Tori seguía siendo ella misma solo que un poquito más seria.**_

 _ **Jade abrió su Locker y se encontró con una carta, al verla pensó que era de Tori pero al ver la letra en él sobre supo que no era de ella. Jade conocía muy bien la escritura de la mitad latina.**_

 _ **-Vega sabes quien dejo esto aqui- pregunto la gotica, Tori se giro y tomo el sobre**_

 _ **-Creo que es de Robbie- dijo Tori tranquila**_

 _ **-Y porque mierdas está esto aquí se supone que esto debería ser para Cat no para mi-**_

 _ **-Ven sígueme- le dijo la morena, en eso Tori tomo la mano libre de Jade ya que ella sostenía el café, la llevo al cuarto del conserje para poder hablar en privado - lo que pasa es que Trina habló con Robbie para que dejara de molestar a Cat, este le dijo qué no y qué si no era Cat serias tu-**_

 _ **Jade al escuchar eso se puso a reír, no lo podía creer**_

 _ **-Es una broma verdad-**_

 _ **-No lo es Jade- cuando Tori le dijo eso él rostro de Jade se endureció- lo mejor será que hables con él Jade y así nos evitamos problemas-**_

 _ **-Y tú qué harás Vega-**_

 _ **-Ya te lo dijo antes Jade, yo voy a respetar tus decisiones además confío en ti. Trina me hizo esa misma pregunta y lo mismo que te acabo de decir a ti se lo dije a ella. Yo no te voy prohibir cosas-**_

 _ **A Jade le gustaba Tori porque esta le dejaba hacer las cosas a su manera, además de que la había aceptado tal y como era. Tori le estaba dejando ser quien era, no la quería cambiar como en su momento lo intento hacer Beck. Beck quiso que ella fuera más sumisa, más tranquila, más dominable, en cambio Tori le decía que si hiciera lo que ella quería porque jamás la va a detener y se lo estaba demostrando.**_

 _ **Tori solo sonrió Jade le devolvio la sonrisa, se habian dado cuenta de que siempre terminaban metidas en el cuarto del conserje.**_

 _ **-Parecer ser que siempre terminaremos aquí- dijo Jade**_

 _ **-Supongo que este es nuestro lugar especial-**_

 _ **Tori solo se le quedo viendo a Jade mientras esta se iba acercando, se quedaron mirando por unos segundos, Jade hizo desaparecer la distancia entre sus labio y los de Tori, el beso empezó tierno pero poco a poco iba subiendo de volumen hasta que la campana sonó e hizo que se separaran.**_

 _ **-Hay que ir a clases- dijo Tori sonrojada, Jade solo asintió con una sonrisa boba en la cara. Solo en momentos como esos donde solo eran ellas dos podían mostrarse cariñosas y enamoradas.**_

 _ **Salieron del armario del conserje y la clase que las tocaba era la de Sikowitz junto a Cat, Robbie, André y Beck. Tori aun tenía la carta en sus manos cuando entraron al salón Tori se la dio a Jade.**_

 _ **-Hey Shappiro esto es tuyo- dijo Jade dándole la carta**_

 _ **-Es para ti- dijo él chico de lentes**_

 _ **-No se cuales sean tus intenciones y no me interesa saber pero no quiero este tipo de cosas en mi Locker, si vas a molestar hazlo pero no a mi porque si sigues mis tijeras visitaron tu cabello-**_

 _ **-No te tengo miedo-**_

 _ **Tori solo veía las caras de Jade pensando en qué se veía hermosa cuando estaba seria.**_

 _ **-Deberías Shappiro, además si quisiera que alguien me mandara estas cosas preferiría que fueran de mi novia y no de ti ni de nadie más- Robbie vio algo enojado a Tori pero esta no se había percatado ya que seguía viendo a Jade**_

 **-En serio te gusto cuando estoy seria-** interrumpió Jade viendo como la cara de Tori se iba poniendo roja

 **-Es que te miras bien-** dijo la morena cohibida, Jade sonrió con autosuficiencia le gustaba ver esas reacciones en la morena.

 **-Eres rara Vega y eso me agrada-** Tori solo sonrió esas palabras ya les había escuchado antes

 _ **-Y tú qué Tori no dirás nada- preguntó Robbie despertando a la morena de su trance**_

 _ **-Perdon decias algo- se disculpó la morena apenada**_

 _ **-No harás nada al ver que tu novia recibe regalos míos- todo el mundo prestó atención hasta Sikowitz que ya había llegado pero no había hecho ruido al ver lo qué estaba pasando. Y es que él loco amante de los cocos adoraba la linda pareja que hacían Jade y Tori por eso siempre les ponía juntas en todos los proyectos.**_

 _ **-Tendría que hacer algo- preguntó Tori confundida**_

 _ **-Pues es tu novia y alguien te la quiere quitar-**_

 _ **-Yo no tengo nada qué decir Robbie- todos vieron que a Jade no le afectaba en nada la respuesta de la morena- Jade es bastante mayor y sabe como arreglar las cosas, sabe qué yo confio en ella y se que ella confía en mí y con eso me basta-**_

 _ **Sikowitz al oír esa respuesta supo que era hora de interrumpir la apasionante conversación. Él estaba orgulloso de ver como Tori confiaba en Jade porque él sabía que lo que la gotica necesitaba era alguien que confiara en ella y la aceptara y por supuesto Toro como él le llama era la persona indicada.**_

 _ **-Buenos días mis queridos alumnos- saludó él maestro con su coco- Jade arregla tus problemas en tu tiempo-**_

 _ **-Y lo hago Sikowitz- respondió la gotica sonriendo ante lo dicho por su maestro favorito**_

 **-Sikowitz apoyaba nuestra relación-** pregunto Jade incrédula

 **-Si por eso antes de que nosotras empezamos a salir nos ponía juntas en cada trabajo aun sabiendo que nos podríamos asesinar la una a la otra pero jamas le importo o eso quiero creer-**

 **-Ese hombre está loco-**

 **-Si muy loco Jade pero de todos los maestros en Hollywood Arts fue al único del que le hable de mi condición física, él jamás me discrimino solo me apoyó, siempre me aconsejo e incluso me ayudó en algunas ocasiones que tu te enojabas conmigo-**

 **-Por lo que escuchó es una buena persona pero tengo una duda en ese entonces los chicos sabían de eso-** preguntó Jade curiosa

 **-La primera en saberlo fuiste tu, no te sorprendiste y a pesar de nuestras diferencias me aceptaste poco a poco los chicos se fueron enterando y nunca me dijeron nada malo-** dijo Tori feliz, Jade se sitnio feliz también de eso

 _ **Después de una loca semana entre las ocurrencias de Sikowitz, las escenas amorosas de las Katrina, los comentarios pervertidos de André y Beck. Jade estaba algo irritada y más que irritada cabreada porque en toda la maldita semana le habian llegado regalos de Robbie, de vez en cuando él lanzaba una que otra mirada e incluso llego a pedirle una cita enfrente de Tori, esta solo le dijo que por lo menos tuviera algo de dignidad y respeto, si Tori se llego a sentir celosa pero sabía que su novia no tenía la culpa de que él chico no entendiera qué estaba haciendo las cosas mal. Tori por su parte tranquilizaba a Jade y cuando esta le gritaba ella solo se quedaba callada, si odiaba que le gritaran y la gotica lo sabía pero Tori entendía qué a Jade le molestaba que Robbie siguiera fastidiandola a ella y a Cat.**_

 _ **-Te lo voy a decir de buena manera Robbie, no se qué es lo quieres pero si sigues haciendo todo esto te vas a quedar sin amigos, quizás sea muy difícil aceptar que Cat ya tiene pareja pero eso no te da derecho a hacerle la vida imposible- dijo la gotica**_

 _ **-Tu no digas nada Jade-**_

 _ **-Mira mocoso estupido, deja de meterte en las relaciones ajenas acepta que nunca tuviste una oportunidad con Cat y conmigo menos así que no quiero tus tontos regalos, ya madura quise ser amable pero no lo entiendes, tengo todo menos paciencia y en toda esta maldita semana tu has hecho que se fuera al carajo- estalló Jade**_

 _ **Todos los que estaban alrededor se asustaron y retrocedieron solo Tori se quedó donde estaba, ante eso nadie se sorprendió sabían que la mitad latina tenía el coraje suficiente para quedarse en él lugar que estaba aun cuando Jade estaba enojada, muchos creían que era por eso que ahora eran pareja.**_

 _ **-Jade cálmate- dijo Tori tranquila**_

 _ **-Pero es que mira lo que hace, lo único que le ha causado a Cat y a tu hermana solo son problemas y ahora quiere hacer lo mismo con nosotras-**_

 _ **-Lo sé Jade pero no dejes que el enojo te gane- dijo Tori tomando a Jade la mano- en cuanto a ti Robbie date cuenta de lo que estás perdiendo ante tu actitud, jamás pensé que fueras homofóbico- dicho eso Tori arrastró a Jade hasta el cuarto del conserje**_

 _ **Solo entraron al cuarto del conserje y Tori abrazo a Jade, la cual al instante correspondió esa era la manera en que Tori hacía que la pelinegra se tranquilizara.**_

 **-Bonita manera de quitarme el enojo-** se burló Jade

 **-Tengo mis métodos Jade y todos son efectivos aunque lo dudes-** se burló Tori también, tenía una buena lista de métodos para tranquilizar a la pelinegra

 **-Qué pasó con Trina y Cat despues de eso-**

 _ **Después de ese enfrentamiento entre Robbie y Jade nadie volvió a ver al chico ni siquiera en las clases. Cat se sentía mal por eso ella quería que Robbie fuera su amigo. Poco después de una semana Robbie apareció llego a la mesa donde estaban todos sus amigos, tal cosa los sorprendió no pensaron que él fuera a acercar.**_

 _ **-Este...yo quería pedirles perdón por mis acciones en los últimos dos meses- dijo él chico con tono triste**_

 _ **-Está bien- dijo Cat sonriendo**_

 _ **-Tú qué dices Trina- preguntó Robbie**_

 _ **-Solo deja de poner esa cara de pena quieres- todos rieron ante por la morena, no esperaba esa reacción de ella ya Trina...pues Trina la chica con un horrible carácter y él chico le había hecho la vida imposible durante dos meses. Robbie dirigió su mirada hacia la gotica que estaba jugando con él cabello de su novia**_

 _ **-Ya déjate de tanto drama y siéntate- se quejo Jade**_

 _ **Robbie se volvió a disculpar por todo lo que había hecho, los chicos le dijeron que todo estaba bien.**_

 **-Entonces lo disculpamos sin más-** dijo Jade

 **-Si, él siempre fue un buen chico solo que en ese momento estaba confundido-**

 **-Y tu no eres celosa Vega-**

 **-Eso lo dices porque no hice nada verdad, pero como dijo Trina yo soy muy diferente a ella, yo demuestro mis celos de diferente manera-**

 **-Me dirás como-**

 **-Nop, ahora vamos a comer que muero de hambre** \- se quejo Tori levantándose del sofá

 **-Oh vamos Vega dime-** se quejo Jade pero después algo en su mente hizo click- **pero si acabamos de comer hace tan solo una hora-** se río Jade

 **-Bueno yo amo comer asi como tu amas dormir-** se defendió la morena

 **-Un punto válido pero dime porque nunca me tuviste miedo-** preguntó Jade curiosa

 **-Bueno la verdad es que no lo se, tu siempre consiguias lo que querías y la verdad se me hacia injusto ya que ni siquiera te esforzabas así que nunca te deje las cosas fáciles. Por eso siempre peleamos-** dijo Tori buscando algo de comer en el refrigerador

 **-Así que solo lo haces para darme pelea-**

 **-Si además es divertido verte enojada-**

 **-Estas loca Vega-**

 **-Quizás un poco, Jade quieres ir a la playa el fin de semana-** pregunto Tori

 **-Si me gustaría pero tu no vas a ir al trabajo hoy-**

 **-No, ayer deje todos los papeles en orden así que hoy tengo todo el día libre-** dijo Tori acercándose al sofá con unas fresas con chocolate.

Jade le pidió a Tori ver una película la cual obviamente era de terror, a la morena no le gustaban mucho las peliculas de terror pero a su gotica si asi que siempre le daba él gusto.

 **-Te gustan las peliculas de terror-** pregunto Jade

 **-No-** respondió Tori

 **-Entonces porque las miras-**

 **-Para hacerte compañía, ya que a ti a te fascinan estas cosas-**

 **-Solo lo haces para acompañarme-**

 **-Si y también para buscar cómo entenderte mejor, digo si logro entender tu gusto por ver intestino volar por doquier quizás conocer algo nuevo de ti-**

Tori busco entre las películas una en especial la cual era la favorita de la gotica " _ **El Tijeretazo"**_ cuando la morena vio esa película por primera vez entendió el gusto que tenía la pelinegra por las tijeras pero aun así no lograba descifrar porque le gustaban las películas de terror. Tori puso la película y se fue a sentar cerca de la gotica

 **-Jade el fin de semana iremos a la playa, te molesta si invito a los demás-** pregunto Tori

 **-No para nada-** respondió Jade poniendo toda su atención a la pantalla

Buenas noches espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Mis mas sinceras disculpas por los errores ortograficos y caligraficos que puedan haber en este fic a decir verdad esas dos cosas y yo no vamos en la misma oracion siempre trato de dar mi mayor esfuerzo pero siempre va a ver algo que me salga mal. Gracias por leer y apoyar esta historia


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Celos

Las chicas habian terminado de ver la pelicula, se pusieron a jugar Domino, pelearon porque Jade decía que Tori le hacía trampa y viceversa. Cat y Trina llegaron a visitar y como siempre la mayor de las Vega molestaba a su hermana, cosa que hacía que Jade se sonrojara un poco. Al cabo de una hora André, Beck y Robbie llegaron. Tori los invito a cenar a todos, mientras Cat y Tori cocinaban Jade y los demás ayudaban a poner la mesa entre bromas, anécdotas y recuerdos.

Jade se sentía en familia teniendo a toda la banda en su casa, si ya había aceptado que era tanto su casa como de Tori, la pelinegra observó a Tori la cual estaba concentrada en cocinar; poco a poco se quedó hundida en sus propios pensamientos. Desde que había despertado Tori la cuidaba, la protegia, le daba su espacio, su tiempo. Y como había hecho hoy le prestaba sus brazos para sentirse segura, su hombro para desahogarse y sostenerse, su mirada para perderse y su cuerpo para refugiarse. Tori le daba todo eso sin pedirle nada a cambio, sin presionarla, sin manipularla por su pérdida de memoria, sin ningún reproche. Todo este tiempo Jade se había dado cuenta del amor puro e incondicional que la morena sentía por ella pero tenía miedo de que un dia la morena se cansara de esperar y se alejara de ella. Jade no quería perder a ese ser que sin pedir nada a cambio le daba todo.

Tori se sintió observada y noto la cara de confusión de Jade, le pidió a Cat que le echara un ojo a la comida. La morena se quitó el delantal y lo dejó en una de las sillas, se acercó a Jade y la tomo de la mano, sacándola de sus cavilaciones, la arrastró hasta la planta de arriba para ser más específicos a su habitación.

 **-Pasa algo Jade-** pregunto Tori, sabía que cuando la gotica pone esa cara de confusión era porque tenía alguna duda

 **-Nada porque-**

 **-Ugh si algo odio es que me mientan en la cara Jade-**

 **-No me pasa nada, solo pensaba en las cosas qué has hecho por mi desde que desperté y jamás me has pedido nada a cambio-** dejó salir la pelinegra sentándose en la cama

 **-Cual es tu duda-** pregunto la morena

 **-No se, siento que en algún momento te vas a aburrir de esperar-**

 **-Tonta-** \- dijo Tori mientras se acercaba a la gotica para abrazarla- **\- si yo fuera de esas personas crees qué te hubiera esperado dos meses con la incertidumbre de saber si despertarias o no-**

 **-Ya ha pasado un mes Vega y aun no tengo todos mis recuerdos-**

 **-Nadie dijo que los tendrías rápido Jade, el doctor dijo que eso tomaría tiempo y que por eso era bueno que pasaras mucho tiempo con todas las personas cercanas a ti-**

 **-Pero y qué pasa si no recuerdo esos 6 años que compartí contigo-**

 **-Si no los recuerdas haré qué los vuelvas a vivir, día a día. Empezaremos mañana-** \- dijo Tori separándose de Jade- **\- mañana irás conmigo a la empresa para que empieces a familiarizarte con todo-**

 **-En serio-**

 **-Si y asi de paso compramos unas cosas antes de venirnos a casa, el sabado iremos a la playa con los chicos-**

Jade asintió feliz sus dudas estaban siendo despejadas, no sabía ni cómo ni porqué pero Tori siempre lograba hacer que sus dudas desaparecieran por completo llenándola de paz. La pelinegra levantó la vista y se dio cuenta de él rostro de la morena estaba demasiado cerca, su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, poco a poco sin darse cuenta se empezó a acerca más a Tori, Tori solo se quedo quieta ansiando sentir los labios de la gotica. Sin más la morena paso su mano por la nuca de Jade cerrando el espacio que las separaba abriéndole el paso a un tierno beso, que poco a poco se fue tornando apasionado sus lenguas danzaban entre medio del beso, Tori fue recostando a Jade en la cama quedando encima de ella sosteniéndose sobre sus codos para no aplastar a la gotica con su peso. Jade pasó una mano sobre el cuello de la morena atrayéndola más hacia ella si eso era posible y la otra la dejo descansar en la espalda de Tori.

Tori se acomodo mejor y con sus manos empezó a tocar el abdomen de la pelinegra delineando cada parte de este, escuchando los suspiros de Jade ante sus caricias, poco a poco fue subiendo su misión era llegar hasta los pecho de su novia pero cuando estaba a punto de tocarlos alguien toco la puerta.

 **-Tori, Jade la comida ya está lista-** gritó Trina desde afuera, Tori dejó caer su cara a un costado queriendo tener super poderes y hacer desaparecer a su hermana por haberla interrumpido en ese maravilloso momento.

 **-Ya vamos Trina-** gritó Tori quitándose de encima de Jade

Jade se levantó con la cara roja, se acomodo las ropas y salió de la alcoba dejando a Tori sola, la morena por su parte necesitaba bajar un poquito su excitación ya se que notaba entre sus piernas.

 **Maldita Trina, si tuviera mi coleccion de tijeras ya las tuviera enterradas todas en el cuerpo** pensó Jade bajando

 **Joder Trina mata pasiones** se quejo Tori en su mente

Habian perdido la oportunidad de estar juntas, pero ni modo tendrán que esperar a que la ocasión se volviera dar. Tori bajo a la cocina, todos los platos estaban servidos y ya solo la estaban esperando a ella para poder comenzar con él banquete. La cena transcurrió normal hablaban de sus locas aventuras, ideas y las nuevas metas. Ya habian dejado el comedor y se fueron hacia él Living.

 **-Hey chica ponlos videojuegos-** dijo André emocionado

 **-Oh por Dios ya van a empezar con eso-** se quejo Trina

 **-Vamos Trina no seas aguafiestas quizás ahora si le podamos ganar a Tori-** dijo Robbie a los que André y Beck asintieron vigorosamente

 **-Ganarme ustedes a mi ja eso lo quiero ver-** dijo Tori con orgullo

Tori y los demás se levantaron del sofá para poner la consola y buscar los controles, los videojuegos

 **-Por qué Vega dice eso-** preguntó Jade

 **-Digamos que desde hace 5 años que los chicos descubrieron que a Tori le fascinaba jugar videojuegos la han retado y desde entonces ella les da paliza a todos, jamás le han podido ganar-** dijo Cat sonriendo al ver que los chicos se portaban con unos niños pequeños

 **-Ya veo-** dijo Jade riendo al verlos discutir porque juego poner primero, al final de cuentas se decidieron por Dragon Ball Tenkaichi 3, el favorito de la morena.

 **-Aver vamos a hacer esto más interesante-** dijo Beck

 **-Te escuchamos-** replicó André, todos los demás también prestaron atención

 **-Si yo le gano a Tori ella me pagara 20 dólares pero si ella gana yo se los doy a ella** -

 **-Me gusta-** \- dijo Tori- **\- espero que tengas lista tu billetera Beck-**

 **-Ja esta vez será diferente me he preparado para este momento-** dijo él canadiense con seguridad

 **-Hey chica qué tal si por cada ronda son 20 dólares-**

 **-Jo pero si yo pierdo serán 60 dólares, la que sale perdiendo soy yo-** se quejo Tori

 **-No seas mala Tori-** le regaño Trina a lo que la menor solo hizo un puchero en desaprobación qué hizo reír a todos en la sala.

Los chicos y Tori comenzaron a jugar mientras que Trina, Cat y Jade se dispusieron a charla y observar de vez en cuando a los demás.

 **-Vega dijo que mañana podré ir a la empresa-** dejó salir Jade viendo como Tori se concentraba para poder ganarle a Robbie

 **-Eso es bueno Jadey-** dijo Cat sonriendo

 **-Lo es-** replicó la gotica

 **-Jade, mmmm solo mantente un poco alejada de un tipo que se llama Ryder Daniels-** aconsejo Trina

 **-Porque-** pregunto Jade era difícil ver a Trina seria

 **-Digamos que a pesar de que trabaja en la empresa, Daniels y Tori no se llevan bien y él chico siempre busca molestarla y la mejor manera de hacerlo es acercándose a ti-** dijo Trina, Jade iba a replicar pero

 **-GANE JA EN SU CARA CHICOS AHORA DENME MIS 60 DÓLARES-** \- gritaba Tori de la emoción mientras que sus amigos aun no sabian como les había pateado el trasero a los tres- **\- bueno, bueno paguen paguen-** decía Tori feliz

 **-No es justo chica danos la revancha-** se quejo André

 **-Si Tori andale-** suplico Robbie

 **-Tori la revancha solo por esta vez-** agregó Beck

 **-Oh vamos chicos no sean asi yo acepte aun cuando iba a perder 60 dolares y ustedes solo perderán 20 cada uno-** decía la morena tratando de no reírse por haber ganado

 **-Idiotas-** \- dijo Trina- **\- sabían qué iban a perder para qué juegan-**

 **-Pensamos que hoy sería el día en que le quitariamos el reinado en los videojuegos-** dijo Beck sacando su billetera

 **-Se vale soñar-** \- dijo Cat riendo al ver las caras de decepción que tenían los chicos **-Tori deberías ser menos dura con ellos-**

 **-Si lo hago seria muy aburrido Cat además de esta manera me cobró todas las bromas que me hicieron durante la cena, un poquito de venganza no les hará nada-** se defendió la morena lo cual causó una carcajada en Trina y en Jade

Pocos minutos después Tori y los chicos siguieron jugando Mario Bro, las chicas seguían en sus charlas hasta que por fin Tori se aburrió de ganar y les dejo el control a los chicos, se sentó cerca de Jade y se les unió a la conversación. Ya eran las 8:30 de la noche así que todos se empezaron a despedir ya que él siguiente día tenían que ir al trabajo.

Después de que todos se habian ido Tori empezó a limpiar el desastre que había en la sala mientras Jade ayudaba a ordenar los videojuegos, cuando terminaron subieron hasta su habitación para poder descansar.

 **-Una tarde muy peculiar-** comentó Jade

 **-Un poco, los chicos siempre hacen que todo sea divertido-**

 **-Cierto, me sentí como en familia-**

 **-Ellos son nuestra familia Jade-**

Mientras en la casa Valentine-Vega

 **-Cat no te pareció qué Jade y Tori me querian matar o algo así-** preguntó la morena buscando ropa cómoda para dormir

 **-Si lo note, les hiciste algo que las hubiera hecho enojar** \- preguntó Cat, conocía los dotes de la Vega mayor para hacer enojar a las chicas

 **-Esta vez no hice nada, te lo juro Cat-** dijo Trina metiéndose en la cama

Las Catrina se dispusieron a dormir pero Trina aun segui con eso de que Jade y Tori le mandaron unas miradas asesinas y ella no entendía porque quizás mañana les iba a preguntar.

Jade fue la primera en despertar, la pelinegra se sentía entusiasmada por fin volvería al lugar de trabajo si no iba a hacer la gran cosa pero se sentía animada y nerviosa. Se levantó con él cuidado de no despertar a su compañera, sabía qué de las dos Tori tenía el sueño más ligero, al más mínimo ruido ya estaba despierta, se paro y observo a la morena dormir no sabía porque pero él verla así de vulnerable le da una enorme ternura. Sin más se dirigió a la ducha, se baño, cambio y bajo a preparar el desayuno ya que desde hace un mes Tori siempre era la que la sorprendía con comida deliciosa, ahora quería ser ella la que sorprendiera a la morena, además de que la mitad latina amaba comer. Cuando terminó de preparar todo lo puso en una bandeja y subió a la habitación encontrándose con que la morena ya estaba casi lista. Lleva puesto un pantalón negro de vestir, una camisa blanca manga larga que hacía resaltar su piel morena, un saco negro a juego con él pantalo y el cabello recogido en una cola alta. Jade pensó que se veía hermosa.

 **-Buenos días-** saludo Jade

 **-Buenos dias-** devolvio Tori con una sonrisa tierna en el rostro

 **-Prepare el desayuno-** dijo la gotica acercandose a la morena, Tori le sonrio y eso provocó que a Jade se le disparara él corazón, amaba ver reir a la morena pero también le gustaba verla sería ya que esa faceta no era muy propia de su novia. Jade y Tori desayunaron tranquilamente entre charlas, sonrisas y una que otra mirada.

 **-Es hora de irnos Jade-** dijo Tori tomando las llaves del auto y algunas carpetas que iba a necesitar ese día

 **-Quiero ir pero en serio tenemos que irnos tan temprano-** se quejó Jade con cara de querer seguir durmiendo

 **-Si, marmota humana hay que llegar temprano-** se burló Tori

 **-Esta bien, vamonos pero mañana no me levantes temprano quiero compensar las horas que perdi hoy-** respondió Jade siguiéndola

 **-Esta bien mañana te dejo dormir un poquito más que hoy-**

 **-Solo un poquito porque-** replicó Jade

 **-Mañana es sábado Jade, quedamos en ir a la playa-**

 **-Y si mejor nos quedamos aquí y dormimos todo el día-** ante eso Tori no puedo más que reír, negó con la cabeza

 **-Si quieres la próxima semana invernas todo lo que quieras, no habrá empresa o playa que te lo impida-**

 **-No suena mal la oferta pero conste ya lo dijiste-** dijo Jade a lo que la morena asintió

Ambas chicas subieron al auto, Tori comenzó a manejar mientras que Jade hacia una que otra pregunta

 **-Dime Vega como es que se fundó la empresa-**

 **-Mis padres tuvieron esa idea cuando Trina y yo aún estábamos en High School, ellos querían que tuviéramos un lugar seguro para triunfar y también que nosotras fuéramos nuestras propias jefas. Un día sin más empezaron a trabajar en eso le pidieron ayuda a la abuela de André, el hermano de Cat ayudó para que su hermana tuviera un buen futuro, los padre de Beck también ayudaron, los padres de Robbie también y por ultimo tu madre decidió que era buena idea que tu tuvieras tu propio lugar donde te sintieras segura de poder trabajar, con él pasar de los días la empresa nació, nuestro padres nos dejaron todo en nuestras manos-** relato Tori

 **-Pero en si la empresa a quien pertenece** -

 **-La empresa nos pertenece a Cat, André, Trina, Beck, Robbie, a ti y a mi, cada uno tiene un porcentaje de acciones. Sin importa nada cuando se trata de tomar decisiones siempre les hacemos en grupo para ver cuales son las ventajas y desventajas pero hay más accionistas en la empresa pero son minoritarios como por ejemplo Daniels Rider, sus padres eran amigos de los míos y cuando supieron que mis padres habian fundado una empresa decidieron invertir aunque no fue mucho lo que pudieron hacer ya que entre nuestras familias ya habian decidido no dejar que nadie más entrara para evitarnos problemas y por eso Daniels no tiene mucho poder en las decisiones que tomamos-** dijo Tori

 **-Vaya de una pequeña idea nació todo esto y hablando de esto donde estan tus padres-**

 **-Desde que Trina y yo nos empezamos a hacer cargo de todo ellos decidieron viajar por el mundo-** \- respondió Tori- **\- vienen de vez en cuando a visitarnos, bueno la vez que Trina las llamo para decirles lo de tu accidente pues al siguiente día ya estaban aquí preocupados por ti y por mi-**

 **-Ellos me aceptaron cuando tu y yo comenzamos a salir, digo por lo poco que recuerdo te hacia la vida imposible antes de comenzar a salir-**

 **-Si, a ellos los único que les importa saber es que sus hijas son felices. Bueno llegamos-**

 **-Es enorme-** comentó la pelinegra

 **-Y espera a que la veas por dentro-** Jade asintió y entraron al edificio

Cuando la pareja entró al edificio muchas personas se quedaron asombradas de ver nuevamente a la pelinegra, comenzaron a aplaudir de ver que la chica había superado al coma. Se acercaron a ellas y la felicitaron por su fuerza. Muy a pesar del genio de la gotica habian personas que la apreciaban por su trabajo y por su sinceridad.

 **-Bueno Jade el primer piso es para las grabaciones de los nuevos CDs y este es el lugar de trabajo de André y Robbie, aunque de vez en cuando toda la banda viene aquí ya sea para grabar canciones o para las nuevas fotos de los diseños de Cat, todo depende pero todo esto solo pasa en la ala este, en la oeste Robbie inventa nuevas app. Pero aquí se encuentra todo lo relacionado con tecnología y instrumentos** -

 **-Oh impresionante y qué pasa en la segunda planta-**

 **-Para allá vamos, en la segunda planta es igual que aquí se divide en dos alas, una es donde Cat hace sus diseños, y en la otra hay un Jodo donde Trina enseña Karate-**

 **-Loca de tu hermana sabe pelear-**

 **-Si Jade aunque sea difícil de creer por eso fue que entró a Hollywood Arts-**

 **-Entonces Trina es la modelo de Ca** t- aseguro Jade

 **-Así es, pero Beck también le ayuda con el modelaje-**

 **-Cada quien hace lo que más le gusta pero también ayuda a los demás cierto-** pregunto la pelinegra

 **-Así es Jade no importa cuán ocupados estemos con nuestros trabajos si nos podemos ayudar mutuamente todo saldrá bien, pero más que eso lo hacemos para mantenernos unidos ya que él trabajo nos quita tiempo-**

 **-Más que trabajo es pasar un rato en familia-**

 **-Sip, bueno llegamos al tercer piso donde esta tu lugar de trabajo y él mío-**

 **-Una parte es mía verdad pero qué haces tú en la otra-**

 **-En mi parte está la sala de juntas mi oficina donde me la paso revisando los contratos, los nuevos papeles, los permisos para hacer alguna película o sesión de fotos, todo depende de lo que ustedes necesiten-**

 **-Mmm ya veo y Daniels qué hace-** cuando Jade pregunto eso noto el cambio en el rostro de la morena

 **-Él es actor y modelo asi que ayuda a Cat y te ayuda a ti-** respondió Tori

 **-No te llevas bien con él verdad-**

 **-No, hace mucho tiempo tuvimos un roce y pues él se ha empeñado en arruinar mis días-** \- dijo Tori con voz cansada- **\- y se puso algo peor cuando tuviste el accidente-**

 **-Como peor-**

 **-Minutos antes de tu accidente tu y yo hablamos para quedar en cenar, él piensa que tu y yo habíamos discutido por algo, eso te distrajo y tuviste el accidente-**

 **-Porque creyó eso-**

 **-En cierta forma tu y yo nos la pasamos peleando pero jamás lo hacemos aquí ya que no me gusta mezclar nuestra vida personal con él trabajo-** \- comenzó a relatar la morena- **\- aunque en cierta forma es imposible casi ya que somos figuras públicas pero hacemos lo que podemos. Ese día había tenido una pequeña diferencia pero la solucionamos en el almuerzo Daniels piensa que no-**

 **-Pero a él porque le importa si nosotras peleamos o no-** pregunto Jade confundida

 **-Porque tu le gusta Jade** \- la pelinegra quedó en shock ahora sabía otro motivo por el cual Tori y Daniels no se llevaban bien

 **-Eso te molesta-** pregunto la gotica

 **-A veces-** confesó Tori desviando la mirada

 **-Porque-**

 **-Porque Daniels coquetea contigo cuando Tori está frente a ti aun sabiendo que ustedes son pareja** \- intervino Trina- **\- y pues al ver eso a mi hermanita le dan celos-**

 **-Qué se te ofrece Trina-** pregunto Tori viendo a su hermana con una mirada asesina por echarla de cabeza

 **-Quiero que firmes estos papeles-** respondió Trina ignorando la mirada de su hermana mientras que Jade veía la escena algo divertida

 **-Para qué son-**

 **-Para abrir la nueva sede del Jodo en San Diego-** Tori asintió y firmó los papeles, cuando Trina iba a salir se topó con Daniels - **\- suerte Jade-** dijo la morena sonriendo

Cuando Daniels entró en la oficina de Jade, la cara de Tori se puso más seria de lo que estaba causando cierta diversión en la pelinegra.

 **-Vaya Jade por fin das la cara, nos tenias preocupados-** dijo Daniels acercándose a la pelinegra ignorando que la morena estaba en la oficina

 **-Y tu quien eres-** dijo Jade si ya sabía quien era pero quería jugar un poco

 **-Como no me recuerdas-** dijo él chico ofendido

 **-No, así qué me vas a decir quien eres-** Jade seguía siendo Jade un poco brusca sin importar qué y pues seguia teniendo poca paciencia

 **-Soy Ryder Daniels-**

 **-Y-** dijo Jade causando una media sonrisa en la morena, lo cual Jade noto

 **-Me vas a decir que Vega no te ha hablado de mí-** tanto Jade como Tori se enojaron

 **-Te he dicho que no me llames así-** regaño Tori

 **-Porque-**

 **-Porque no me gusta-**

 **-Pero si Jade lo hace porque yo no-**

 **-Hay una diferencia ella es mi pareja-**

Jade sonrió para sus adentros con lo dicho por la morena, no le hacía gracia que otra persona le llamara Vega a Tori sentía que esa era su marca personal para llamar a la mitad latina. En ese momento Jade se descuido y de repente sintió un brazo rodear sus hombros cuando levanto la vista se encontró con Daniels abrazándola. Tori se estaba enojando pero tenía que controlarse.

 **-Jade, tengo que ir a revisar unos papeles vienes conmigo o quieres quedarte** \- preguntó Tori tratando de no sonar enojada, odiaba qué Daniels estuviera cerca de Jade

 **-Iré contigo quiero ver tu oficina-** dijo Jade rápidamente quitando el brazo del chico de sus hombros, en cierta forma le incomoda que el chico no respetara que tuviera pareja y más que no respetara cuando Tori estaba frente a ella

 **-Tan rápido Jade pense que podriamos hablar-** se quejó Daniels

 **-Lo lamento pero no-**

 **-Y qué tal si salimos este fin de semana-**

 **-Tenemos planes-** dijo Tori un poco harta

 **-Planes qué planes-**

 **-Son cosas personales Daniels-** replicó la morena en tono seco, el cual Ryder conocía perfectamente y sabía que la morena estaba enojada lo cual causaría un discusión en la pareja

 **-Entonces la próxima semana-** dijo él chico viendo a Jade

 **-No puedo-** respondió Jade, viendo como Tori contestaba en celular

 **-Pero solo somos amigos o es qué acaso Victoria te ha prohibido cosas-** dijo Daniels mirando a Tori serio

 **-Ella no me prohíbe nada, si digo que no es no-**

 **-Porque, si antes salíamos a cenar o almorzar-**

 **-Eso lo dudo Ryder, deja de insistir no voy a salir contigo-**

 **-Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo-**

 **-Muchas cosas y ya deja de molestar-**

 **-Pero si las dos son mujeres-** dijo Ryder, Jade quedó un poco confundida Ryder no sabía de los dotes de la morena o la hacía en sentido figurado

 **-Y qué tiene que seamos mujeres-** cuando Ryder iba a responder Tori los interrumpió

 **-Jade, me habló Beck diciendo que mañana nos pasara a recoger en su RV y qué no es necesario que compremos nada ellos ya lo tienen todo, lo único que quieren es que nos quedemos allí todo el fin de semana, regresaremos el Domingo en la tarde-**

 **-Qué bien porque no pienso levantarme temprano en Domingo, Vega-** Tori rio ante eso

 **-Tu no cambias** \- dijo Tori dándole un beso en la mejilla a la gotica- **\- tenemos que irnos a mi oficina** \- replicó

 **-Dime Victoria qué las has dicho a Jade de mi para que no acepte salir conmigo-**

 **-Decirle a Jade de ti, pues nada** -

 **-Entonces cómo explicas su negativa-**

 **-Este-** dijo Tori haciendo qué pensaba- **\- pues no lo sé Jade es bastante adulta para saber lo que quiere hacer-**

 **-No te estarás aprovechando de su pérdida de memoria-** acusó Ryder

 **-No sé qué es lo que quieres Daniels pero me estas hartando así que escupelo-** Jade se quedó atónita el tono en el que habló Tori, le asustó ya que la voz de la morena sonaba ronca, áspera y con enojo caso que no había oído antes

 **-No hace falta que te lo diga Victoria, sabes qué quiero a Jade para mi-** le dejo salir Ryder a la morena con sorna

 **-Ryder deja de molestar a mi hermana-** intervino Trina, ella nunca se fue del lugar sabía que las intenciones con las que iba él chico era hacer que Tori y Jade tuvieran una discusión por su culpa y aprovecharse de eso

 **-Oh llego la defensora-** se burlo el chico

 **-Tu calma tu enojo-** regaño la mayor a Tori

 **-Hmnp-** respondió Tori

 **-Jade llévate a Tori por favor, yo hablare con Ryder-** dicho eso Jade tomo a la morena del brazo y se la llevó de ahí

Trina le dijo a Ryder que dejara en paz a Tori y a Jade, él chico hizo caso omiso a las palabras de la mitad latina. Trina por otra parte había visto el semblante de su hermana y sabía que iba a pasar con esa cara larga todo él día y quizás eso le resultara incomodo a Jade por lo que después de decirle unas cuantas verdades a Ryder se dirigió a la oficina de su hermana y como lo había predicho la morena estaba con una cara larga leyendo unos papeles mientras que Jade revisaba todo de pies a cabeza.

 **-Qué pasa Trina-** pregunto Tori sin despegar sus ojos del papel que sostenía

 **-Vas a pasar todo el día con es cara-**

 **-Esa la única que tengo-** respondió Tori sarcástica

 **-Ya lo se idiota pero me refiero al enojo que te cargas-** respondió Trina enojada

 **-Ya se me pasara-**

Trina solo suspiro sabía que la loca de su hermana tenía razón ya se le iba a pasar el enojo y los celos, mientras que eso pasaba decidió hacerle compañía a Jade ya que Tori no lo iba a hacer para evitar pelear con la pelinegra. Trina y Jade tomaron asiento hablando de trivialidades y de vez en cuando viendo a la morena con el ceño fruncido, leyendo documentos, ambas suspiraron al ver eso

 **-Está enojada-** comentó Jade

 **-Enojada y celosa querrás decir-** agregó Trina

 **-Esa es su manera de mostrar sus celos-**

 **-Si Jade esa es su manera, me gustaría que lo hiciera de otra manera-**

 **-Porque-**

 **-Porque mientras esta asi no le habla a nadie, solo se queda inmersa en el trabajo y eso no es bueno-**

 **-Porque no se lo dices-**

 **-Tu se lo dijiste hace mucho y no funciono-** suspiro Trina

 **-Y qué pasó entonces-**

 **-Tu y ella discutieron, pero las cosas se estaban saliendo de tono y ella lo detuvo quedándose callada-**

 **-Vaya manera de resolver las cosas-** se quejó Jade

 **-Si lo sé, tratar con ella es un poco dificil pero creo que solo tu sabes como ablandar ese genio-** \- se burló Trina, Jade entendió la indirecta y le mandó una mirada asesina a su cuñada la cual solo se digno a reir- **\- bueno si hablas con ella procura no gritar-**

 **-Odia los gritos verdad-**

 **-Si odia que le griten y cuando lo hacen los ignora-** dijo Trina levantándose- **-Hey tu malhumorada ya es hora del almuerzo, deja el trabajo y ven con nosotras-** dijo Trina, Tori suspiro

 **-Esta bien vamos-** la morena ya se había calmado, sabía qué ni Trina ni Jade tenían la culpa de qué Ryder la sacara de quicio

Trina se fue primero diciendo qué iría por Cat y qué les esperaba en la cafetería del lugar.

 **-Perdón-** dijo Tori

 **-Porque te disculpas-**

 **-Por el mal rato qué te hice pasar con mi actitud-**

 **-Esta bien pero enserio ya quita esa cara de mal humor qué tienes-** sentenció Jade

 **-Puedo darte un abrazo-** preguntó Tori viendo hacia el piso sonrojada

 **-Claro-** respondió Jade riendo al ver la actitud infantil de la morena

Tori se acercó a la pelinegra paso sus manos por la cintura de esta atrayéndola a su cuerpo, Jade se estremeció al sentir las manos de la morena en su cintura, sus cuerpo pegados compartiendo un tierno abrazo el cual les hace que olviden todo a su alrededor, qué olviden al estúpido de Ryder, el enojo, los celos. Todo quedó en el completo olvido

 **-Vega-** llamo Jade

 **-Mmm-** pujo Tori dándole a entender que prosiguiera

 **-Porque siempre me pides permiso para todo-** preguntó Jade cosa que hizo que la morena sacará su rostro del cuello de esta

 **-Te molesta que lo haga-**

 **-No me respondas con otra pregunta contesta-** le susurró Jade

 **-Desde el principio he sido asi Jade, siento que si no lo hago y tu no dices si que te estoy obligando y no quiero-** \- una "o" se formó en la boca de la pelinegra- **\- ahora dime te molesta que te pida permiso-** repitió Tori

 **-No, no me molesta solo tenía curiosidad-** ambas chicas se separaron del cálido abrazo y se dirigieron hacia la cafetería.

Buenas noches lectores espero que les haya gustado.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: Palabras Anheladas

Eran las seis y media de la mañana, Tori estaba levantada preparando su maleta y la de Jade. Bajo las maletas al Living y las dejo al lado de la puerta, volvió a subir, tomo una ducha rápida, salió y la marmota de su novia aún seguía dormida. Se arreglo, se peino, observó a su gótica se veía hermosa ante sus ojos, pasó su mano por la mejilla de la pelinegra delineando su suave y tierno rostro.

 **-Te amo-** susurro Tori para levantarse e ir a preparar el desayuno

Media hora más tarde Jade despertó desorientada, se incorporó en la cama con el cabello desarreglado, se quedó abrazando la almohada que usaba Tori aun sin poder abrir bien los ojos, en eso la morena entró a la alcoba con la bandeja en la mano.

 **-Buenos días, dormilona-** saludo Tori sonriendo

 **-Buenos días-** dijo Jade aún adormilada

 **-Aún con sueño-** preguntó la morena

 **-Si y mucho-** Tori solo sonrió dejó la bandeja en la cama y se sentó cerca de la gótica sin más empezaron a comer.

 **-Vega, a qué horas pasarán por nosotras-**

 **-Beck dijo que a las ocho, así que tienes media hora para arreglarte-**

 **-Porque no me despertaste más temprano-** se quejó Jade

 **-Y morir en el intento nah mejor te dejo dormir-** respondió Tori encogiéndose de hombros

 **-Tan mal es despertarme-** dijo Jade divertida

 **-La última vez que lo intente recibí una patada en la entrepierna así que desde entonces no lo hago-** \- Jade se puso roja ante la nueva información y le dio una mirada de disculpas a la morena, la cual solo le sonrió- **\- vamos ve a bañarte y cambiarte-**

 **-Pero no me va a quedar tiempo de arreglar mi maleta-**

 **-No te preocupes yo ya la arregle, te esperaré abajo no te tardes-** dicho eso Tori se llevó la bandeja con los platos

Jade entró en la ducha...

 _ **Tori le había tapado los ojos a Jade con un pañuelo.**_

 _ **-Vega a donde me llevas-**_

 _ **-Es una sorpresa Jade-**_

 _ **-Sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas Vega- se quejó la pelinegra molesta**_

 _ **-Ya no seas gruñona- dijo Tori dándole un beso que tomó por sorpresa a la gótica, ante eso la pelinegra no pudo más que sonreír. Tori sabía cómo quitarle el mal genio**_

 _ **-Di que estoy de buen humor- comentó Jade a lo que Tori solo negó con la cabeza**_

 _ **-Se que te va a gustar amor- comentó Tori, si algo sabía Jade era que cuando Tori le llamaba amor era porque la sorpresa si le iba a gustar mucho, mucho más de lo que esperaba.**_

 _ **Era de noche, Jade llevaba un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas por petición de la morena porque de no ser así se hubiera vestido de negro, Tori llevaba una camisa blanca y unos pantalones a juego. Llegaron a su lugar de destino, Jade no podía ver nada pero cuando Tori abrió la puerta sintió la brisa golpearle el rostro instantáneamente supo que estaban en la playa.**_

 _ **-La playa para qué- preguntó Jade, la curiosidad la estaba matando**_

 _ **-Ya lo sabrás- le respondió la morena tomándola de la mano para ayudarle a salir, mientras que pasaba su mano libre por la cintura de la gótica guiandola con mucho cuidado de que no fuera a tropezar**_

 _ **-Te voy a quitar la venda pero no abras los ojos hasta que yo te diga-**_

 _ **-No me des órdenes Vega-**_

 _ **-Vamos Jade si no no podré hacerlo- suplico la morena, Jade solo suspiro**_

 _ **-Esta bien- Tori sonrió, le quitó la venda a Jade**_

 _ **-Sin trampas- susurró Tori haciendo que la pelinegra se pusiera nerviosa debido a su cercanía, si ya habian pasado cinco años desde que estaban juntas pero aun la seguía poniendo nerviosa**_

 _ **-Hmnp- fue la única respuesta que obtuvo, Tori estaba nerviosa pero se tranquilizó, tomó una bocanada de aire y se arrodilló frente a la gótica sacando una cajita de su pantalón**_

 _ **-Jadelyn West me harías el honor de ser mi esposa- preguntó Tori, Jade abrió los ojos como platos Tori arrodillada frente a ella, con una cajita pequeña con un hermoso anillo, un montón de velas alrededor y pidiéndole matrimonio. Jade sonrió, las lágrimas comenzaron a empañar su vista**_

 _ **-Si Vega acepto- respondió Jade con la voz entrecortada, Tori sonrió y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, tomó el anillo y se lo puso a Jade, la cual después saltó sobre ella besándola tiernamente, la morena inmediatamente correspondió al beso poniendo sus manos en la cintura de la pelinegra. Jade pasó sus manos por el cuello de Tori para profundizar más el beso. Se separaron un poco para poder tomar aire**_

 _ **-Te amo- le dijo Tori mientras lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, eran lágrimas de felicidad se sentía dichosa de que la gotica haya aceptado casarse con ella**_

 _ **-Te amo- replicó Jade sonriendo como nunca  
**_  
Jade salió del baño con la respiración agitada, sintió como si hubiera vuelto a vivir ese hermoso momento. Salió se cambio, se peino y salió. Bajo y se encontró a Tori recostada en el sofá.

 **-Vega dónde está mi el anillo-** preguntó Jade

 **-Hablas del anillo de compromiso-** -Jade asintió- **\- se perdió el día del accidente, las enfermeras que me dieron tus cosas me dijeron que no había ningún anillo cuando se los pregunte-**

 **-Ya veo-** dijo Jade un poco decaída, la mitad latina lo noto, se levantó y se acercó a la gótica

 **-No pongas esa cara-** \- dijo la morena tomando en rostro de la pelinegra con sus manos- **\- el anillo no importa-** la morena le dio un beso rápido en los labios cuando Jade iba a replicar el timbre las interrumpió

 **agh siempre alguien tiene que interrumpirnos, a veces pienso que lo hacen a propósito** pensó Jade molesta

Las chicas salieron como sus maletas Trina, Cat, Robbie, André y Beck las saludaron, ellas devolvieron el saludo.

 **-Bueno a quien le toca maneja esta vez-** pregunto Beck

 **-A qué te refieres-** pregunto Jade

 **-Es que cada vez que hacemos un viaje nos turnamos para manejar, así no hay peleas y todo eso-** dijo Trina con pereza parecía que en cualquier momento caería dormida

 **-Creo que le tocaba a Jadey-** dijo Cat tratando de hacer memoria

 **-Es cierto-** aclaro Robbie- **\- ella es la única que no lo ha hecho-**

 **-Yo lo haré en su lugar-** se apresuró a decir Tori

Nadie se negó ante lo dicho por la morena por supuesto era mejor no llevarle la contraria cuando se trataba de Jade pero había una única diferencia,Tori dejo que la pelinegra se fuera de copiloto. Él vieja comenzó entre risas que salían de la parte trasera del RV, Jade y Tori escuchaban las risas y comentaban algunas cosas. De vez en cuando uno de los chicos les ofrecían bebidas o algo para picar mientra llegaban.

 **-Llegamos-** gritó la morena

Todos se bajaron, felices del increíble viaje que habian tenido, salieron y él aire del mar le golpeó el rostro sonrieron ante eso.

 **-El mar, él mar-** canturreaba Cat entusiasmada, quizás Cat había madurado mucho en los últimos seis años pero aún quedaba una parte de aquella niña risueña

 **-Vamos nos espera un buen fin de semana** \- gritó André, todos asintieron entusiasmados, sacaron las maletas para llevarlas a la casa en la playa de la pareja Jori, cada quien tomo la habitación que le corresponde desde qué las chicas obtuvieron la casa. Bajaron vestidos con los trajes de baño pero se les hacía raro que Tori no estuviera ahí, ella era siempre la primera que estaba abajo esperandolos para ir a bañar y jugar pero más para poder comer, aun se preguntaban cómo era qué le hacía la mitad latina para comer bastante y jamás ganar peso. Le habian preguntado a Trina pero esta no sabía, también le habian preguntado a Jade pero esta les salio con que ella tenía la misma duda.

 **-Donde esta Vega-** pregunto Jade ya que ella había sido la primera en bajar

 **-No bajo contigo-** preguntó Robbie

 **-No ella se quedo arriba y no la he visto-** respondió la gotica

 **-Seguro se quedo dormida-** informó Trina

 **-Si chicos recuerden que cada vez que Tori maneja siempre se duerme una hora mínimo-** aviso Beck saliendo de la casa con algunas cosas en mano

 **-Iré a ver si está dormida-** dijo Jade subiendo las escaleras, los demás salieron a fuera.

Trina y Cat pusieron las sombrillas mientras que los chicos alistaban la parrilla para una carne asada. Jade subió a su habitación correspondiente, encontrándose a su novia dormida boca abajo aun con la ropa que traía puesta. La gotica al verse aburrida comenzó a registrar toda la habitación claro sin hacer ruido, no quería molestar a la morena, noto que nadie se sorprendió de que esta se durmiera después del viaje así que entendió que siempre lo hacía quizás para no sentirse agobiada después de manejar más tres horas seguidas.

Después de quince minutos se aburrió y decidió salir a fuera a platicar con los demás, cuando salio se encontro con André poniendo una red de Volleyball.

 **-Van a jugar-** pregunto la gotica

 **-Claro chica-**

 **-Me uno-**

 **-Jade me haces el favor de sacar la pelota-** dijo André amable

 **-Voy Harris-** se quejo la pelinegra

Ya la red estaba lista, los equipos listos, comenzaron a jugar sin más las cosas se habian puesto interesantes, Jade había propuesto un chicos vs chicas y en verdad las cosas se estaban poniendo reñidas puesto que Trina y Jade se habian puesto muy competitivas lo cual causaba que los chicos también lo hicieran.

 **-Ya verán nosotras les ganaremos-** dijo Trina sonriendo abiertamente

 **-En tus sueños Trina-** le respondió Beck

El juego se prolongó más debido a la competitividad que había, poco después de una hora jugando y riendo se dispusieron a descansar sin más.

 **-A qué horas creen que se despierte Vega-** pregunto Jade recostada en una tumbona, dándose aire con una de la toallas que tenía cerca

 **-Ya han pasado casi dos horas desde que llegamos-** aseguro Cat

 **-Iré a ver-** \- dijo Trina, entrando a la casa subió hasta el segundo piso y se dirigió a la habitación de su hermana cuando entro está aún dormía - **\- al parecer manejar te deja cansada o solo lo haces por flojear un rato-** susurro la mayor

 **-Trina no hagas ruido-** se quejo Tori, su hermana había tropezado con la maleta de Jade

 **-Pues no dejen su tiradero-** se quejo Trina sobandose el pie

 **-Ya está bien-** \- dijo Tori- **\- y los demás-** preguntó bostezando

 **-Afuera, si hasta ya jugamos Volleyball y les dimos paliza a los chicos-**

 **-Eso no lo dudo, pero vamos tengo hambre-**

 **-Dime tu cuando no tienes hambre Tori, a veces me pregunto si en realidad eres mi hermana-**

 **-No te preocupes yo me he hecho la misma pregunta Tri-** se burló Tori

 **-Muy graciosa hermanita, pero ya vamonos-**

Entre risas las hermanas bajaron, salieron a la playa donde Beck estaba cocinando, Jade, Cat jugaban contra Robbie y André

 **-Hey Tori quieres algo de comer-** ofreció el chico canadiense

 **-Claro que si-** \- respondió la morena bostezando lo cual causó que se ganara una mirada curiosa de Trina - **-qué pasa-** preguntó

 **-Te acabas de levantar y todavía tienes sueño-** dijo incrédula la mayor

 **-Pues fue una semana agotadora-** respondió la menor encogiéndose de hombros

Cuando se iban acercando a la mesa donde estaba la comida Tori vio como su hermana se agachó rápidamente pero cuando ella quiso reaccionar la pelota ya le había dado de lleno en la cara haciéndola caer.

 **-Tori estas bien-** pregunto Trina preocupada, Tori solo veía borroso pero con esfuerzo asintió

 **-André….ese fue un buen tiro-** se quejó la morena aun tendida en la arena

 **-Cómo supiste que fue él Vega-** pregunto Jade ayudando a la morena a ponerse de pie

 **-Cada vez que venimos uno de ustedes me tiene que dar un golpe, así que digamos que ya se la fuerza que tiene cada uno-** respondió Tori ya sentada en una de las tumbonas

 **-Estas bien Tori-** preguntó Cat algo preocupada el golpe había sido fuerte

 **-Estoy bien Gatito, solo me maree un poco pero ya estoy bien** \- todos se veían preocupados- **\- en serio chicos estoy bien vamos a divertirnos-**

 **-Lo siento chica no era mi intención-** se disculpó André apenado

 **-Tranquilo André no pasa nada, pero en serio todos ustedes de casualidad han hecho alguna apuesta-**

 **-Apuesta de qué hablas Tori-** preguntó Robbie

 **-Si apuesta, digo cada vez que venimos a la playa uno de ustedes me tiene que golpear. Pense que quizas habian apostado a ver quien me golpeaba más o algo asi-** antes lo dicho por la morena se pusieron a hacer memoria y en realidad ella tenía razón siempre la golpeaban.

Los chicos decidieron hacerle caso a Tori y seguir jugando, luego la morena se les unió, chapotearon, rieron, comieron hasta que se hizo de noche. Cada quien subió a sus respectivas habitaciones, se ducharon y bajaron, en la cocina se encontraban Trina, Cat y Jade, estaban preparando la cena y platicaban.

En la sala estaban André, Beck y Robbie arreglando la mesa para la cena, mientras que Tori se encontraba en la segunda planta tomando una ducha. La morena estaba pensando en todo lo que había pasado hoy, inconscientemente sonrió al recordar la sonrisa que había tenido Jade en el rostro al jugar y pasar un agradable momento con cada uno de los chicos, sin duda había sido una buena idea haber ido a la playa. Salió del baño, se cambio, se peino y se recostó un rato en la cama se sentía cansada, le dolía un poco la cabeza debido al golpe y el sol pero valía la pena.

Sin saber como la morena se quedo dormida, entre los recuerdos del bonito día qué había pasado con sus familia y su novia. Jade seguía en la cocina pero al ver que la morena no bajaba decidió ir a buscarla.

 **No se si él estar todo el día con los chicos ha ayudado a que tenga más recuerdos pero me siento feliz de ir obteniendo todo de vuelta** pensaba Jade mientras subía las escaleras

Entró a la habitación con mucho cuidado, se encontró con la morena dormida aun con la toalla en la mano, se acercó lentamente y se sentó al costado de la morena sin mover mucho la cama.

 **-Hermosa-** susurro Jade pasando su mano por la mejilla de Tori la cual al instante obtuvo una tonalidad rosa, la pelinegra sonrió ante eso amaba que Tori se sonrojara ante su tacto, observó más a la morena dormir. Ya había recordado la mayoría de los momentos que había vivido en Hollywood Arts desde su segundo año y se sentía feliz porque cada momento lo había pasado con Tori y con la banda, si habian tenido sus roces por sus caracteres pero los habian podido solventar con una charla, la pelinegra se sentía dichosa de que Tori fuera así de paciente, porque para qué una relación funcione una tiene que ser fuego y la otra hielo para así poder mantener el balance de todo, en este caso ella era fuego por ser impaciente, impulsiva, celosa a morir y Tori era hielo por ser paciente, tranquila y siempre pensar antes de hacer las cosas aun cuando los celos la mataban por dentro prefería mantenerse al margen para evitar peleas sin sentido. Si quizás solo había recordado cosas mientras estuvieron en HA pero también habian algunos recuerdos desde de la escuela que la hacían sentirse feliz.

Jade no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado metida en sus pensamientos porque no se había percatado de que la morena la observaba con ternura, reaccionó cuando sintió la mano de Tori acariciarle la mejilla, pego un pequeño brinco ante el tacto pero inmediatamente se relajó. Café vs Azul verdoso chocaron, Tori sonrió Jade devolvio la sonrisa ellas se comunicaban sin necesidad de palabras, con una sola mirada podía deducir lo que la otra estaba pensando, con una sola mirada sabían si se encontraban bien, si tenían ganas de hablar, si tenían ganas de estar solas, o si tenían ganas de un brazo. Solo bastaba una mirada para qué ella dos perdieran el hilo del tiempo, solo con que sus miradas se encontraran todo a su alrededor desaparecía completamente.

La pelinegra fue acercando su rostro al de morena sin apartar su mirada de esas dos gotas de chocolate, sus respiraciones se mezclaron, sus narices se rozaron, poco a poco fueron cerrando sus ojos hasta que por fin sus labios se encontraron un beso tierno, suave, llenos de inocencia, amor, pureza. Se olvidaron de que sus amigos estaban abajo esperandolas para cenar, se olvidaron de que en cualquier momento alguien podría venir y arruinar ese hermoso momento, que alguien podía mandar a la fregada él maravilloso beso que se estaban dando.

En el primer piso estaban los demás esperando a que la pareja bajará, los chicos iban a mandar a Trina ya que ella era la que siempre interrumpe los momentos de la pareja y aun seguía con vida pero esta vez la morena les dijo que las chicas necesitaban estar un tiempo a solas, que las dejaran y que cenaran sin ellas, Cat estuvo de acuerdo, además nadie quería terminar con una par de tijeras en el cuello y uno que otro hueso roto.

Jade había pasado sus manos por el cuello de Tori profundizando más el beso si eso era posible, la morena tenía sus manos en la cintura de gotica para poder borrar cualquier espacio que lograra separarlas pero como todo lo que inicia tiene su final tuvieron que separarse para poder tomaría un poco de aire el cual las estaba haciendo falta, la pelinegra tenía una pregunta y la morena lo noto

 **-Qué es lo que quieres saber-** suspiro Tori aun sin soltar a Jade, la gotica pasó su mano por él rostro de Tori la cual al sentir la caricia instintivamente cerró los ojos, volvió a abrir sus ojos encontrándose a Jade viéndola embelesada

 **-Porque te enamoraste de mí-** dejo salir Jade en un susurro, desde que despertó había tenido esa duda, desde la primera vez que la morena le había dicho que la amaba deseaba saber porque, deseaba saber qué era lo que empujaba a Tori a protegerla, quererla, amarla.

 **-Hay tantos motivos-** le susurro Tori

 **-Dimelos todos, quiero saberlos-** dijo Jade, la morena asintió y le sonrió

 **-Al principio fue tu** _ **valentía**_ **porque no temias decir lo que pensabas, lo que sentías. Si algo te incomodaba lo decías. Tu** _**fuerza**_ **al no darte por vencida. Tu** _ **pasión**_ **al hacer lo que más amabas. Tu** _ **voluntad**_ **al no dejar que nadie te cambiara, al no perder tu personalidad, al perder tu esencia lo que te hace única. Tu** _ **destreza**_ **al hacer las cosas aun cuando las personas te decían qué no ibas a poder,** _ **tú con tus acciones les decías mirenme como lo hago**_ **-** \- comenzó a decir la morena mientras pasaba sus dedos entre los cabellos de la gotica haciendo que esta se estremeciera tanto por la caricia y por las palabras- **\- me enamoraste con esas cualidades que todos veían a simple vista pero yo sabía qué había más y aun cuando nos la pasabamos peleando, discutiendo y haciéndonos la vida imposible tu me mostraste un lado que pocas personas conocemos, tu** _ **fragilidad**_ **porque solo en ese momentos dejas salir todo lo que te molesta, tu** _ **ternura**_ **porque solo a tus seres amados le muestras esa parte infantil. Tu** _ **miedo**_ **porque dejas que tu familia te ayude. Tu** _ **calidez**_ **y tu** _ **amor**_ **porque pocas personas la han visto-** terminó de decir Tori clavando su mirada en la de Jade, la cual tenía sus ojos empañados por las lágrimas

Tori sabía que con sus palabras había tocado una fibra sensible en la gotica, así que para no hacerle las cosas más difíciles la abrazo, se posiciono sobre ella pasando sus brazos por su espalda y apretando más sus cuerpos para que la gotica se sintiera tranquila y segura. Jade se aferró al cuerpo de Tori, jamás imaginó que la morena le iba a decir semejantes palabras. No sabían cuanto tiempo llevaban abrazadas pero no se querian separar.

 _Tori levantó su rostro buscando la mirada de Jade, cuando la encontró solo se acerco al rostro de esta para besarla, la pelinegra inmediatamente correspondió al beso, un beso con amor poco a poco fue tomando un toque de pasión y deseo. Las manos de Jade bajo del cuello de la morena para ir acariciando la espalda de esta sin ningun temor para despues colarse dentro de la camisa blanca qué la morena llevaba puesta, tocando y acariciando su piel, la cual se erizo al tacto. Tori subio sus manos por los costados de la gotica subiendo consigo la playera negra que esta llevaba, tocando su torso desnudo, los suspiros de Jade ante las caricias de la morena hacen que esta quisiera seguir escuchandolos más._

 _Los labios de Tori abandonaron los de la pelinegra para ir dejando una camino de besos por el cuello de esta arrancando más suspiros y uno que otro jadeo ante las pequeñas mordidas que le propinaba, Jade no se quedó quieta sin mucho esfuerzo logró sacar la camisa a la morena dejándola en sostén blanco el cual hacía resaltar la piel morena de la mitad latina. Tori hizo lo mismo con Jade le saco la playera encontrándose con un sostén negro de encaje, volvió a atacar los labios de la gotica con más pasión, con más deseo, con más amor. Jade respondió con la misma ferocidad. Las manos de Tori se pasearon por todo el cuerpo de Jade hasta llegar a su espalda para sacar el sostén, cuando este estuvo fuera, volvió a besar a la pelinegra para ir bajando por su cuello hasta llegar a los pecho es de esta, cuando Tori tomo uno de los pezones de Jade con su voz esta dio un enorme jadeo_

 _ **-Tori-**_ _susurro Jade con la voz entrecortada, la morena sonrió y continuó con su labor. La morena fue dejando un camino de besos por todo el abdomen de la gotica hasta llegar al pantalón el cual le impedía seguir su camino de besos, siguió besando el abdomen de Jade mientras que desabrochaba el botón y baja el cierre, entre besos y caricias dejó a la pelinegra solo en bragas, se irguió un poco y vio a su pareja, recostada en la cama, él cabello esparcido por toda la almohada, la respiración irregular a causa de sus caricias, la piel teñida en un color rojo carmesí, casi desnuda_ _ **Hermosa**_ _pensó, bajó y volvió a besar a Jade con amor, ternura y paciencia._

 _Jade vio en la desventaja que se encontraba, ella casi estaba desnuda y Tori aun seguía con su pantalón y sostén, en un descuido de la morena Jade cambio los lugares quedando ella encima de la morena, la besó con ternura y pasión, abandona sus labios para besar su cuello, pasó sus manos por la espalda de esta y saco el sosten blanco, sin que Tori supiera la gotica apreto los pechos de la morena haciendo que un gemido saliera de la boca de esta, haciendo qué Jade sonriera con satisfacción, poco a poco fue bajando hasta llegar al pantalón de la morena, sacó esa molestia y vio el miembro de Tori erecto siendo prisionero por la ropa interior, en ese momento Tori cambio las posiciones sacando un pequeño gritillo de sorpresa en la pelinegra._

 _Tori había empezado con los beso y les caricias pero Jade había correspondido, ya no había marcha atrás las dos se estaban perdiendo entre besos, caricias, jadeos, gemidos y querian más querian volver a sentirse. Tori no espero más entre caricias saco la ultima prenda de Jade dejándola desnuda a su merced, pasó sus manos por las piernas de la gotica haciendo qué está suspirara más y que su respiración se hiciera más pesada, subió y la beso, la pelinegra no dudo en corresponder al beso, Tori fue dejando un camino de besos desde el cuello hasta llegar al ombligo de Jade. Jade se aferraba a las sábanas para no caer al vacío al que la morena la estaba llevando con sus besos y caricias, se tensó más al sentir a la morena pasar sus dedos sobre su intimidad, suspiro ante la caricia, gimió fuerte al sentir la lengua de Tori acariciar su clítoris, apretaba más las sábanas, pero sintió como la mano de Tori tocaba sus dedos y no dudo en entrelazarlos._

 _Jade sentía como las caricias de Tori la hacían volar, arqueo su espalda cuando sintió como la morena introducía un dedo en su intimidad, apretó la mano de esta, Tori comenzó a mover su dedo en un vaivén lento qué hacía qué Jade jadeara cada vez más alto, en un descuido metió un segundo dedo_

 _ **-TORI-**_ _grito Jade al sentir el placer que sentía al tener los dedos de Tori dentro de ella mientras que su lengua jugaba, lamia y mordía cuidadosamente su clítoris mandando pequeños toques de electricidad por todo el cuerpo. Tori saco los dedos del interior de Jade fue subiendo entre besos hasta llegar a los labios de esta y besarla, paso su lengua por los labios de la gotica para que esta le permitiera su entrada, Jade no lo dudo y entreabrió los labios dejando que la lengua curiosa de la morena entrara en su cavidad bucal, sin más una batalla empezó en la boca de Jade por saber quien era la que iba a mantener el control de aquel apasionado y sediento beso._

 _Jade no se quedó quieta a pesar de tener la lengua de Tori en su boca, bajó sus manos acariciando el abdomen de la morena, hasta llegar a los boxers de esta, rozó con sus dedos él miembro de Tori haciendo un sonoro suspiro en ella, sonrio ante eso volvió a pasar sus dedos acariciando la erección de la morena, haciendo que esta gimiera y jadeara ante la sensación. Jade saco el boxer de Tori ahora las dos estaban completamente desnudas, sin vergüenza ni pudor tomo el miembro de Tori entre sus manos y lo comenzó a acariciar de arriba abajo_

 _ **-Jade-**_ _gime Tori, la pelinegra continuó con su trabajo sacando cada vez más, más gemidos de su mitad latina, apretó un poquito él miembro de la morena sin llegar a hacerle daño -_ _ **-JADE-**_ _gritó Tori arqueando la espalda ante la sensación._

 _Ya no había marcha atrás las dos estaban excitadas, pero más que eso deseaban volver a sentirse la una a la otra. Jade sabía que todo lo que había hecho la morena para que ella se sintiera segura, sonrió al ver que a pesar de todo su mitad latina siempre la cuidaba y siempre buscaba hacerla sentir segura ante todo. Tori se acomodo entremedio de las piernas de la pelinegra, pero antes levantó la vista, Jade entendió que la morena le estaba pidiendo permiso, se levantó un poquito tomo la cara de Tori entre sus manos y sin más le dijo-_ _ **\- hazme el amor-**_ _\- Tori sonrió ante eso beso a la pelinegra, la volvió a recostar en la cama._

 _Su miembro erecto rozaba la entrada de Jade haciéndolas gemir a ambas por la sensación, no dudo más, puso su miembro en la entrada de Jade y empujo haciendo que la pelinegra encorvara la espalda ante él placer y la sensación dada. Tori no pudo evitar gemir, ambas volvían a ser una, ambas se volvían a sentir después de tanto tiempo separadas. La morena se empezó a mover lentamente adentro y afuera sacando fuertes y sonoros gemidos de Jade. Jade se aferraba a la espalda de la morena clavándole las uñas, Tori gemía cada vez que Jade le clavaba las uñas, el placer se mezclaba con el dolor dándole una nueva y placentera sensación._

 _Jade baja sus manos por la espalda de Tori, enrollo sus piernas alrededor de Tori, ayudando a que las estocadas fueran más profundas, la morena sintió las paredes de Jade contraerse dándole a entender que la pelinegra estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, hizo que sus embestidas fueran más rápidas, más firmes, fuertes pero a la vez cuidadosa de no lastimar a su amada. Jade cada vez se sentía más cerca de su culminación, logrando sentir más las embestidas de Tori y sus cuidadosas caricias que no hacían más estremecerla._

 _ **-To..Tori…. estoy cerca-**_ _dijo Jade con la voz entrecortada y los ojos cerrados, ante eso Tori embestir más rápido sintiendo como las paredes de Jade apretaba más su miembro llevandolas a ambas al orgamos-_ _ **\- TORI-**_ _chillo Jade_

 _ **-JADE-**_ _gritó Tori para luego desplomarse sobre él cuerpo de la pelinegra pero sin llegar a aplastarla con su peso. Las dos chicas tenían les respiraciones irregulares, sus cuerpos cubiertos por una visible capa de sudor. Poco a poco sus respiraciones volvieron a ser normales._

 _ **-Te amo-**_ _susurro Tori viendo a lo gotica a los ojos_

 _ **-Te amo-**_ _le respondió Jade sin miedo alguno, Tori abrió los ojos como platos, lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas-_ _ **\- porque lloras-**_ _pregunto Jade limpiando con sus pulgares las líneas de agua salada en el rostro de la morena_

 _ **-Esas palabras las he querido escuchar desde hace tres meses**_ _\- dijo Tori entre sollozos -_ _ **\- por un momento pensé que no las volvería a escuchar-**_ _sollozo la morena_

 _ **-Te amo-**_ _\- le volvió a decir la pelinegra besándole la mejilla-_ _ **\- te amo, te amo-**_ _\- dijo para darle un beso cargado de amor en los labios_

 _Jade abrazo a Tori mientras esta lloraba la escuchar las palabras que tanto había ansiado, qué tanto había esperado, cuando los sollozos de Tori cesaron se quedaron viendo y se besaron. La morena le sonrió abiertamente Jade devolvio la sonrisa._

 _Tori salió del interior de la pelinegra sacando un suspiro en ambas, Jade se acomodo en el pecho de la mitad latina mientras esta hacía círculos en su espalda lo cual la estaba adormeciendo. Jade se quedó dormida con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro mientras que la mitad latina apreciaba el bello rostro de la mujer que amaba, pensó que los milagros existen, que después de todo lo malo que había pasado durante los dos meses que estuvo sin ella ahora valían la pena porque la tenía con ella y ahora era más feliz que nunca._

Espero que haya sido de su agrado aun no se me dan bien las escenas con lemmon


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: Ryder

Tori comenzó a despertar al sentir los rayos del sol en su cara, intentó moverse pero no pudo un peso en su cuerpo se lo impidió, abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose con su pelinegra descansando en su pecho abrazada a ella tiernamente, sonrió y sin poder evitarlo los flashes de la noche de ayer golpearon su mente, haciéndola reír más y más. Jade estaba con ella desnuda, abrazándola por la cintura era una imagen que la morena no podría olvidar jamás, era indescriptiblemente hermosa para sus ojos. Se quedó apreciando a su hermosa novia, amiga, amante, confidente y quizás futura esposa por un buen rato pasó su mano por él delicado rostro de la gotica sabía que aunque hubiera un terremoto la chica no se iba a despertar.

Sintió la alegría recorrer su cuerpo después de una larga espera había podido tener a su novia entre sus brazos de una manera más íntima donde sólo eran ellas dos amándose, queriéndose, acariciándose, besándose, siendo una sola. Dejo salir un suspiro de felicidad pero más que todo tranquilidad, habian hecho el amor, sabía que Jade había recordado muchas cosas porque de no ser así jamás le habría permitido que la tocará, jamás la había acariciado de la manera en como lo había hecho y jamás le habría dicho que la amaba.

El corazón de la mitad-latina comenzó a latir rápidamente al recordar a la pelinegra diciéndole que la amaba, sin poder evitar una enorme sonrisa adorno su rostro y un pequeña lagrima corrio por su mejilla.

 **-Te amo-** \- dijo la morena besando la frente de su gotica- **\- te amo-** besando sus ojos- **\- te amo-** \- besando sus pómulos- **\- te amo-** repitió dejando un casto beso en los labios de la pelinegra

Jade al sentir las leves caricias en si rostro fue abriendo los ojos lentamente encontrándose con la morena sonriendole y besando toda su cara. Sin proponérselo la pelinegra sonrió al ver a la mitad-latina portarse con una niña pequeña, Tori noto que Jade había despertado

 **-Buenos dias amor-** saludó la morena dejando un beso en los labios de Jade

 **-Buenos dias-** le saludo la gotica sonriendo abiertamente

 **-Como amaneciste-**

 **-Bien y tu-**

 **-Muy bien-** le respondió Tori sonriendo para después esconder su rostro en el cuello de Jade

 **-Pareces feliz Vega-**

 **-Será porque dijiste que me amabas-** susurro Tori abrazándose más a la pelinegra

 **-Te amo-** le susurro Jade apretándose más a Tori, ya no habian más dudas la amaba, quizás más fuerte que antes con más intensidad. Porque la morena le demostró que en realidad la amaba más allá de todo, más allá de la convivencia, las diferencias, peleas. Muchas personas pensarían que la morena lo hacía por la fama, el dinero o quizás él sexo pero ella sabía que no era ninguna de esas cosas las que habian llevado a la morena a esperarla, a cuidarla y quererla, a darle todo lo que ella necesitara, lo que ella quisiera y sabía que aunque se recuperara del todo todas esas atenciones las seguiría teniendo por el simple hecho de que Tori la amaba con su vida.

Tori no respondió ni nada solo apretó más su cuerpo al de Jade, está entendió lo que la morena le quería transmitir con ese abrazo, se sintió protegida, segura, tranquila. Ambas sonrieron como idiotas, seria porque estaban enamoradas o porque estaban con la persona indicada quizás ambas eran la respuesta a su felicidad a su sonrisa.

 **-Me gustaria quedarme asi-** susurro Tori en un suspiro

 **-Porque no nos quedamos así** \- preguntó Jade

 **-Porque si no bajamos Trina entrara como si nada, empezara con sus estupideces y la verdad estoy demasiado feliz como para pelear con ella-** dijo la morena separándose de Jade

 **-En serio lo hará-**

 **-Te apuesto a que no pasa de hoy a qué nos pregunte porque no bajamos a cenar ayer y empiece a imaginar un sin fin de cosas solo para fastidiarnos-**

 **-Lastimas que no tengo mis tijeras-** se quejo Jade

 **-Tu no cambias-** \- replicó Tori besando a Jade en los labios- **\- vamos hay que ir a desayunar-**

Antes de bajar a desayunar Jade y Tori se ducharon, cuando entraron a la cocina se encontraron a Trina y Cat besándose, para no interrumpir sin hacer ruido se fueron a la sala.

 **-Trina los chicos ya van a bajar-** susurro la Gatito con la respiración entrecortada

 **-Lo se-** \- susurro Trina abrazando a su pelirroja- **\- solo dejame estar asi un ratito más-** pidió la mayor

Cat no se quejo si no qué apego más al cuerpo de la morena, sintiendo su olor, su calor. Amaba cuando Trina se portaba así de cariñosa a pesar de los años que llevaban juntas la morena siempre lograba sorprenderla con sus cosas, eso hacía que se enamorara más, si eso era posible claro estaba.

Cat recordó el día en que Trina le habló diciéndole que Jade había tenido un accidente, se había quedado en shock para ella Jade era como su hermana, ellas eran muy pero muy diferentes pero se conocían desde los cinco años , ambas se cuidaban, se protegían y se aconsejaban mutuamente para que las cosas salieran bien pero ese día no sabía como reaccionar, no sabía qué hacer o qué decir cuando la persona que la había apoyado en todo a parte de su hermano, se debatía entre la vida y la muerte y lo que lo hacía aun más peor era ver a Tori hacerse la fuerte ante todos. Porque Cat sabía que los ojos de todas las personas estaban puestos en la morena para saber sus reacciones para ver sus movimientos para mantenerla controlada y evitar que cometiera una locura, porque ellos sabían qué Tori por Jade podría hacer cualquier cosa sin importar el riesgo.

Cat no había sentido cuando Trina se separó de ella

 **-Qué te pasa amor-** pregunto Trina gentilmente acariciando el rostro de Cat

 **-Solo recordé el día del accidente, no sabía como reaccionar no sabía qué decir-** dijo Cat sin más

 **-Lo se amor, para todos fue duro. Se que la bruja es como una hermana para ti y se que fue difícil asimilar lo que estaba pasando pero mira ella está aquí con nosotros recuperándose poco a poco, sabiendo que tiene el apoyo de su familia. Familia que conformamos todos-** dijo Trina acariciando los pómulos de Cat para atraerla a ella y unir sus frentes, ambas se miraron a los ojos

 **-Gracias-** dejo salir Cat en un suspiro, esas eran las palabras que quería escuchar. Trina podía ser muy bromista en muchas ocasiones pero cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba ella podía actuar de manera más madura e inteligente.

 **-Ya no te preocupes por eso, ella está bien-** \- replicó la mayor depositando un casto beso en los labios de la pelirroja **\- vamos a preparar el desayuno porque sin duda mi hermana va a arrasar con todo-**

 **-Sera que ya despertaron-** preguntó la Gatito ya más animada

 **-Supongo déjame ver-**

 **-Qué vas a hacer Trina-**

 **-Bruja del Oeste-** gritó Trina

 **-Callate Loca-** respondió Jade desde el Living

 **-Amor ahí tienes tu respuesta-** dijo Trina entre risas las cuales fueron acompañadas por las de Cat

 **-Tu no cambias-** \- dijo Cat entre risas- **\- y tienes suerte de que Tori le haya quitado sus tijeras-**

 **-Porque crees que le grite-** dijo Trina sonriendo, ambas chicas se miraban con ternuras por sus ocurrencias hasta que se vieron interrumpidas por las otras chicas

 **-Buenos días-** saludaron Tori y Jade al unísono

 **-Bueno dias Jadey, Tori-** respondió Cat empezando a preparar el desayuno

 **-Buenos días-** dijo Trina

 **-Hey loca desde tan temprano tienes que causar alboroto-** preguntó Jade

 **-Callate West, Cat quería saber si ya estaban despiertas y esa es la única manera de saberlo-** se burló la mayor

Jade y Trina empezaron a discutir como de costumbre, mientras que Tori ayudaba a Cat con él desayuno. Minutos después los chicos se las unieron en la cocina para platicar mientras él desayuno está listo.

 **-Tori no te comas la fruta-** regaño Cat, la pelirroja sabía del apetito de su cuñada pero se portaba peor que Trina

 **-Tengo hambre-** se defendió la morena haciendo pucheros los cuales hicieron reír a los demás

- **Me pregunto cómo es qué comes y comes y nunca engordas-** \- pregunto Trina suspirando- **\- segura de que eres mi hermana-** replicó la mitad-latina mayor

 **-No se papa dijo que tenía un buen metabolismo** \- dijo Tori agarrando más fruta ganándose una mirada asesina de Cat - **\- y no te preocupes yo también me hecho esa pregunta-** se burló Tori ocasionando que todos volvieran a reír

 **-Qué planes hay para hoy-** preguntó Robbie

 **-Supongo que un rato en la playa, empacar las cosas y regresar-** respondió Beck

 **-A qué horas nos iremos-** pregunto André

 **-Qué les parece a las 3:00 así llegamos a las 6:00 a casa-** propuso Cat que ya había terminado con la poca ayuda de Tori

 **-Si nos vamos a esa hora llegaremos muy tarde-** se quejo André

 **-No hay problema se quedan en mi casa-** habló Tori, los chicos se miraron entre ellos y vieron a Jade la cual asintió sin duda alguna

 **-Pero mañana hay trabajo-** dijo Beck

 **-Eso no es problema Beck-** \- aseguró Tori - **\- las habitaciones están listas y lo saben además hay tiene ropa, así que no hay problema-**

 **-Lo sabemos** \- intervino Trina- **\- pero vamos al transporte-**

 **-Morenaza tu hermana tiene razón-** comentó André

 **-Ustedes me dan dolor de cabeza-** \- se quejo Tori- **\- se les olvida que hay como tres autos en el garaje-** dijo la morena incrédula, todos entendieron así que sin más aceptaron quedarse en la casa de las West-Vega. Cat con ayuda de Trina sirvieron el desayuno ya que si dejaban que Tori ayudará no iba a haber desayuno qué servir. Todos empezaron a comer y a comentar como se la habian pasado el día de ayer hasta qué

 **-Y Tori porque no bajaron a comer-** preguntó Trina sonriendo con malicia

 **-Ves te lo dije-** dijo la Vega menor viendo a su novia

 **-Te lo dije qué-** preguntó Trina mirando sospechosa a su hermana y a su cuñada

 **-Qué no más tuvieras la oportunidad ibas a empezar con tus preguntas y a imaginarte cosas raras-** comentó Tori

Los demás chicos asintieron ante lo dicho por la morena menor, rieron por lo bajo al ver como Tori evadía las preguntas de su hermana, nadie era tonto sabía lo qué había pasado entre la pareja y Trina solo estaba buscando algo con qué molestarlas.

 **-Ya no fastidien y déjenme desayunar tranquila-** se quejo Jade irritada

 **-Y aun me sigo preguntando cómo es que la soportas-** pregunto Trina

 **-Se recuerdan de las apuestas-** preguntó Robbie, todos asintieron ante lo dicho por él chico de lentes

 **-Qué apuestas-** pregunto Jade viendo a Tori la cual se encogía de hombros

 _ **Una semana había pasado desde que las cosas en la banda se habian arreglado, Jade y Trina se llevaban bien con Robbie a pesar de todo.**_

 _ **-Bueno a ver cuanto tiempo creen que las Jori duren- preguntó Rex**_

 _ **-Apuesto 20 a que solo duraran un mes- dijo André**_

 _ **-Vaya qué confianza- dijo Tori con sarcasmo**_

 _ **-Yo apuesto 20 a que solo duran una semana- dijo él títere**_

 _ **-Yo apuesto lo mismo qué Rex- dijo Robbie**_

 _ **-Yo 20 a qué dos meses- comentó Beck, todos se ganaron unas miradas asesinas por parte de la pareja**_

 _ **-Vamos Tori, tu y Jade son tan diferentes que se pelean hasta por si el cielo es azul a blanco, por lo tanto apuesto 20 a que solo duran un mes- comentó Trina a lo que los demás asintieron**_

 _ **-Bueno yo apuesto 20 a qué durarán un año- dijo Cat**_

 _ **-Gracias Kitty Cat- dijo Jade al parecer era la única que pensaba que durarían más tiempo**_

 _ **-Bueno si pierden las apuestas- comenzó a decir Tori sonriendo con malicia, lo cual daba mala espina- todo ese dinero pasará a manos de Jade y mias ya que están apostándole nuestra relación- terminó de decir la morena**_

 _ **-Aceptamos- dijeron todos**_

 _ **Pasó una semana Rex y Robbie perdieron por lo tanto Jade y Tori ganaron 40 dólares con los cuales fueron al cine, fueron a cenar. Pasó un mes donde la pareja ganó otros 40 dólares de la apuesta de André y Trina. La pareja pensó que si los chicos seguían haciendo apuestas ellos pagaran todas sus citas.**_

 _ **-Jade no crees qué los chicos nos miran raro- preguntó Tori**_

 _ **-Es porque han perdido las apuestas Vega, no se esperaban que duraramos tanto-**_

 _ **-Supongo que si- dijo la morena jalando a la gotica para abrazarla**_

 _ **Dos meses pasaron Beck perdió la puesta y las Jori se fueron al cine y luego por unos helados con él dinero. Cat era la única que hasta el momento seguía ganando pero nadie creía que las chicas duraran tanto, siempre discuten aunque las discusiones no eran como cuando se conocieron, Jade se contenía de gritar porque sabía que la morena odiaba los gritos, Tori siempre mantenía la calma aunque eso hiciera molestar a su novia pero si no lo hacía ella quien lo iba a hacer, Jade era de poca paciencia.**_

 _ **Y ese día la paciencia era lo único que no tenía, ya que había discutido con su padre porque este quería que dejara H.A y empezará una carrera que le diera un futuro seguro. Jade le había dicho que su futuro era escribiendo guiones y produciendo sus propias creaciones y qué no le importaba sus amenazas sabía que su madre siempre la apoyaría.**_

 _ **Jade había llegado como alma que llevaba el diablo a la escuela, cuando entró se encontró con su novia sentada en las escaleras, sumida en sus propios pensamientos pero Jade no lo había notado, noto que la morena miraba algo y ella dirigió su vista a ese algo cuando se dio cuenta no era algo era alguien, se hizo que Jade explotara y le comenzara a gritar a la morena la cual no entendía ni una sola cosa de lo que la gotica hablaba.**_

 _ **Cat, Trina y los demás iban entrando escuchando y viendo como Jade le gritaba a Tori algo de ver a una chica, a lo que la morena seguía con cara de no entender.**_

 _ **-Rojita prepara tus 20 dolares creo que de esta no pasan- dijo André suspirando**_

 _ **-Yo no lo creo- dijo Cat**_

 _ **No entendieron porque la pelirroja decía, así qué para entender dirigieron sus miradas a la pareja que parecía tener una pelea bastante acalorada bueno si se le podía llamar pelea a qué solo la gotica estuviera gritando mientras que la morena respondía con una calma que podría sorprender al asesino más loco. Tori se levantó de las gradas tomo a Jade la mano y se la llevó al armario del conserje. Ese lugar era su espacio donde ella podían mostrar su lado más tierno, débil entre otros. Tori hizo que Jade entrara primero luego ella mientras que sus amigos les miraban expectantes.**_

 _ **-Apuesto 5 a qué terminan- dijo Rex**_

 _ **-Yo igual- comentó Robbie**_

 _ **André, Beck apostaron lo mismo, miraron a Trina para ver si ella decía algo pero no luego a Cat pero recordaron que ella ya tenía una puesta.**_

 _ **-Yo no apuesto esta vez esas dos son un enigma- dijo Trina tomando a Cat de la mano para dirigirse a su Locker, los demás hicieron lo mismo ya se enterarian de qué había pasado en las clases**_

 _ **-Jade qué pasa- pregunto Tori viendo como la gotica echaba humo por los poros**_

 _ **-Pasa que nomas entro y te encuentro viendo a esa rubia oxigenada- le reprocho la pelinegra**_

 _ **-Rubia- dijo la morena girando su cabeza- de quien estás hablando- preguntó después**_

 _ **-Si rubia Vega, la que estaba frente a ti-**_

 _ **-Había una rubia ahí- preguntó consternada**_

 _ **-No te hagas la tonta Vega te vi mirándola- Tori pensó bien las cosas antes de responder no quería crear una confusión más grande de la que ya tenía**_

 _ **-No se de qué rubia estas hablando pero cuando llegaste estaba pensando en él trato que nuestros padres quieren hacer con los de Ryder- comenzó a decir Tori, Jade escuchaba lo que la morena le decía buscando un ápice de mentira total a la mitad-latina se le daba mal mentir- la verdad aun no me agrada la idea de que él vaya a formar parte de la empresa- y ahí lo noto la morena tenía celos de qué Ryder estuviera cerca de ella. - ahora dime qué te pasa-**_

 _ **-Nada solo una discusion con padre para que deje H.A- suspiro Jade todo el enojo que había agarrado con su padre se lo había desquitado con Tori la cual ni siquiera tenía la culpa.**_

 **-No te caía bien Ryder desde High School-** pregunto Jade

 **-Ni un poquito-** respondió Trina

 **-Porque-** pregunto la pelinegra con curiosidad

 _ **Los chicos estaban tranquilamente disfrutando de su almuerzo, entre bromas y los malos chiste de Robbie, hasta qué**_

 _ **-Tori puedo hablar contigo- dijo un chico**_

 _ **-Qué pasa Ryder- pregunto la morena aun sin saber porque él chico le hablaba**_

 _ **-Puede ser en privado-**_

 _ **-Claro- respondió Tori no muy convencida pero fue - dime qué se te ofrece-**_

 _ **-Quiero pedirte que seas mi novia- dejo salir Ryder sin más, Tori giró su cabeza aun sin entender por qué diablos él chico le estaba pidiendo eso, todo en H.A sabían que ella y Jade llevaban una relación desde hacía más de tres meses**_

 _ **-Este no se si te has dado cuenta pero yo estoy con Jade- comentó Tori**_

 _ **-Se que tu no eres asi-**_

 _ **-No se a lo que te refieres pero no puedo salir contigo-**_

 _ **-Es por Jade-**_

 _ **-Jade me lo impide pero hay otras cosas también-**_

 _ **-Cuales-**_

 _ **-Son personales Ryder, no puedo decirlos asi que no insistas no saldré contigo nunca- Tori trato de ser sutil pero ella sabía que él chico era un mujeriego y eso a ella le enojaba pero lo intento**_

 _ **-Te vas a arrepentir de haber rechazado- sentenció la morena**_

 _ **-Jamás me arrepentiré Ryder-**_

 _ **Los demas solo habian visto los ademanes de la morena, sabían que algo raro estaba pasando ahí. Jade no dijo nada solo observo como Ryder se iba muy molesto del lugar y Tori dejaba escapar un suspiro. La morena se acercó a la mesa y volvió a tomar asiento cerca de Jade.**_

 _ **-Qué quería Ryder- pregunto Trina curiosa**_

 _ **-Que fuera su novia-**_

 _ **-QUÉ- gritaron todos sorprendidos**_

 _ **-No griten saben qué lo odio- se quejo Tori, todos se disculparon**_

 _ **-Estas hablando en serio morenaza, digo todos saben que tu y Jade están juntas- comentó André dejando su teléfono aun lado**_

 _ **-Eso mismo le dije yo pero dijo que no creía que yo fuera así-**_

 _ **-Qué más te dijo- pregunto Beck, Jade solo se mantenía callada quería escuchar lo que la morena decía**_

 _ **-Dijo que era por culpa de Jade y le dije que así era y que jamás saldría con él, luego me dijo que me iba a arrepentir de haberlo rechazado-**_

 _ **-Un poco sutil y a la vez rudo- comentó Cat**_

 _ **-Bueno él no me cae bien jamás lo ha hecho, pero lo intente-**_

 _ **-Si no estuvieras con Jade le hubieras dicho que si- pregunto Trina, Tori rodó los ojos**_

 _ **-En primera Trina aunque no estuviera con Jade no saldría con el , segunda qué le voy a decir Ohh mira tu novia tiene pene igual que tu fantástico no- lo ultimo lo dijo en voz baja con algo de sarcasmo, tal comentario saco unas risitas en los demás**_

 _ **-Buen punto- dijo Trina riendo, Tori le dio una mirada asesina**_

 **-Dijiste eso en medio del almuerzo-** preguntó Jade incrédula

 **-Qué ella me provoco-** dijo mirando a Trina la cual tenía una sonrisa de triunfo en la cara. Trina lo hacía porque en algunas ocasiones su hermana se había avergonzado de lo que era y ella no lo iba a permitir por eso la provocaba

 _ **Nadie se había tomado en serio la amenaza de Ryder, ya que pensaron que solo lo había hecho en el calor del momento al verse rechazado por la morena. Pero no era así Ryder empezó a mandarle flores a Jade, chocolates y cartas.**_

 _ **-Y eso- preguntó Tori al ver un ramo de rosas negras en el casillero de la gotica, el negro era el color favorito de la pelinegra y ese regalo era perfecto para él gusto de ella**_

 _ **-No se aquí estaban- contestó Jade sin ponerle importancia a las rosas**_

 _ **-Sabes quien te las mando-**_

 _ **-No, ni siquiera he visto la tarjeta- respondió Jade para después buscar la tarjeta- son de Ryder- comentó**_

 _ **-Y porque te manda cosas a ti- no era reproche ni nada solo una simple pregunta y Jade lo sabía**_

 _ **-Será porque lo rechazaste- dijo la pelinegra recordando lo que la morena las había dicho**_

 _ **-Cree qué con eso tu saldras con el- suspiro Tori, bien ella no era de las personas que se ponían celosas, siempre buscaban una explicación antes de hacer conjeturas pero qué Ryder quisiera jugar de esa manera la ponía de malas**_

 _ **-No pasara nada Vega, déjalo ya se pasara el dolor de tu rechazo- Jade tomo la mano de Tori para dirigirse a su siguiente clase.**_

 _ **Las clases fueron pasando lentamente para todos en H.A, se las hacía aburrido querian ir al almuerzo lo más rápido posible. Tori y Cat compartían la clase de maquillaje así que no se aburrían tanto porque se ponían a platicar**_

 _ **-Como van las cosas con Trina-**_

 _ **-Bien ella es muy atenta y tu como vas con Jadey-**_

 _ **-Se me hace raro que digas que mi hermana es atenta pero desde que sale contigo actúa de manera diferente- suspiro Tori- bueno con Jade las cosas van bien por ahora-**_

 _ **-Paso algo-**_

 _ **-Ryder le mandó unas flores hoy-**_

 _ **-Crees qué sea por tu rechazo-**_

 _ **-Lo más probable solo espero que se canse de eso y deje de molestar, la verdad las cosas con Jade van muy bien, no hemos tenido discusiones ni nada-**_

 _ **Cat solo observo a Tori, pero no dijo nada sabía qué las chicas solucionan todo, ellas a pesar de todo se querian y eso lo había visto en como la morena trataba a la gotica. Pero también lo había visto en él cambio de Jade porque la pelinegra busca la manera de controlar sus ataques de enojo o celos, trataba a la morena con amabilidad, mucha tolerancia y en la mirada se veía que en verdad la quería.**_

 _ **La hora del almuerzo había llegado después de las aburridas clases, todos estaban en la mesa de siempre a excepción de Tori y Jade.**_

 _ **-Y las chicas- preguntó Beck**_

 _ **-Seguramente están en el armario del conserje- comentó Rex divertido**_

 _ **En definitiva las chicas estaban en el armario ya que querian pasar un ratito a solas antes de ir con sus compañeros.**_

 _ **-Qué pasa Vega- pregunto Jade al ver a Tori algo decaída**_

 _ **-Nada, solo cansada nos han dejado muchas tareas, proyectos y no he podido dormir bien- respondió la morena acariciando los cabellos de la pelinegra, ambas estaban sentadas en el suelo del armario, Jade tenía su cabeza en el regazo de la morena.**_

 _ **-Deberías de descansar, los trabajos pueden esperar- regano la gotica**_

 _ **-Prometo que lo haré- dijo la morena sonriendo ocasionando que su novia sonriera también- vamos los chicos nos han de estar esperando-**_

 _ **Las chicas se reunieron con los demás en él Asfalto Café. Minutos pasaron Tori se acostó en la banca dejando descansar su cabeza en el regazo de Jade, cerró los ojos no tenía planeado dormir pero estaba cansada y las caricias que Jade le propinaba no ayudaban en nada. Los chicos notaron que la morena se había quedado dormida, pero después se las hizo incomodo cuando Ryder se sentó en su mesa.**_

 _ **-Qué haces aquí- susurró Trina**_

 _ **-Solo pasaba de visita- dijo Ryder sin importarle nada, Tori se removió en el hombro de Jade**_

 _ **-Baja el volumen- sentenció la gotica -no quiero usar mis tijeras en ti- amenazó después**_

 _ **-Que yo sepa es hora del almuerzo no de dormir- dijo Ryder elevando la voz un poco más alto**_

 _ **-Ca..llense- murmuro Tori apegándose más a la gotica**_

 _ **-Obligame- siseo Ryder**_

 _ **-Qué te calles- dijo Jade ya perdiendo la paciencia, pero en eso no midió su tono de voz ocasionando que la morena despertara**_

 _ **-Qué haces tú aquí- preguntó la morena molesta de que la hayan despertado y de encontrarlo en la mesa**_

 _ **-Veni a invitarlos a una fiesta que se hará en mi casa en especial a ti Jade- dijo él mirando a Jade, está solo rodo los ojos**_

 _ **-Yo no voy- respondió Tori rápidamente**_

 _ **-Nosotras tenemos cosas que hacer- se excusaron les Catrina**_

 _ **-Yo no puedo- dijo Andre y en realidad no podía tenía que cuidar a su abuela ya que pensaba que un monstruo se esconde en el lavaplatos así que tenía que evitar que metiera las manos en la trituradora**_

 _ **-Yo tengo unos trabajos por hacer- dijo Robbie aunque era mentira pero no quería ir puesto que ninguno de los chicos iría a la famosa fiesta**_

 _ **-Vaya si Vicky no va nadie va- se burló Ryder**_

 _ **-Una no me llames así, dos si no pueden ir no pueden y deja de fastidiar- sentenció Tori asustando a todos ella siempre era amable con las personas no importaba quien fuera pero ahora era todo menos amable con él chico.**_

 _ **-Tienes agallas-**_

 _ **-Más de las que crees- replicó la mitad-latina**_

 _ **-Jade tienes café- preguntó Trina**_

 _ **-Si porque- pregunto la pelinegra sin entender a qué venía la pregunta**_

 _ **-Daselo a Tori- pidió amablemente**_

 _ **-Pero es mi café- se quejó- jamás comparto mi café-**_

 _ **-Si no quieres que su mal humor empeore dale café y ya- dijo la Vega mayor, los demás en la mesa se sorprendieron ante el nuevo dato de las hermanas Vega. Jade no pregunto más y le dio de su café a su novia, la cual al sentir la cafeína en su sistema se relajo**_

 _ **-No sabía qué tomarás café- preguntó Jade intrigada**_

 _ **-Solo lo tomo cuando estoy estresada, cansada o molesta- respondió Tori, a todos se las formo una "o" en el rostro**_

 _ **-Y tú Jade asistirás a la fiesta- pregunto Ryder sin tomarle importancia a las miradas que los demás le dieron**_

 _ **-No- rápidamente dejó salir Jade mientras que por debajo de la mesa sentía como Tori jugaba con sus dedos de la mano**_

 _ **-Porque-**_

 _ **-Porque no quiero-**_

 _ **-Al parecer si Tori dice no todos aquí lo hacen, no lo creo se dejan manipular-**_

 _ **-Mira Ryder sabemos lo que quieres así que déjate de hacer le santo porque no vas a conseguir nada. Así lárgate- dijo Jade harta de todo- y por cierto deja de mandarme estúpido regalos que ya tengo quien me los mande- siguió refiriéndose a la morena que estaba a su lado.**_

Jade escuchaba los relatos de los chicos, después de un rato hablando de las cosas que hacían en H.A se fueron un rato a la playa. La pelinegra se había puesto un traje de dos piezas en negro, cuando salió atrajo la mirada de la morena la cual no dejaba de verla desde los pies hasta hasta la cabeza. Cat y Trina veían la escena divertidas

 **-Cierra lo boca qué se te cae la baba-** dijo Trina muerta en risa

 **-Callate Trina-** dijo Tori sonrojada

Las chicas se echaron a reír sabían cómo avergonzar a la morena, Jade se rió también ante la reacción de su novia, le gustaba verla sonrojada. Las horas fueron pasando habian jugado, reído y ahora ya iban de regreso para descansar y prepararse para el regreso.

Buenas Tardes espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Estoy pensando en poner algo de drama en el siguiente capitulo que opinan


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: Trampas

Una semana de trabajo en la cual Jade cumplio con su palabra de quedarse a dormir hasta tarde, Tori le había pedido que la acompañara pero se negó. Después del buen fin de semana en la playa todos estaban todos más relajados, estaban más felices de haber podido compartir tan siquiera dos días con la familia. La mitad latina y la gotica estaban más cerca, unidas y felices que nunca.

-Jade ya estoy en casa- dijo Tori dejando las llaves en la mesa del Living, después de tres semanas de haber salido del hospital, Jade le dijo a Tori que no era necesario de que nadie la cuidara que ella podía, al principio la morena se había negado pero después de hablar con la pelinegra y tener una pequeña discusión acepto.

-Qué tal tu día- preguntó la pelinegra bajando las escaleras

-Pues bien pude obtener los permisos para la sesión de fotos de Cat, la nueva sede de Karate ya está en marcha- respondió la morena dejándose caer en el sofa

-Y solo eso- pregunto Jade viendo con duda a la morena

-Bueno no, volví a discutir con Ryder porque bueno sigue molestandome y no hay día en el que no discuta con el-

-Porque no haces algo trata de llevarte con él- propuso Jade al ver que las cosas con Ryder se ponían cada vez más difícil y Tori siempre era la afectada

-Lo intente antes Jade, le puedes preguntar a todos. Cuando todos entramos a la empresa deje claro que ahí solo tratamos cosas acerca del trabajo, lo personal se queda fuera- comenzó a decir Tori- todos estuvieron de acuerdo, incluso Trina trata a Cat como su compañera de trabajo a pesar de que son pareja y también pues porque Trina..es Trina pensé que ella sería la primera en negarse pero no lo hizo. Andre, Robbie y Beck dejan sus relaciones fuera. Tu y yo solo tratamos cosas de trabajo mientras estamos en la empresa-suspiro- el problema fue Ryder él no aceptó eso y empezó a molestarte a ti por ende eso me molestaba a mi-

-Y qué pasó-

Tori y Jade ya estaban en la empresa apenas eran las 8:00, ambas tenían una agenda muy apretada ya que la morena estaba grabando un nuevo CD y Jade escribiendo un nuevo guión para su próxima película, casi no tenían tiempo para ellas y eso les estaban estresando y las cosas que hacía Ryder para obtener la atención de la gotica no ayudaba en nada, lo único que lograba era poner de malas a la pelinegra la cual se desquitaba con su novia. Tori por otra parte siempre se portaba serena ante los ataques de enojo de Jade sabía qué todo eso se debía a que no estaba durmiendo bien últimamente debido al nuevo guión, trataba de ayudarla y estar siempre con ella pero ella también tenía cosas importantes qué hacer.

La pareja Jori se encontraban en la oficina de la morena ordenando unos papeles importantes que ayudarían con el nuevo CD de la morena, a Jade siempre le gustaba saber qué era lo que su novia hacía para poder apoyarla.

-Jade podemos ir a almorzar- dijo Ryder entrando a la oficina sin siquiera tocar

-Daniels toca la puerta antes de entrar- se quejó la morena irritada

-Calma Vega- susurro Jade - Ryder no tengo tiempo para tus cosas estamos trabajando-

-Pero ya es hora del almuerzo- se quejó Ryder

-En ese caso almorzare con Vega pero ahora déjanos trabajar- se quejó Jade molesta, Ryder no le caí bien por las cosas que hacía solo para que la mitad-latina se enoje y ocasione que ellas tengan alguna discusión.

Tori por su parte decidió ignorar al chico ella tenía que terminar de clasificar los papeles firmarlos, empezar a ordenar todo para tener las cosas para él nuevo desfile de Cat.

-Te vas a quedar si ni siquiera te está haciendo caso- escucho Tori qué decía Ryder, él chico tenía razón pero si Jade decía que no tenía que respetar su decisión

-Largo- dijo Jade harta

-Ryder sal de la oficina- ordenó Tori- necesitamos terminar esto-

-Quieres decir que tu necesitas terminar, ese es tu trabajo no el de Jade- ese era un buen punto pero no quería discutir eso ahora

-Jade, quieres que pida algo de comer o prefieres ir a la cafetería- preguntó Tori quitándose los lentes

-Hay que pedir algo, no tenemos mucho tiempo el desfile de Cat ya está cerca, el campeonato de Karate de Trina también se nos viene encima y tu CD necesita estar listo para el próximo mes Vega, tenemos que ordenar todo eso ahora- dijo Jade con voz demandante, Tori sonrió ante eso no sabía qué haría si Jade no estuviera con ella, siempre le ayudaba en todo.

-Esta bien- dijo Tori tomando el telefono, Jade tomo asiento nuevamente olvidando qué Ryder aun seguía en la oficina pero a ellas eso no les importaba. El chico al verse ignorado salió azotando la puerta, asustando a la pareja ante esa reacción.

-Se enojó- comentó Jade sirviéndose un café

-Creo que si, aun quiere conquistarte-

-Pierde su tiempo-

Tori sonrió ante eso, Jade solo la observo amaba esas sonrisa de la morena. Pidieron de almorzar mientras terminaban de arreglar los papeles, los firmaban y hacían copias. Trabajar a solas era bueno pero ellas preferían hacerlo en equipo así podrán compartir más tiempo juntas. Se habian pasado al sofá de la oficina para poder trabajar más cómodas pero entre tanto trabajo se quedaron dormidas.

Jade se despertó ante la incomodidad, vio a la morena recostada depositando la cabeza en su regazo, se incorporó en el sofá y acarició los cabellos castaños de la morena. Si era cierto que ella casi no había podido dormir en casi toda la semana pero Tori no había dormido nada. El trabajo de todos recae sobre ella ya que ella era la que llevaba la zona administrativa, económica de la empresa y si a eso se le suma su carrera como cantante eso le era agotador, la gotica aun no sabía cómo era que su novia seguia de pie ante tanto trabajo eso era que ella admiraba de la morena.

La gotica deposito un beso en la cien de la morena, busco su teléfono no sabía qué horas eran pero sabía que ya era de noche.

-Vega despierta ya es tarde-

-No- susurro la morena para abrazar a la gotica por la cintura

-Vamos no seas mimada ya es tarde-

-No quiero- volvió a susurrar Tori, Jade rio ante eso algunas veces la morena parecía una niña, pero se tenían que ir

-Ya Vega es tarde y hay que descansar y más tu no creas que no me he dado cuenta de que no has estado durmiendo- regaño Jade molesta

-Te diste cuenta- dijo Tori entre sorprendida y nerviosa, se encogió de hombros pensó que Jade no se había dado cuenta de que no había estado durmiendo

-Qué no te diga nada no quiere decir que no me di cuenta- sentenció la pelinegra, Tori río con culpabilidad

-Vamonos- Tori se puso de pie y ayudó a Jade a levantarse, pusieron todos los papeles en las carpetas y los dejaron en él escritorio no acostumbran a llevarse el trabajo a casa aunque durante las ultimas semanas lo habian hecho pero hoy querian descansar.

Salieron de la oficina, Jade se fijó en la hora y eran como les 9:30 ninguna de las dos se había percatado de que se la habian pasado trabajando sin parar pero cuando estaban juntas el tiempo era lo de menos. Subieron al auto de Jade, ella era la iba a manejar porque si debaja a la morena posiblemente se quedaría dormida al volante así que era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Llegaron a su casa iban que arrastraban los pies, estaban cansadas querian dormir apenas y lograron llegar a la habitación, no buscaron sus pijamas solo se sacaron la ropa quedando en ropa interior. Jade entró primero en la cama dejando salir un suspiro al sentir la comodidad de la cama, cerró sus ojos lentamente pero después los abrió con sorpresa al sentir como la morena la pegaba a su cuerpo, sin dudarlo se giró encarando a la morena. Tori solo se abrazo a Jade quería tenerla cerca, Jade se dejó hacer ambas se quedaron dormidas.

-Así que te vuelves adicta al trabajo- comentó Jade

-Eso era porque no quería que estuvieran preocupados- se defendió la morena haciendo un puchero que hizo reír a la pelinegra

-Ya entiendo pero debería preocuparte más por ti que por lo demás- regaño la gotica

-Lo haré- dijo Tori, Jade le dio una mirada seria- algún día- agregó para sonreir la pelinegra solo rodo los ojos ante eso

Tori fue la primera en levantarse, se ducho, cambio, peino. Se acercó a la cama para despertar a la pelinegra aunque lo dudo por unos segundos no quería otra patada en la entrepierna como lo ultima vez pero se armó de valor y le comenzó a hablarle a la gotica para que despertara, Jade se despertó molesta porque le interrumpieron sus sueños pero después se relajo, miro a la morena frente a ella ambas sonrieron. Tori le dio un beso de buenos dias y le dijo que la esperaba abajo para desayunar. Jade se incorporó en la cama sin muchas ganas pero se tenía que levantar, no tenía opción.

Bajo ya lista encontró a la morena sirviendo el desayuno, ambas desayunaron entre comentarios acerca del trabajo, él poco tiempo que se habian dedicado, y él poco tiempo que habian tenido con la banda. Tori prometio hacer algo al respecto aunque fuera difícil, Jade prometio que le iba a ayudar en lo que pudiera.

Llegaron al trabajo se encontraron con los demás, los observaron y todos tenían caras de cansancio ellas no eran las únicas con una agenda apretada, sabían que necesitaban minimo dos dias sin trabajo para reponer las horas de sueño que habian perdido durantes las últimas semanas.

-Buenos días- saludo Tori sonriendo, ante eso todos sonrieron y devolvieron el saludo. Si Tori sonreía aun cuando tenía el doble de trabajo que ellos porque ellos no podían hacerlo, esos eran los pensamientos de cada uno de los chicos.

-Tori- nombró Cat

-Pasa por mi oficina los papeles ya están firmados y tengo los permisos listo- dejo salir la morena, Cat se sorprendió al ver que la morena sabía lo que le iba a preguntar - lo único que necesito es la cantidad de dinero que será requerida-

-Gracias- sonrió la Gatito- te mandare los papeles después de revisar unas cosas-

-De nada, y estaré esperando los papeles-

Cada quien se iba a dirigir a su zona de trabajo pero antes de que se dispersaran

-Chicos los espero a todos en mi oficina a la hora del almuerzo- dijo Tori, nadie se negó si la morena decía que los quiera en la oficina ellos aceptaban.

-Vaya si tú dices algo todos asiente sin dudar- comentó Ryder que justamente iban llegando

-No es tu asunto- espeto Jade

Todos sabían que desde que la morena había ingresado a H.A que se había convertido él punto que los reunía a todos, porque antes ese grupo no existía, esa amistad era a medias pero cuando ella llego cambiandolo todo, todos se hicieron unidos, formando una familia. Tori era como la líder del grupo, nadie era tonto cuando Tori decía reunión en tal lugar era porque se había dado de qué se estaban separando debido al trabajo y eso ella no lo iba a permitir.

-Ryder quiero el balance de los gastos del desfile que se han hecho hasta hoy, Cat me dará él costeo qué necesitará más adelante, quiero el contrato de los guardaespaldas de Cat y de Trina y quiero eso para hoy- dijo la morena ignorando lo anterior, Jade ya lo había notado la morena no estaba en su mejor forma se le notaba cansada y el cansancio le hacía ponerse sensible a cualquier ruido o cosa

-Aún no los tengo- dejó salir sin más

-No se como le haras Ryder, se supone que estos informes deberían estar en mi escritorio desde hace una semana. Deja de perder el tiempo y como ya dije los quiero para hoy- Tori era paciente pero Ryder le estaba agotando la paciencia con sus irresponsabilidades

-Vega voy a mi oficina por unos papeles- se despido Jade

-Podrías traerme el coste del nuevo rodaje- pido Tori amablemente, muy enojada podía estar pero no le podía hablar así a Jade a menos que estuvieran discutiendo claro está. Jade solo asintió y se fue a su oficina

Tori dejó a Ryder con la palabra en la boca pero esa no iba a quedar así.

Ya veremos tu cara después Victoria pensó Daniels

Él chico quería que las Jori terminaran para tener el camino libre con la gotica, no iba a descansar hasta hacerlo no solo porque quisiera fastidiar a la morena pero desde que se había propuesto conquistar a la gotica, había dicho que no iba a dar por vencido además de que Jade era hermosa en cuerpo y cara no iba a permitir que Tori se quedara con ella.

-Momento Vega, Ryder sabe de qué tu eres intersexual- pregunto Jade

-No, no lo sabe porque-

-Cuando fui a la empresa me preguntó cómo era qué dos mujeres tenían sexo- dijo Jade ruborizando- creí que él lo sabía pero con eso me dejo confundida-

-Ese idiota- susurro la mitad-latina- nadie sabe aparte de mi familia, desde el inicio de nuestras carreras todos han aceptado que soy lesbiana y pues jamás me han preguntado acerca de eso nunca las he dicho nada-

-Y piensas decirlo algún día-

-Si se da la oportunidad si- Tori ya no sentía vergüenza de lo que era, todos su amigos y familia la habian aceptado, Jade la había aceptado y amado de esa manera ya no le importaba si todo el mundo se enteraba

Jade llego a la oficina de Tori, empezaron a trabajar. Cat entró a la oficina no sin antes tocar

-Tori, Jadey- saludo la Gatito

-Cat- dijeron las dos al unísono causando una risita en la pelirroja- aqui esta todo lo que necesita por ahora pero si necesitas algo más házmelo saber- dijo Tori, Cat le entrego lo que la morena le había pedido

-Gracias, por cierto quería saber cuando va a empezar en torneo de Trina-

-Empezará en dos semanas- respondió Jade, Cat no se sorprendió sabía que su amiga pelinegra ayudaba a la mitad-latina con el papeleo, bueno todos lo hacian pero más la gotica

-Gracias chicas, me voy tengo cosas por hacer-

Se despidieron, y siguieron en lo suyo

-Vega-

-Hmmm-

-Traje los papeles que me pediste-

-Gracias Jade- dijo Tori mirando a la gotica para sonreirle, se quedaron mirándose por unos minutos perdidas en la mirada de la otra hasta qué

-Maldita sea Daniels toca la maldita puerta- estalló Tori ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces le había repetido lo mismo

-Lo haré cuando se me dé la gana- se defendió Ryder

-Vega calmate- pedido Jade si a veces era ella la que perdía los estribos pero cuando Tori lo hacía daba miedo aunque eso no lo admitiría en voz alta

-Calmate nada Jade ya me harto- siseo la mitad-latina, y hay estaba él plan de Ryder saliendo a relucir causar una discusión entre las chicas

-No entiendo cómo la soportas Jade- se quejo Ryder moviendo la cabeza en desaprobación

-Vega me voy, vuelvo cuando estés más calmada, ni tu ni yo estamos para discusiones ahora- una idea inteligente de parte de la pelinegra, la morena asintió tampoco quería pelear con ella, ya tenía suficiente con el estrés del trabajo. Ryder puso una cara de enojo las cosas no estaban saliendo como él quería pero joder ya había intentado muchas cosas y esas dos mujeres no se separaban por nada del mundo, las había hecho pelear, había hecho qué Jade desconfiara de Tori, había logrado que la morena perdiera los estribos y mandará a todos al demonio y nada. Ahora solo tenía que jugar su última carta

-Daniels qué quieres- preguntó Tori ya había vuelto a tener el control de sus emociones

-Aquí están los informes que me pediste-

-Bien gracias, ahora ve a la segunda planta con Cat ella te dirá lo qué harán para el desfile y la sesión de fotos para la nueva portada de la revista- Ryder iba a decir que ya tenía cosas que hacer pero en eso la mitad-latina centro toda su atención en el computador

Sin ser consciente del tiempo Tori no se dio cuenta de que ya era la hora del almuerzo y tal y como lo había pedido André, Trina, Beck, Cat y Robbie estaba en su oficina

-Y la Bruja- preguntó Trina

-En su oficina- respondió la Vega menor

-Pelearon otra vez- preguntó Beck

-No, se fue porque Daniels me sacó de mis casillas y ella dijo que no tenía ganas de pelear-

-Una decisión sabía- comentó Robbie, Tori asintió y sonrió

-Bueno morenaza tu dirás para qué somos buenos- dijo André

-Vamos a la oficina de Jade, hace mucho no tenemos un tiempo juntos- todos sonrieron Tori siempre juntandolos para que la familia no se desintegrara

Tori salió de la oficina siendo seguida por los demás, Ya estaba por llegar a su destino y la puerta de la oficina de la gotica estaba abierta. Se le podía ver sentada escribiendo a la velocidad de la luz, cualquiera sabía que cuando ella estaba asi en esa concentración era mejor no interrumpir claro si no quería tener un par de tijeras en el cuello pero a la morena eso ya no le asustaba, lo que ella no se espero ver fue que Ryder tomará desprevenida a su novia y la besara frente a ella. Las cinco personas que estaban detrás de Tori temblaron y se pusieron pálidos al ver tremenda escena.

Jade había encontrado la inspiración, se dispuso a escribir no se había dado cuenta de la hora pero sabía que al no verla Tori la llamaría o iria por ella a su oficina así que no se preocupo. En esos momento de paz Ryder entró en su oficina dejando la puerta abierta

-Qué...diablos...quieres...Ryder- dijo Jade tratando de no perder el hilo de las oraciones al hacerle la pregunto al chico

-De visita, y preguntar cómo es qué soportas a Victoria claro está que prefiere el trabajo antes que a ti-

-No...fastidies… Vega...necesita tener todo...listo- esa respuesta salió de forma automática de la boca de la pelinegra

-No te entiendo primero salias con Beck y después con Victoria qué te pasó-

-...- Ryder no obtuvo respuesta la gotica se había sumergido en su imaginación, en eso él chico vio como la morena se acercaba junto a los demás y pensó en desquitarse todas las supuestas humillaciones que la morena le había hecho pasara delante de la pelinegra. Sin dejar que Jade pudiera reaccionar la beso, el beso jamás fue correspondido

-Interrumpo algo- pregunto Tori con lo voz ronca debido al coraje que estaba reteniendo por no partirle la cara a Ryder. Jade cuando pudo obtener la fuerza necesaria empujo a Ryder haciéndolo caer. Se levantó iracunda ante lo que él chico había hecho se olvidó de que la morena estaba ahí en la misma oficina

-QUÉ MIERDAS CREES QUE HACES- Jade arrastro cada una de sus palabras con rabia y asco, limpiándose la boca con las manos

-Nada que tu no quieras- dijo bajando la cabeza escondiendo la pequeña sonrisa que se había formado en su cara, había besado a Jade y Tori los había visto

-Di qué tienes una maldita suerte de que Vega me haya quitado MIS tijera y que las reglas de la empresa me impidan asesinarte- Tori ni se inmuto ante lo dicho por su novia pero los demas aun no lo hacían

-Jade- llamó Tori

-No creerás lo que él dijo- espeto Jade entre enojada y nerviosa, sabía que la morena era un enigma al momento de reaccionar ante cualquier situación y lo que menos quería era una pelea con su novia, no quería que las desconfianzas volvieran a interponerse en su relación.

-Crees si lo creyera estaría así de calmada- respondió la mitad-latina levantando una ceja, Tori se acercó al escritorio de Jade tomo el teléfono de la oficina de Jade

-Alejandra convoca una junta de accionistas y dile a Rodríguez que me traiga todos los contratos y el reglamento de la empresa. Pero lo más primordial es que me traiga el contrato de Daniels por favor. Deja la reunión para las tres de la tarde- dicho eso Tori dejo el telefono donde estaba

-Qué vas a hacer Tori- preguntó Cat un tanto nerviosa

-Dejar las cosas en claro eso voy a hacer, en cuanto a ti Daniels esta me las pagas. Y sabes qué es lo mejor que tengo todas las cartas jugando a mi favor, tanto dentro como fuera de la empresa-

-Tori- llamo André-no pensarás-

-Calma chicos no haré nada, estamos en la empresa y no voy a mezclar mi vida personal- ese comentario hizo que todos pusieran caras de confusión incluso Ryder no entendía nada- para dejar a Daniels en su lugar dentro de la empresa solo necesito su contrato y el reglamento que nuestros padres dejaron para que las cosas funcionen, él al ser accionista minoritario tiene las de perder y más cuando sus padres aun manejan sus acciones. Tal acaba de faltarle el respeto a una de sus compañeras, una de las que tiene más ventaja, cierto- todos asintieron pero aun sin entender- en fin despues lo veran, Daniels este es tu primer Strike dos más y estás fuera- dijo Tori

-Eso quisieras Victoria-

-No si no me crees deberías leer el reglamento. Te he dejado pasar muchas pero ya estás cruzando la linea, bueno nosotros veníamos a almorzar vamos a almorzar- dijo la morena sin más

Ryder salió como alma que se la llevaba el diablo, no había funcionado Tori no se había creído y lo peor era que ella se valía del reglamento para vengarse de él, jamás pensó que la morena ocupará la ventaja de las reglas. Los que quedaron él la oficina no dijeron nada

-Quiten esas caras, vamos a almorzar- dijo la morena, asintieron no muy seguros por lo que acababa de pasar, era increíble como su amiga pasa de estar enojada a tranquila de tranquila a segura. Jade no lo tolero más

-Vega podemos hablar- Tori asintió salieron de la oficina

-No tienes porque estar tensa Jade vio como él te beso-

-Pero como es-

-Al principio si me enoje y mucho, no te lo niego pero en algún momento sabía que él haría eso. No se si lo hace por fastidiar o porque en realidad te quiere pero no voy a permitir que vuelva a tocar a MI novia- dijo la morena, Jade negó con la cabeza la mitad-latina se podía estar muriendo de celos pero no lo demostraba, siempre actuaba con la cabeza fría.

-Así que te valiste del reglamento-

-Bueno si, fuimos a la reunión dejen los puntos más importantes en claro los cuales eran el desfile, el torneo y él CD. Bueno al final la cereza del pastel, en la junta deje en claro el reglamento impuesto y le dije a Daniels unos puntos que tenía que respetar porque estaban en su contrato y que si volvía a hacerte una de esas estupidas trampas lo demandaria por acoso laboral- Jade quedo con la boca abierta Tori decía eso con una gran seguridad, en serio llegaría al punto de poner una demanda

-En serio ibas a hacer- pregunto la pelinegra anonadada

-Si lo vuelve a hacer lo haré, muy accionista puede ser pero no dejaré que moleste a mi novia- respondió la morena sonriendo

-Cómo fue qué Ryder me hizo dudar de ti- preguntó Jade curiosa

-Celos- respondió Tori automáticamente

-Cuéntame- dijo Jade acomodándose en el sofa


	10. Chapter 10

Hola mis queridos lectores lamento si pensaron que este era un capitulo porque no lo es. Bueno a lo que venia mi cuenta de Google ha sido suspendida y como creo que todas las notas que tenia acerca del siguiente capitulo se perdieron estoy tratando de recuperar todo pero va a ser dificil. Quizas para el fin de semana ya tengo todo de vuelta no lo se pero seguire con las historias no en esta cuenta he creado un nuevo Gmail para no dejarlos a la deriva con la historia. Mi nueva cuenta es Marijo Velsquez empezare a subir los capitulos que he podido recuperar hasta el momento cuidense los quiero mucho. Tratare de tener un buen capitulo para el fin de semana tratare no les prometo nada espero qeu me entiendan por favor gracias

Cuidense los quiero.


End file.
